Un mismo destino
by Tobias Cantero
Summary: Finn cansado de sus monótonos días, desea que todo cambie, sin embargo, no sabe que su deseo se cumplirá, cuando el rey helado lo lleve a unas ambiguas ruinas, en donde su destino y el de una chica los espera.
1. Chapter 1

**Un mismo destino**

Era una hermosa mañana, el sol salió por los firmamentos, dando a entender que ya amaneció, sus rayos alumbraban cada rincón de aquellas tierras lejanas conocidas como Ooo.

Un joven de cabellera dorada se encontraba observando pacíficamente aquella escena, en el techo de su casa del árbol. Para le chico todo le resultaba, aburrido, por así decirlo, ya no había enemigos a que enfrentar, puesto ya acabó con toda la maldad existente en Ooo, también no hay más aventuras que vivir, había recorrido cada rincón de Ooo, acabando con toda la aventura, conociendo todos sus reinos, todos sus misterios, lo único que le distraía era rescatar a las princesa del rey helado, pero ni eso hacía más, por alguna extraña razón, el rey helado ha dejado de secuestrar princesas. También el amor acabó para el chico.

La princesa Bonnibel lo había rechazado cruelmente, con la excusa de que era cinco años mayor que él, dejándolo destrozado e invulnerable.

Con la princesa flama todo iba bien, hasta que él lo arruinó, con su inmadurez, decepcionándola, provocando que terminaran su relación.

Marceline, al ver a su primer y mejor amigo destrozado por la ruptura con la princesa Flama, decidió pasar tiempo de calidad con él, así animarlo de paso, transcurrió el tiempo y Finn se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Marceline, dándole una oportunidad más al amor, decidió confesársele, sin embargo, ella no aceptó el amor del humano, dándole la excusa de que solo lo veía como un amigo, al día siguiente desapareció sin decirle nada a nadie. Ahora era un joven de dieciséis años.

Finn simplemente se dio por vencido y pasó sus días en paz, eso era el problema, él no es de quedarse sentado sin hacer nada, después de todo era un aventurero, de eso vivía, de las aventuras.

-Finn, ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?- preguntó un perro mágico subiéndose por las escaleras

-Pensando, eso es todo Jake- contestó el chico con una sonrisa, observando aquél paisaje

-Vamos hermano, bajemos a desayunar- dijo Jake, haciendo un ademan para que el humano lo siguiera

-Voy en seguida, solo quiero quedarme un poco más- dijo Finn recostándose en el techo de su casa del árbol

-Como quieras hermano, pero te espero abajo- dijo, para luego bajarse por las escaleras

Finn seguía recostado, observando aquella escena que le regaló la naturaleza, siguió así por un tiempo, hasta que escuchó un gran estruendo proveniente de abajo, asustado, bajó lo más rápido que pudo, una vez ahí, vio algo que lo sorprendió.

El rey helado estaba estaba frente a Jake, este estaba atrapado por una manos de hielo, hechas por el rey helado. Su sala estaba congelada por la mitad, las mesas estaban esparcidas por todos lados, lo que indicaba que se había desatado una batalla.

-¡Rey helado, suéltame!- exigió Jake enojado

-No hasta que tú y Finn me escuchen- dijo seriamente

-¿Qué quieres rey helado?- dijo el humano seriamente

Finn estaba confundido, ¿el rey helado estaba serio?, eso lo extrañó de sobre manera, nunc antes lo había visto serio, hasta ahora. También le extrañó el hecho de que haya venido a su casa, después de ausentarse por un buen tiempo.

-Finn, Jake, necesito su ayuda- dijo seriamente

Eso dejó sorprendido a ambos nombrados, ¿el rey helado les pidió ayuda?.

-¿Nuestra ayuda, para qué?- preguntó el humano confundido

-He encontrado unas ruinas cerca del reino helado, es una extraña ruina que ha llamado mi atención, pero no logro comprenderlo- dijo seriamente

-Claro, con una mente como la tuya- dijo Jake con un tono burlón, enojando al mago

-¡Cayá perro estúpido!- dijo el mago, apretando el puño y moviéndolo con ira

-Y quieres que te ayude a descifrarla, qué, ¿me ves cara de antropólogo?- preguntó el humano, burlándose del mago

-No, pero sé que has estado buscando aventuras, y está es tu oportunidad- dijo el mago con una sonrisa

Finn simplemente se le quedó mirando fijamente, algo no cuadraba con todo esto, sin embargo le picaba la curiosidad, era cierto, era una oportunidad de ir de aventura, una que no podía desaprovechar.

-Está bien, iremos contigo- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Hermano, espera, ¿enserio confías en él?!- preguntó Jake confundido

-Jake, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- dijo con una sonrisa

Jake simplemente suspiro profundamente y asintió con la cabeza. El rey helado sonrió y lo dejó libre. Finn agarró su mochila rápidamente, una que no usaba hace mucho, por eso estaba cubierta de polvo, sin embargo no le prestó atención, una vez en su espalda, los tres salieron a dirección al reino helado.

Aunque Finn está muy emocionado por su nueva aventura, no dejó de observar al rey helado y su extraño comportamiento. Se habían subido en Jake, el cual se agrandó de tamaño para llevar a Finn sobre su lomo, el rey helado se fue volando.

Una vez llegaron, el rey helado los guió hasta donde se encontraban aquella extraña ruinas que quería mostrarlas.

-Es aquí- dijo enseñándoles una cueva cubierta de nieve, un poco alejada del castillo- vengan, entremos-

-Sí, ya vamos- dijo Finn seriamente, dejando qué él entre primero, Jake se dio cuenta del comportamiento de su hermano

-¿Qué sucede Finn?- dijo preocupado

-Escucha bien hermano- dijo seriamente- ve al dulce reino y habla con la dulce princesa, quiero que venga a aquí- dijo aún serio

-¿Por qué quieres que venga?- preguntó Jake serio

-Tengo mis razones, solo hazlo, por favor- dijo con una sonrisa

Jake simplemente suspiro, para luego aceptar e ir al dulce reino. Una vez se fue, Finn entró a la cueva.

La cueva por dentro era ancha y alta, hacia mucho frio, Finn sintió no llevar un suéter, las paredes estaban cubiertas por hielo, igual que el techo, las paredes tenían varias palabras escritas, por cómo se veía, se había tallado hace varios siglos, pues estaba escrito en una lengua muerta. El mago de hielo estaba observando una de las tantas escrituras en la pared.

-¿Y Jake?- preguntó, dándose cuenta de su ausencia

-No está aquí- dijo seriamente- ahora dime, quien eres en realidad- dijo empuñando su espada de oro

-Así que te has dado cuenta- dijo con una sonrisa

-No necesito ser un genio para saberlo, es obvio que no eres él, te he estado observando, tus movimientos, tu forma de hablar, eres un genio- dijo seriamente

-Ya veo- dijo con una sonrisa- está bien, has ganado- dijo, mientras comenzaba a brillar

Ese brillo era algo en cegador, pasó solo un segundo, una vez dejó de brillar, Finn pudo notar la forma de aquél sujeto desconocido, ese sujeto era un poco más grande que el humano, usaba una túnica negra y larga, con capucha, su cabello era de color verde, usaba una máscara que solo permitía mostrar sus ojos, de color azul.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó confundido

-Mi nombre es Tobías, pero puedes llamarme Tobi- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí, y donde está el rey helado?- preguntó seriamente

-No sé donde está el rey helado- dijo volteándose- y te he traído hasta aquí para que veas esto- dijo haciendo un ademán para que lo siguiera

Finn se acercó a Tobi, este le mostro unas escrituras peculiares talladas en la pared.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó confundido

-Son unas escrituras hechas hace más de mil siglos- dijo seriamente

-¡¿Mil años?, eso es mucho tiempo!- dijo Finn sorprendido

-Lo sé, según lo escrito, cuanta acerca de un héroe que salvara de un monstruo a dos mundos distintos- dijo con un tono serio

-Un héroe, ¿quién?- preguntó Finn emocionado, Tobi le hizo un ademan para que se acercara a la pared

Finn se acercó a la pared, en ella estaba escrito varias palabras, o eso creía Finn, puesto estaba escrito en una lengua.

-En la pared está escrita, que dos mundos distintos, se encontrarán, y dos seres destinados a encontrarse, se unirán para salvar a sus respectivos mundos de una bestia- dijo Tobi, leyendo lo que estaba escrito

-Entiendo- dijo seriamente, en ese momento, Finn observó un dibujo que le llamó la atención- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó, mostrando aquél dibujo

Debajo de lo escrito, había un dibujo, en él se encontraba una chica con una espada, enfrentándose a un bestia muy parecida al Lich, solo que, ¿mujer?.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó tocando el dibujo

-Es tu destino- dijo Tobi con una sonrisa

En ese momento, las escrituras y el dibujo comenzaron a brillar de un color negro. Finn al verlo se sorprendió y se alejó de él, pero en ese mismo momento unas manos negras aparecieron de la nada, atrapando a Finn.

-¡Tobi, ayuda!- gritó el humano, pidiendo la ayuda del nombrado, este solo se quedó viéndole

Esas manos arrastraron a Finn hasta la pared, para luego hacer que lo traspasara, haciendo que desaparezca.

-Comienza el juego- dijo Tobi en un tono serio

**Continuara…**

**Hola, he aquí un nuevo proyecto, será de hora de aventura, espero les guste, comenten y disfrútenlo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2- ¿Quién eres?**

El sol salía por el horizonte, dando a entender que había amanecido. Una joven de cabellera dorada y esbelta figura, se encontraba cepillando su cabellera larga enfrente al espejo del baño.

La chica, llevaba puesto una remera de color azul, una minifalda del mismo color, un par de medias blancas que le llegaba hasta sus muslos, y un par de zapatillas negras.

La chica, comenzó a recoger su hermosa cabellera la cual llegaba hasta su cadera, para luego, ocultarlo con su típico sombrero de conejo.

-Fionna, el desayuno ya está listo- se escuchó una voz femenina que provenía de la planta baja

-Bajo enseguida- contestó la chica

Ella es Fionna, una joven con 16 años de edad, conocida como la heroína por todo Aaa, gracias a sus increíbles hazañas, también, por su hermosura y bondad, eso ha hecho que la chica, tenga mucho pretendientes por todo Aaa, sean reyes o no.

Fionna, miró su imagen en el espejo, y notó algo raro en ella, como si algo faltara, observó detenidamente, para luego sacar un mechón de cabello que estaba oculto por su gorra, este, para luego mirar el espejo y sonreír.

Pasaron unos segundo, Fionna ya se encontraba en la parte de debajo de la casa del árbol, la chica, se dirigió a la mesa, estiró la silla y se sentó en ella, en ese momento, vino su hermana con dos platos en las manos.

-Tardaste un poco- dijo bajando el plato

-Lo siento Cake- se disculpó con una sonrisa

Ella es Cake, una gata con poderes mágicos, hermana compañera de aventuras y mejor amiga de Fionna.

-No te disculpes, solo come rápido, recuerda que tienes que ir a ver al príncipe Gumball- dijo Cake con una sonrisa pícara

-No me lo hagas recordar- contestó Fionna con una cara entre desinteresada y enojada

-Vamos Fionna, sé que te gusta- dijo aún con la sonrisa pícara de hace unos momentos

-Me gustaba- corrigió- hasta que se volvió tan narcisista-

-¿No crees que estas exagerando?-

-Para nada- contestó enojada- todas las veces que lo veo, siempre está hablando de sí mismo, elogiándose e intentando conquistarme- dijo cruzando los brazos

-Bueno, en parte tienes razón- dijo la gata, dando un punto a su favor- últimamente se ha vuelvo muy presuntuoso-

-Lo ves- dijo suspirando- ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Fionna, sabes perfectamente que tengo que cuidar de mis pequeños- contestó la gata seriamente, sacándole la sonrisa de la cara a la chica

Cake se había casado con lord Monochromicorn hace dos años atrás, y juntos había formado una familia al lado de sus seis hijos, debido a eso, Cake había dejado la casa del árbol, para ir a vivir a la casa de su esposo, y venía solo a la hora de desayunar, almorzar y cenar, para dejar la comida a Fionna, ya que es un desastre a la hora de cenar.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo algo triste

-Bien, ya sabes, luego de terminar de desayunar, lava los platos y déjalos en su lugar- dijo Cake dirigiéndose a la salida

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó Fionna algo triste al ver como su hermana se dirigía a la salida

Así es, siento que deba irme tan rápido, pero tengo que cuidar de mis hijos- dijo abriendo la puerta- nos vemos- dijo para luego serrarla

-Nos vemos- contestó un poco decaída

Desde que Fionna, estar sola en casa le era aburrido y triste, claro, le tenía a bma, pero no era lo mismo para ella. Desde que Cake dejó la casa del árbol y fue a vivir con lord Monochromicorn, para ella, las aventuras ya no eran lo mismo, sin duda el hecho de tener quién te acompañe en tus aventuras, lo hacía más divertido.

Una vez terminó de desayunar, hizo caso a Cake, y lavó su plato, para luego dejarlo y lo guardo donde los demás platos, para luego, agarrar su mochila y suspirar.

No quería ir al dulce reino a ver al príncipe Gumball, sabía perfectamente lo que insinuaba, pero no tenía otra opción, no al aceptar ser la guardiana del dulce reino, algo que aceptó antes de que Gumball sea un engreído, claro, aceptó para estar más tiempo con él, una decisión que no debió hacer.

Agarró su mochila y de malas ganas, salió de la casa, y se dirigió al dulce reino. Fionna sabía que sería otro intento fallido de proponerle matrimonio, algo muy irónico, ya que ella antes le había pedido varias veces que sea su novio y siempre la rechazaba, con el pretexto de que era muy joven, pero extrañamente, cuando Fionna obtuvo el título de heroína de Aaa, el tuvo más interés en ella.

Eso molestaba mucho a Fionna, no solo él, también todos los príncipes de Aaa comenzaron a insinuárseles después de tener ese título. Estaba cansada de día tras día ser acosada por ellos, de que le manden miles y miles de cartas, ofreciendo riquezas, poder si se casara con algunos de ellos.

Fionna simplemente los rechazaban, debía admitir que al principio era divertido, pero con el trascurso del tiempo, comenzó a molestarla, ya que llegaban al punto de acosarla.

Fionna se encontraba cerca del dulce reino, solo faltaba unos cuantos metros. En ese momento, escuchó una voz que pedía ayuda, Fionna, observó por todos lados, hasta que pudo ubicar mejor el sonido, provenía del bosque Simonaggio.

El bosque Simonaggio era conocido por tener a las criaturas más raras y peligrosas dentro de todo Aaa, sin embargo, también es conocida por sus tesoros y riquezas escondidas, es por esa razón que varios entran a buscar esos tesoros.

Fionna, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió y entró al bosque, corrió hasta que pudo divisar a una manada de lobos carniceros, que rodeaban a un pobre duende.

Fionna, al verlos, corrió más rápido, para luego saltar y ponerse enfrente de ellos.

-¡Corre!- dijo Fionna seriamente, el duende simplemente obedeció y salió huyendo de ahí

-Vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí- dijo uno de los lobos acercándose a ella- Fionna, la heroína de Aaa- dijo con una sonrisa

Fionna lo observó seriamente, este lobo carnicero era más grande que los demás, era un poco más corpulento más que los demás, en su pecho tenía una cicatriz, al igual que del ojos derecho que le impedía abrirlo.

-¿Tú eres el jefe de la manada?- pregunto la chica seriamente

-Así es- contestó con una sonrisa- y tú te has metido en nuestra presa- dijo enojado

-No te preocupes, te mandaré carne por correo- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-No lo creo- dijo acercándose más a ella al igual que los otros, rodeándola

-Veo que no podemos hablar pacíficamente- dijo empuñando su espada

En ese momento, Fionna saltó rápidamente detrás de uno de los lobos, cortándolo por la espalda, otro lobo se acercó por la espalda e intentó cortarla por la mitad con su hacha, Fionna, se dio cuenta de eso y se protegió con su escudo, sin embargo, otro de los lobos se acercó a ella, con un cuchillo para cortar carne, la chica al ver como se acercaba, se apresuró y dio un cabezazo al lobo enfrente suyo, para luego agacharse y dejar que el lobo con cuchillo de carnicero cortara a su compañero, para luego levantarse y cortarle la garganta.

Fionna observo a sus oponentes, solo quedaba uno, y ese era el jefe, este simplemente sonrió, para luego sacar un gran mazo con púas, la chica simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa para luego corre en su dirección, el jefe de los lobos alzó el mazo para atacarla, sin embargo, Fionna se deslizó, pasando por debajo de sus piernas, para luego levantarse y cortarle la espalda, acabando así con toda la manada.

Fionna simplemente suspiró, para luego guardar su espada, notó que estaba sucia, así que optó por volver a casa antes de ir al dulce reino, pero… ¿dónde estaba?. No había prestado atención al camino ya que estaba preocupada por aquél sujeto que pedía ayuda.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó, para luego observar su entorno

Decidió retroceder ya que de ahí venía, continuó su camino por varias horas, sin embargo no logró de salir de ahí, caminó hasta que encontró algo que le había dejado con la boca abierta.

Era un hermoso lugar, donde la luz del sol entraba más que en las otras partes del bosque, el césped era verdoso, había un hermoso lago y una cascada llenaba el lago con agua cristalina.

Fionna no podía creer que un lugar tan hermoso este en un bosque donde los que entran, nunca salen.

Solo respirar de aquél aire tan puro le daba vitalidad, la chica pensaba que era el lugar perfecto para des estresarse de esas dos horas deambulando por el lugar, y claro, bañarse.

Fionna observó por todos lados, para ver si no había nadie por el lugar, para luego sonreír y sacarse la ropa. Luego de hacer eso, se puso debajo de la cascada y comenzó a bañarse, el agua cristalina de la cascada era refrescante, Fionna no se había sentido tan bien como ahora.

Siguió bañándose por media hora, hasta que recordó que tenía que ver al príncipe Gumball, así que aunque no lo deseaba, decidió salir de la cascada e ir por su ropa ya seca.

Cuando se acercó a su ropa, se llevó una sorpresa inesperada, enfrente de él se encontraba un sujeto que la estaba viendo de la misma manera, el sujeto lo miraba de arriba abajo, para luego sonreír nerviosamente.

-Esto no es lo que parece- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Fionna simplemente tapó sus pechos, para luego darle una fuerte palmada, mandándolo a volar, para luego agacharse y darle la espalada.

-Eso dolió- dijo el sujeto acariciándose la mejilla

-¡No mires!- grito Fionna

-De acuerdo, no miraré- contestó tapándose los ojos

Fionna agarró lo más rápido posible su ropa y se vistió, para luego ir con el sujeto.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos- dijo la chica volteándose

-De acuerdo- contestó el sujeto abriendo los ojos

En ese momento, las miradas de ambos se juntaron, en ese momento se habían dado cuenta de algo que no notaron en el momento.

-¡Eres un humano!- gritaron los dos sorprendidos, señalándose los unos a los otros

**Continuara…**

**Hola amigos, primero que nada, me quiero disculpar por la tardanza en subir este capítulo, tuve un pequeño problema que ya está resuelto :3**

**Así es Finn es aquél sujeto, Por fin se encontró con Fionna, solo que de una manera un tanto rara jeje. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en el capítulo 2. **

**Dejen reviews si les gustó y si no, igual :A **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3- Bienvenido a Aaa**

-Un Humano- gritaron ambos al unísono señalándose uno al otro

Finn se levantó rápidamente del suelo para ver mejor a la chica. Esta era un poco más baja que él, por una cabeza para ser exactos. Llevaba puesto una remera de color azul claro, una pollera que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos color azul oscuro, una par de medias largas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas color blanco. La chica era bastante hermosa. Su piel era hermosa y suave. Tenía una esbelta figura. Curvas bien pronunciadas. Tenía unos hermosos ojos color azul.

Fionna observaba detenidamente al chico en frente suyo. Llevaba puesto una sudadera color azul, la sudadera tenía pegada a él una gorra de oso polar blanco. Un pantalón Jeans. La chica notó que el chico era más alto que ella. Sus ojos eran de un color azul claro.

Finn y Fionna seguían mirándose los unos a los otros. Finn no podía creer que una humana este enfrente de él. En cuanto a Fionna, había abandonado toda esperanza de que existiese otro humano en este mundo, pero sin embargo, existía uno y estaba justo enfrente de ella.

Finn estiró su brazo y enderezó su mano en frente de Fionna. La chica observó extrañada la escena, pero al cabo de segundos entendió lo que quería el chico. No sabía por qué, pero hizo lo mismo que Finn.

Cuando ambas manos se juntaron, la de Finn y Fionna, ambos sintieron calidez. La calidez de sentir otro cuerpo humano. Ellos no estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de calidez, normalmente las piel que tocaban eran duras y toscas como la roca o peluda y suave como el pelaje de un animal. Pero esta vez era diferente. Suave. Tibio. Cálido.

-_Entonces así se siente tocar a otro humano-_ pensó Finn sorprendido

-_Su mano, es más grande que la mía, es muy cálido…-_ pensó Fionna sin soltar aún la mano del chico

Se quedaron así alrededor de un minuto. Estaban ahí parados, tocando la mano del otro. Al soltarse, Fionna pudo notar algo en el chico que no había notado. Gran parte de su prenda estaba rasgada. Tenía varias rasgaduras en su remera y pantalón. Había un poco de mugre en sus hombros y pantorrillas.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó la chica al ver su estado

Finn al darse cuenta de ello, observó su vestimenta y sonrió- es una larga historia-

-Quiero saber más- dijo la chica- ven, salgamos- dijo agarrando su mochila del suelo- Mi nombre es Fionna- dijo con una sonrisa

Finn miró a Fionna extrañado, pero luego asintió y la siguió.

-Soy Finn- se presentó también con una sonrisa

Fionna miraba a Finn divertida, este mientas caminaba miraba todo a su alrededor como si nunca hubiera visto un bosque o había estado en uno. La verdad es que para el humano se le hacía un tanto extraño el lugar. Durante toda la caminata, no se habían dirigido la palabra, solo se limitaban a mirarse de reojo sutilmente u observar a los árboles o animales que pasaran al lado suyo. Estaban sumamente pensativos, hundidos es sus pensamientos. Había silencio, no uno incómodo, ni sepulcral, solo silencio.

Fionna estaba pensando en cómo los cálculos, el estudio y las hipótesis del príncipe Gumball estaban erróneos. Sí existía otro humano en el mundo, estaba al lado suyo, caminando como su igual. No podía dejar de sonreír, era inevitable, el hecho de que no era la única ser humana, la única en su especie la hacía feliz. Pensó en como actuaría su hermana al saberlo. De seguro se pondría feliz, pero no cabían dudas que de seguro le haría la típica pregunta de "_Oh, un chico guapo ¿es tu novio?" _Sí, debía admitir que el muchacho era apuesto, pero no, no era su novio, solo un chico que acabó de conocer hasta hace poco. Ahora que pensaba, no sabía nada de él, solo que era un humano, pero nada más. La emoción de saber que no eran los únicos lo habían ganado y no le dejaron hablar mucho, solo intercambiaron algunas palabras. Sin dudas algunas fue la conversación más corta y estúpida del mundo.

_-¿Qué diría Cake si se entera que estoy con un chico que no sé nada de él?-_ pensó la chica

Se imaginó a su hermana con el seño fruncido, los brazos cruzados, golpeando el piso impaciente con sus patas _diciéndole_ "_Ay chamaca. No te enseñé de esta forma, trayendo extraños a casa"_ Lanzó una risita al imaginarse la escena. Luego una imagen cruzó por su cabeza, algo que no se había percatado. Finn la había visto desnuda. La cara de Fionna enrojeció hasta no poder más.

Finn no se había dado cuenta de ello. Estaba ocupado admirando la paz del bosque. Mirando a algún animal o si no estaba hundido en sus pensamientos. Estaba feliz de que por fin haya encontrado a otro humano, pero no podía hablarle por la vergüenza que sentía de haber visto a la chica como Dios le trajo al mundo, no quería decir nada por si la Fionna había olvidado aquella escena, no sabía que los dos estaban pensando en lo mismo. También pensaba en cómo había llegado aquí y si cómo estaba su hermano. De seguro estaba preocupado por su repentina desaparición.

Mientras seguían caminando Fionna pensaba en donde podía sentarse a hablar con el humano. Primero debían ir a un lugar donde podían limpiar y arreglar la ropa rasgada y mugrosa de Finn. No podían quedarse en el bosque Simonnagio, ya que este bosque era conocido por los grandes peligros y bestias que merodeaban alrededor. Así que solo se le ocurrió su casa. Aunque temía que su hermana Cake los viese y malinterprete su relación. Conocía muy bien el genio de su hermana.

Fionna se detuvo repentinamente y se quedó parada. El chico también se detuvo, mirándola extrañado.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó la humano

-Te llevaré a mi casa- contestó la chica- pero necesito que me prometas algo

-¿El qué?- preguntó confundido

-Necesito que me prometas que no llamaras la atención- dijo la humana mirándolo fijamente

En la mirada de la chica se reflejaba preocupación, cosa que llamó la atención del chico. No entendía por qué estaba tan preocupada. Finalmente, Finn sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza- Lo prometo-

Fionna suspiró aliviada. Luego alzó la cabeza, le sonrió al humano y dio media vuelta.

-Andando- dijo volviendo a caminar- Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte- en su voz se notaba la emoción que sentía.

Finn no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo emocionaba que estaba la humana.

-Yo también tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte- contestó el chico alcanzándola

En ese momento ambos se miraron y se sonrieron mutuamente. Pasaron alrededor de media hora hasta que por fin hallaron la salida del bosque Simonnagio. Al salir, Fionna guió a Finn hasta su casa. Finn se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver la casa de la chica, que era idéntica a la suya, era demasiado parecida. Agitó su cabeza y se dio una palmada en los cachetes. Decidió no hacer ni un comentario.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la chica al ver el extraño comportamiento de Finn. Le pareció gracioso lo que acababa de hacer

-N…nada. No sucede nada- contestó el chico con una sonrisa

Fionna simplemente se encogió de hombros para luego hacer una señal con la mano a Finn para que la esperara ahí. Abrió la puerta de la casa y entró. Al entrar estudió la casa de píe a cabeza, luego suspiró aliviada de que no haya nadie. Bajó nuevamente. Desde la puerta hizo un ademan al muchacho de cabellera rubia para que entrara. Una vez más, adentro, Finn se sorprendió por el parentesco de la casa de la chica y la suya. No encontraba una respuesta para lo que veía.

-Siéntate- dijo la humana, estirando una silla para él

-Linda casa- dijo Finn sentándose

-Jaja, perdón por el desorden- se disculpó la chica con una risita nerviosa y avergonzada

Luego de eso, nuevamente hubo silencio que se apoderó de toda la sala. No duró más un minuto hasta que Finn fue el primero en hablar.

-Adelante- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿no tenías preguntas que hacerme?-

Fionna observó al humano fijamente, luego desvió su mirada a suelo, entrelazó sus manos para ver al chico nuevamente. Decidió hablar.

-Sí- contestó- ¿de dónde eres?, ¿eres el único humano de dónde vienes?, ¿tienes algún hermano o hermana?-

-Vengo de unas tierras llamadas Ooo- contestó. Por la expresión de Fionna, supo que no había escuchado hablar de él, pero decidió continuar- sí, tengo un hermano…-

-¡¿En serio?!- preguntó Fionna emocionada, levantándose de la silla. No dejó a Finn terminar

-Sí, pero… no es un humano- dijo desviando la mirada- es un perro con poderes mágicos- prosiguió volviendo la mirada hacia ella

-Oh… ya veo- dijo la chica volviendo a sentarse algo desilusionada

-Lamento desilusionarte-

-No te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa negando con las manos- yo también tengo una hermana, solo que ella es una gata con poderes mágicos-

-Oh- dijo Finn sorprendido- ¿y dónde está ella?-

-Ella ya no vive aquí- contestó algo triste- se casó el año pasado. Ahora vive con su esposo y sus hijos-

Finn quedó sorprendido. Con Jake había sucedido algo muy parecido. Otra coincidencia.

Pasaron las horas y ellos seguían conversando amistosamente. Finn le contó todo acerca de él a Fionna y viceversa. Se dieron cuenta que ambos tenían muchas cosas en común. A ambos los encontraron abandonados de bebés en el bosque y fueron criados por animales con poderes mágicos. Les encantaba las aventuras. Ambos eran considerados héroes en sus tierras. Ambos tenían pésima suerte en el amor.

-Lamento mucho que Marceline no haya aceptado casarse contigo- dijo la chica sintiendo pena por su nuevo amigo

-Eso ya pasó, no me afecta mucho ahora- contestó Finn desinteresado, hamacándose con las patas traseras de la silla- Lamento que todos los príncipes te acosen-

-Ya estoy acostumbrada- contestó la chica suspirando resignada- pos cierto, ¿dónde exactamente queda Ooo?- preguntó curiosa

-Siendo sincero, no puedo darte una respuesta concreta- contestó el chico sentándose bien- no sé exactamente en qué rincón del mundo se encuentra Aaa-

-Entonces ¿cómo llegaste aquí?-

-Ni yo mismo lo sé-

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- preguntó confundida

Finn suspiró profundamente, para luego ver a la chica seriamente- verás…-

Le contó todo lo sucedido hasta el momento en que llegó aquí. Cómo después de acabar con toda maldad en Ooo todo cambió. El rey helado dejó de secuestrar princesas desapareciendo de la nada. Pero un día apareció, pidiendo su ayuda, llevándolo a unas antiguas ruinas. Ahí fue donde las cosas raras comenzaron a suceder.

**Flash back**

-¡Tobi!, ¡ayuda!- gritó Finn, pidiendo ayuda al nombrado. Este solo se le quedó viendo

Esas manos negras arrastraron a Finn hasta las paredes, haciendo que las traspasara, desapareciendo junto a ellas.

-Que comience el juego- dijo Tobi con una sonrisa

Finn se encontraba en un lugar completamente obscuro. No había nada a su alrededor más que completa oscuridad. Silencio. Un silencio ensordecedor.

-¿Dónde mierda estoy?- preguntó el humano

En ese momento observó su alrededor. No veía nada, solo oscuridad completa. No había diferencia entre tener los ojos abiertos o cerrados, solo se veía oscuridad y se escuchaba ese pitido ensordecedor del silencio absoluto que volvería loco a cualquiera.

En ese momento pudo notar las manos negras. ¿Cómo pudo diferenciar las manos negras de aquella oscuridad? Fácil. Había un brillo dorado que rodeaba todos los bordes de esas manos. Estas estaban estirando los brazos y piernas de Finn.

-¡Suéltame!- se quejó el muchacho forcejeando en un intento en vano de escapar

-_Que comience el juego-_ se escuchó una voz. Voz que reconoció Finn

-¿Tobi?-

En ese momento. Una luz se prendió en aquél lugar completamente oscuro. Segando al instante a Finn. Cuando abrió los ojos ya no estaba ahí, si no, estaba cayendo del cielo.

-¡¿Qué mierda?!- preguntó el humano asustado

Estaba descendiendo desde una gran altura. Podía ver las hojas de varios árboles frondosos que formaban un bosque a lo lejos. No podía hacer nada más que caer. Chocó contra las hojas de un árbol. Se cubría con sus brazos mientras las ramas rasgaban su ropa y cortaba su piel. Cayó estrepitosamente sobre un lago.

Salió algo adolorido del lago, pero al salir se encontró con lo que parecía ser una chica.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Entonces fue así como nos conocimos- dijo la chica sorprendida

-Así es- contestó Finn

-Manos negras…¡qué diablos era eso!- preguntó la chica

-No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que me trajeron aquí por una razón- contestó el chico- por cierto, ¿Qué hacías en el bosque?-

-Bueno… estaba a punto de ir con el príncipe Gumball cuando…. ¡Gumball!- dijo la chica levantándose de su lugar

-Él era tu ex novio, el chicle presuntuoso ¿no?, ¿qué sucede con él?- preguntó el humano confundido

-Quedé con él en que nos íbamos a ver en el dulce palacio- contestó. En su rostro se notaba las ganas de no querer ir

-¿Una promesa real?- preguntó Finn

-Sí- contestó resignada

-Ve, una promesa real no debe ser rota- contestó seriamente- yo me quedaré aquí a esperarte-

-Gracias- dijo levantándose dirigiéndose a la salida- recuerda tu promesa-

-Sí, sí. No llamaré mucho la atención-

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa- no tardaré- dijo para luego cerrar la puerta

Finn suspiró fuertemente. Luego observó el lugar, notando una vez más el parecido a su casa. Se levantó y rascó su cabeza. Al lado suyo, a unos metros de la mesa había una estantería. Había varios objetos adentro, entre tantos una fotografía. Finn se acercó a ella. Curioso la agarró. Ahí estaban Fionna y una gata. Ambas estaban muy felices ya que tenían una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Supo al instante que se trataba de la hermana de la chica.

En ese momento Finn sintió una presencia. Rápidamente saltó hacia atrás. En ese momento el suelo donde estaba Finn se había roto como si alguien hubiera dado un potente puñetazo al suelo, dejando un enorme hueco en el suelo.

-¿_Qué carajos?_\- preguntó Finn sorprendido

En ese momento, recibió un potente puñetazo en su cara, mandándolo volar sobre unos estantes. Este se rompió al instante por el impacto.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el muchacho, el cual estaba recostado sobre los restos del estante y un hilillo de sangre por su boca

Finn sintió que algo se acercaba. Rápidamente se paró y esquivó el ataque. Nuevamente en la pared quedó una marca de puño.

_-Creo saber que pasa-_pensó Finn

Se quedó quieto en su lugar. Cerró los ojos, esperando algo… En ese momento, sintió un gran puñetazo en la pansa, escupió un poco de sangre, pero se repuso rápidamente. Cerró su puño con fuerza, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en un azul oscuro, en su puño comenzó a formarse una capa gélida que lo rodeó, comenzando a formase la forma de un guante. En sus nudillos salieron púas de hielo.

Dio un gran puñetazo en su frente, pronto una figura comenzó a formarse en frente suyo, esta figura impactó contra un sillón de la sala.

-Eso dolió- dijo aquella figura secándose el hilillo de sangre que corría de su boca

Ahí se encontraba un sujeto de pelo negro. Piel pálida. Vestía con una camisa roja con cuadros negros y un pantalón jeans.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Finn mirándolo seriamente

-Eso debería preguntar yo- contestó levantándose seriamente

-Soy un amigo- contestó igual de serio

-Mientes- dijo secamente-¿eres un mago?- preguntó el sujeto con sus grandes ojos rojos clavados en él- esto será divertido- sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver sus colmillos

Dicho eso desapareció rápidamente. Finn miró por todos lados, luego pisó el suelo a su izquierda fuertemente, de él salió una gran pared de hielo. Se rompió en miles de pedacitos al impactarse con el puño del sujeto. Finn agarró el brazo del sujeto y lo lanzó al cielo, luego golpeó el piso con su puño, sacando de él una enorme púa dirigida al pelinegro. Este se repuso en el aire y golpeo la púa con su hacha-guitarra rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos.

-No te dijeron que escuchar las conversaciones de los otros es de mala educación, ¿Marshall Lee? – preguntó el humano seriamente

-Así que sabías que estaba aquí ¿no?, Finn- contestó el sujeto con una sonrisa

-Tú presencia se notaba a leguas-

-¿Dónde aprendiste magia?-

-De un amigo llamado Simon- contestó seriamente

-Ya veo- contestó igual de serio- eso no le contaste a Fionna-

-No me gusta presumir, no como otros- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "otros"

Marshall simplemente sonrió para luego empuñar su hacha-guitarra. Finn al verlo, sacó de su mochila la espada empuñándola. Ambos se miraron fijamente por segundos y luego se pusieron en marcha.

Estaban a punto de atacarse cuando enfrente ellos apareció Fionna interviniendo la batalla. Finn y Marshall se detuvieron a escasos centímetros de ella.

Finn frenó lo más fuerte que pudo, luego miró a la chica asustado- ¡Estás loca!- le gritó- ¡por poco y no te mataba!-

La chica dio una mirada fulminante, lo cual asustó un poco al chico.

-Finn, prometiste que no ibas a llamar la atención, y mira lo que hiciste- dijo seriamente

-No es mi culpa, es la culpa de ese estúpido vampiro-

-¡Hey!, ¡a quién le llamas vampiro estúpido, humano imbécil!-

-¡¿Aquí hay algún otro vampiro estúpido, estúpido?!- dijo acercándose a él

-¡No hay otro vampiro pero si otro estúpido, estúpido!-

-¡Bastaaa!- gritó Fionna ya harta, para luego suspirar una vez se callaron- ¿a qué vienes Marshall?- preguntó seriamente

Él era Marshall Lee. Un buen amigo de Fionna. Tiempo atrás ellos anduvieron juntos, pero su relación no duro por los celos excesivos del vampiro. Cada vez que veía a Fionna con otro hombre, terminaba pegándolo o insultándolo. Seguían siendo amigos, aunque él siempre terminaba pidiendo que volvieran.

-Solo pase a saludar cuando me encontré con este sujeto- contestó

-Hiciste más que saludar, ahora vete- dijo la chica sin rodeos

-Pero….-

-Ya oíste a la dama, ve a chupar sangre a otro lado- dijo Finn seriamente

-¡No te metas imbécil!- dijo acercándose a él

-¡Yo me meto si quiero!- dijo acercándose a él

-¡Ya basta los dos!- dijo la chica volviéndolos a separar- ya vete Marshall-

-Esperen… ¿y si les digo que sé algo de aquellas manos?- dijo con una sonrisa pícara

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron los dos sorprendidos

**Continuara…**

**¡Holaa a todos! **

**Me disculpo de todo corazón por la tardanza. Temas del colegio, ya saben. Ando algo atareado debido a que estoy en mi último año y pues… **

**Espero que les hayan gustado el capítulo, dejen reviews por favor, eso me inspira a continuar con la historia. **

**Nos vemos :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4- El fin de la existencia misma se acerca**

Fnn y Fionna se quedaron en silencio, atónitos. ¿Marshall hablaba en serio, sabía algo acerca de aquellas manos oscuras que atrajeron a Finn hasta Aaa? Además… ¿Marshall era alguien en quien confiar?

-¡Así que si estabas espiando!- acusó el humano con el dedo señalando al vampiro.

-¡Maldito. Te dije algo de importancia y sólo se te ocurre decir eso!- dijo apartando el dedo acusatorio del humano de un golpe.

-¡Basta!- gritó Fionna apartando a ambos- Finn, cálmate, quiero escuchar lo que Marshall tiene por decir- dicho eso el susodicho sonrió victorioso y le sacó la lengua al humano, este se irritó- y Marshall- prosiguió la chica- ¡Deja de acosarme! La próxima vez que lo hagas, Finn y yo te sacaremos de aquí a patadas- Finn rió despacio y estiró hacia abajo su párpado inferior de forma de burla.

Fionna simplemente suspiró y observó a ambos chicos con una mirada fulminante, Finn y Marshall temblaron al ver aquella mirada sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda. Se sentaron tiritando en el sofá con una sonrisa temblorosa. El humano no había pasado tanto tiempo con la chica, pero sabía que si se enojaba era de temer, lo sabía por aquella mirada.

-Marshall, ¿qué sabes de aquellas manos?- preguntó la humana

-Según lo que contó Finn, esas manos salieron de un mural antiquísimo.

-Así es, el mural tenía escrituras antiguas, en un idioma desconocido, tal vez de alguna lengua muerta - confirmó el humano- aún así, el mural estaba muy bien conservado, como si lo acababan de escribir ayer.

-¿Eso es posible?- preguntó Fionna sorprendida

Marshall sonrió- claro que lo es, ¿no?, Finn.

Fionna fijó su mirada al humano, este cruzó sus brazos y cerró sus ojos, para luego abrirlos cambiando su expresión a una completamente seria.

-Magia- contestó seriamente

-Así es- contestó el vampiro con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?- preguntó Fionna aún sin comprender

-Verás…- prosiguió Marshall- En el pasado, en las antiguas civilizaciones, nacía un mago en cada clan. Cuando un mago moría, otro nacía y heredaba la magia de su sucesor, así, cuando crecían, aprendían a controlar su magia y cuidaban a sus clanes. Se dice que gracias a la magia, los magos podían ver el futuro, y escribían en murales de piedra lo que veían, para advertir los peligros a las generaciones futuras.

-El mural que vio Finn- dijo Fionna captando de a poco.

Marshall asintió.

-Con la magia, podían resguardar los murales para que conserve su aspecto original y no se debiliten por mucho tiempo.

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con aquellas manos?- preguntó Finn

-Se dice que entre todos los clanes, existía un mago más poderoso que todos los demás. Este mago tenía el poder de manipular la oscuridad- contó Marshall seriamente- Al crecer fue volviéndose más poderoso. El mago era temible. Tenía el poder de hacer que sus enemigos durmiesen y le hacía tener pesadillas. Los que luchaban contra y con él decían que veían manos negras detrás de él.

-Y crees que esas manos sean las…

-Es una posibilidad- dijo el vampiro pensativo- dime, Finn, dijiste que esas manos te sostuvieron, ¿cómo te sentiste al instante que te tocaron?

-Bueno… cuando las manos me arrastraron hasta la pared sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Luego al traspasar las paredes me sentí desconcertado, no solo por el hecho de que pude traspasar las paredes, sino porque estaba en un lugar completamente oscuro, luego las manos me agarraron de los brazos y las piernas, logré soltarme y fue como llegué aquí.

-Eso es- interrumpió Marshall- no cabe duda que caíste en el sueño de aquellas manos, me sombra que te hayas liberado, sino quien sabe si podrías haber estado hablando con nosotros, o cualquier otra persona.

Solo esas palabras sobró para hacer que el humano sintiera un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Por suerte logró zafarse de esas manos porque o sino… estaría muerto. Marshall se llevó una mano en su barbilla y la fritó pensativo.

-Pero no sabía que podían transportar a personas a otro lugar- dijo algo confundido

Finn y Fionna se miraron unos a los otros.

**En Ooo**

Un perro colosal de pelaje amarillo se encontraba corriendo a gran velocidad por los bosques de la tierra de Ooo. Se veía algo apurado. Por cada paso que daba dejaba una gran huella por las tierras del bosque, esas huellas eran profundas, si no lo veías desde alto, podrías jurar que es un hueco.

-_Debo apurarme- _Pensó Jake-_ mi hermanito está con ese lunático del rey helado, aunque creo que no le costará a Finn hacerle frente._

Aún así, aumentó la velocidad y logró salir del bosque adentrándose al _Dulce Reino_.

Una chica de caramelo se encontraba en su laboratorio, haciendo experimentos. En su mesa había varios libros que parecían de antaño. También había varias botellas con líquidos variopintos. Varias hojas esparcidas por todos lados. La chica estaba concentradas en sus cosas, cundo sintió una presencia.

-¿Qué quieres Mrceline?- preguntó sin siquiera voltear a ver

De la nada, una mujer de cabello largo de color negro, piel completamente pálida, colmillos que sobresaltaban de su boca y un hacha-guitarra apareció.

-¡Bah!, quería asustarte- dijo la vampiresa en el aire, recostada como si estuviese en una cama

-Tantos años haciendo lo mismo te ha vuelto predecible- contestó la dulce princesa.

-Antes eras más divertida Bonnibel.

-Y tú más aterradora.

Marceline solo sonrió, luego se acercó a una de esas botellas variopintas y la agarró.

-¿Dónde está Finn y Jake?- preguntó agitando la botella

Justo cuando Bonnibel iba a contestar, la pared del laboratorio se rompió y del hueco salió el perro amarillo.

-¡Dulce princesa!- gritó el perro

-¿Eso contesta tú pregunta?- le contestó a la pelinegra- ¿qué sucede Jake?

-¡Dulce princesa, ven, necesito tú ayuda, acerca de unos murales y escritura antigua!- le dijo Jake

-¿Qué?

-No hay tiempo- dijo agarrándola y subiéndole en su lomo- ¡hay que apurarnos!

-E… espera- le dijo la chica de chicle- Marceline, ¡trae mi bolso!- le gritó a la chica antes de salir de ahí montando al perro

-Esto suena divertido- dijo con una sonrisa, agarrando el bolso blanco que estaba en la mesa y fue detrás de ellos.

**En Aaa**

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Finn al vampiro

-Las leyendas no cuentan que puede transportar hasta lugares lejanos- contestó- dijiste que venías de un lugar llamado…

-Ooo- contestó el humano

-No sé dónde queda, pero de algo estoy seguro- dijo seriamente- te trajo aquí por algún motivo. Sea bueno o no.

Finn pensó en la profecía que Tobi le había leído en los murales.

-"Dos mundos distintos se encontrarán. Dos seres destinados a encontrarse se unirán para salvar a sus respectivos mundos de una bestia"

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Fionna confundido

-Eso fue lo que estaba escrito en el mural- dijo seriamente- pero no terminó de entenderlo.

Marshall sonrió.

-¿Qué te causa gracias?- preguntó el chico

-Esto suena interesante- dijo levantándose- necesitaremos la ayuda de cierto cerebrito.

-Ay no- dijo la chica

-Lo siento Fionna, a mí tampoco me agrada- dijo con una tono de asco- pero necesitaremos la ayuda de Gumball.

**En Ooo.**

Jake ya se encontraba en los territorios del Rey Helado. Se encontraba corriendo a una gran velocidad. Cada paso que daba, dejaba una gran huella en la nieve que se rellenaba por los copos que caían del cuelo. Bonnibel iba montada en el lomo del perro. Tiritando del frio. Y Marceline iba volando a su lado.

-_Me arrepiento de no haber traído un abrigo- _pensó mientras frotaba sus manos en un intento de entrar en calor.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a la entrada de aquellas ruinas heladas. Entraron a la ruina y La Dulce princesa y Marceline echaron un silbido de asombro. La cueva era enorme y sorprendente.

-¿Hermanito?- preguntó el canino al notar que Finn no estaba en ningún lado.

-¿Dónde está Finn?- preguntó la vampiresa.

-No lo sé- contestó desconcertado Jake.

-Miren esto chicos- dijo a los presentes.

Ambos giraron y vieron a Bonnibel agachada, con un trozo de la prenda azul de Finn. Sin dudas algo no andaba bien.

**En Aaa.**

Finn y Fionna se encontraban caminando en dirección al _Dulce Reino_. Marshall iba volando encima de ellos. Cubriéndose con una sombrilla del rayo del sol. Los humanos charlaban mientras el vampiro los miraba curioso.

-Entonces, ¿dónde nos vamos?- preguntó Finn

-Al Dulce Reino- contestó Fionna con una sonrisa

¿Dulce Reino? No podría ser el mismo que Finn conocía… ¿o sí?

-¿Para qué?

-Para hablar con Gumbal- dijo la chica con un tono de irritación.

Finn sonrió por el tono de la chica.

-Gumbal es el tipo tan engreído que querías, ¿no?

-Sí – contestó Fionna apenada.

Finn entendía cómo se sentía Fionna. No la culpaba de irritarse. Según lo que le contó la humana, ¿quién no se irritaría al lado de él?

-No quiero verlo- continuó la chica- es demasiado presuntuoso y narcisista. Cuando hablo con él, de lo único que charlamos es de lo hermoso que es y de sus estúpidos experimentos.

-Pero aún sí te enamoraste de él- dijo el chico con un tono burlesco.

-No me lo hagas recordar- dijo como si hablar del tema de daba nauseas- además…- prosiguió con una sonrisa también burlesca- tú también te enamoraste de alguien parecida.

Finn se quedó callado. Sintió como si un balde lleno de agua fría se le cayera encima. Le dio una cuchara de su propia medicina. Fionna rió al dejar callado a su amigo. Marshall a lo lejos miró con recelo al humano. Fionna volvió a reírse después de mucho tiempo, claro que eso lo hacía feliz, lo que le desagradaba era que reía con el humano, no con él.

-_Estúpido humano- _pensó el vampiro. Le daría un golpe ahora mismo, pero el tema de las manos negras le interesaba más.

Se acercó a los humanos y habló:

-Apresúrense. A este paso nunca llegaremos al _Dulce Reino_\- para luego levantar vuelo- ¡Si no se apresuran los dejaré atrás.

-Por mí bien- le susurró la chica al chico.

Finn sonrió por el comentario de la rubia.

Al cabo de media hora, los tres ya llegaron al _Dulce Reino_. Finn se quedó impresionado, casi boquiabierto por lo que veía a su alrededor. El reino era idéntico al _Dulce Reino_ que conocía. Las casas. Los colores. Los cementos de chicle y los techos de pan de jengibre. Todo era igual. Le aterraba, pero decidió no decirle nada a Finn y Marshall. Seguimos caminando hasta que dimos con el Dulce Palacio. Otro parentesco, era una réplica al palacio de Bonnible. Finn volvió a aterrarse. Entraron al palacio como si nada. En ese momento una menta parlante vino hacia nosotros.

-¿Mentita?- pregunté sorprendido.

Era Mentita, solo que... ¿era mujer? En vez del traje que llevaba Mentita, esta tenía un vestido de Ama de llaves. Vino corriendo ante nosotros cuando nos vio entrar. Me miró algo confundid.

-¿Me conoces?- preguntó.

-No lo sé- contesté.

-Lady Mentita, él es Finn, un amigo nuestro- dijo Fionna con una sonrisa.

-Entiendo- dijo haciendo una reverencia- encantada.

-El placer es… ¿mío?- dije algo confundido.

-Las formalidades para después- dijo el vampiro- ¿dónde está el chicloso ese?

Antes de que Mentita pudiese decir algo, como por arte de magia apareció el susodicho. Este era muy parecido a Bonnibel, solo que en versión hombre, hasta el color rosa lo tenía, parecía un afeminado.

-¡Hola!- saludó con una sonrisa

-Este es afeminado, ¿no?- le susurré Marshall

-Aún ni has visto todo- me susurró con un tono asqueado.

Saludó a Marshall y a Fionna, pero cuando me vio, se quedó parado, examinándome.

-¿Qué?- pregunté incómodo por cómo me observaba.

Llevó una mano a su mentón y comenzó a frotarlo, pensativo, luego miró a Fionna del mismo modo. Sus ojos se iluminaron de estrellas al instante.

-¡Otro humano!- gritó, como si hallase el descubrimiento del año.

-Así es Einstein- le dijo Marshall- tardaste tanto en darte cuenta.

Pero Gumball lo ignoró, agarró mi mano y lo subió arriba y debajo de modo de saludo.

-Mucho gusto- dijo con una sonrisa- tu poder entender lo que mi decir.

-¿Este me cree un cavernícola?- le pregunté a Fionna, esta simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-¡Así que puedes hablar, interesante!- dijo sacando un cuaderno de la nada y anotando "_La cosa rara puede hablar bien nuestro idioma"_.

-¡¿Cosa rara?! ¡Pero si tú mismo dijiste que soy un humano!- gritó enojado.

Ahora entendía lo que Fionna le había dicho. No pasó ni un segundo que lo conoció y Gumbal ya lo irritaba. La chica debió darse cuenta porque rió y dijo "_Te lo dije"_.

-¿De dónde vienes? ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Esposa? ¿Hay más humanos de dónde vienes?- le preguntó el hombre chicle acercándose más a Finn, haciendo que retrocediera y chocara de espaldas contra la pared.

-¡Hombre!, ¡tranquilo!, que haces muchas preguntas- dijo Finn con una gota cayendo de su cien.

Miré a Fionna en busca de ayuda, pero ella solo presenciaba la escena riéndose.

-¡Contesta!- le exigió.

-¡No contestaré ni una de tus preguntas!- le gritó Finn

-¡¿Ah no?! ¡Fionna, has que conteste!-

-¡¿Qué, por qué yo?!- protestó ella.

-¡Por qué yo quiero!- le dijo como un niño malcriado- ¡Hazle un baile sexy para que responda!

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó ella.

-¡Ya para!- le dijeron Finn y Mrshall dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza. Dejándole dos chinchones.

-¡Príncipe Gumball!- le dijo Lady Mentita agitándolo ya que se encontraba tirado en el suelo con los ojos de espirales babeando.

-Siempre tan aguafiestas como siempre Marshall- dijo el chicloso.

-Tú tan homosexual como siempre- le contestó.

-¡Qué no lo soy!- le gritó

-¡Pues pareces!

Finn miró la escena con una gota cayendo de su cien. Fionna se acercó a él y le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

-Ves, es tan irritante.

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Finn- solo pasé diez minutos con él y ya estoy irritado.

-Como sea- dijo Gumball reponiendo la compostura- ¿han venido a saludar o a algo más?

Finn, Fionna y Marshall se miraron mutuamente y luego sintieron.

-Gumball, tenemos que contarte algo- dijo la chica seriamente.

Gumball encaró la ceja.

Los cuatros se encontraban sentados en la sala del Dulce Palacio. Gumbal les ofreció a tomar un poco de té. Mientras tomaban. Finn le contó todo el príncipe.

-Ya veo- dijo bajando en la mesa su tasa- así fue como llegaste, interesante.

-¿Sabes algo acerca de esas manos negras?- preguntó el humano.

-Me temo que mis conocimientos respecto a ese tema es ilimitado.

-¿Entonces no sabes nada?- preguntó la chica algo desilusionada.

-Yo jamás dije que no sé nada- contestó con una sonrisa.

Gumbal se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a unos estantes llenos de libros. Poso un dedo por los lomos de cada libro hasta que dio con el que buscaba. Sonrió. Entre ellos sacó un libro completamente polvoriento; el libro parecía de antaño. Era de color verde, sus hojas pintada en un color amarillento por los años daba la impresión de que fuera lo que fuese, los escrito era importante.

Gumbal sopló la portada polvorienta del libro, luego se sentó y abrió el libro.

-¿Qué es ese libro?- preguntó la chica curiosa.

-Este libro pasó de generación a generación en mi familia- contó- el primer rey del Dulce reino fue el primero en escribir.

-¿Qué tiene adentro?- preguntó Finn

-Cómo se creó el Dulce reino. Los hallazgos más sorprendentes de mis antepasados, y claro, los míos- dijo con algo de aire de arrogancia.

-¿Y eso en qué nos ayuda imbésil?- preguntó Marshall el cual estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados.

-Ay Marshall, tan ignorante como siempre.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No lo ves- dijo hojeando varias hojas del libro- Finn dijo que encontró un mural antiquísimo pero bien cuidado allá de donde viene- dijo- aquí hay algo parecido.

Los tres invitados se quedaron callados. ¿Algo parecido?

-Aquí está- dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa- Las ruina Alfa.

-¿Ruina Alfa?- preguntó Finn.

-sí lo llamó mi abuelo- contestó sin despejar su vista al libro- es una ruina muy rara que descubrió hace un milenio atrás.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Finn y Fionna

-¡Eso es como 1000 años!- dijo Finn.

-¡No es como, es 1000 años atrás!- dijo Fionna sorprendida.

-¿Por qué se sorprenden? Estoy compuesto de chicle- dijo estirando su piel- es normal.

-No importa si has vivido más de mil años, sigue contándonos acerca de esas ruinas- dijo el vampiro.

-Como decía. Mi abuelo había encontrado una ruina y lo nombró Alfa, en las ruinas había un mural con escritura y dibujos parecidos a los que contó Finn.

-¿Y dónde está esa ruina?- preguntó la chica.

Gumbal sonrió- abajo nuestro- dijo señalando el piso.

Finn, Fionna y Marshall se miraron unos a los otros.

Los cuatros estaban caminando por un largo pasillo rocoso. Estaban bajo el subsuelo del _Dulce Reino. _El lugar era bastante estrecho, el suelo, tanto como las paredes y el techo eran de piedras. Los alrededores eran húmedos y casi no entraba la luz del sol. Caminaron hasta que llegaron frente a una puerta de roble grande y bien cuidado.

-Esta es la entrada- dijo Gumbal, el cual tenía una antorcha en su mano para iluminar el camino.

Finn y Marshall empujaron la puerta. Al abrirlo se encontraron con la ruina. El lugar era bastante grande y estrecho. Estaba iluminado por varios focos de luz que colgaban por el techo de roca y enfrente de ellos se encontraba un mural con varios dibujos y escrituras antiguas.

-Esto…- dijo el rubio acercándose al mural- es muy parecido a lo que vi en la otra ruina…

Entre todos los dibujos pudo divisar algo que llamó mucho su atención. En el otro mural allá en Ooo el dibujo era de una chica alzando una espada enfrentándose a un monstruo parecido a El Lich, solo que ahora en este dibujo era un hombre. Finn observó el dibujo y el hombre que alzaba la espada era idéntico a él, incluyendo la gorra de oso polar.

\- No puede ser…- dijo, dándose cuenta que aquél dibujo de la chica era igual a Fionna.

-¿Qué pasa Finn?- preguntó la rubia, acercándose al nombrado.

-Fionna… el mura…

-Así que te has dado cuenta- dijo una voz proveniente detrás de ellos.

A Finn se le hizo conocida esa voz y giró a ver si su sospecha era correcta.

-Tobi… ¿qué significa todo esto?

Sin dudas era Tobi. Se encontraba recostado por uno de los marcos de la gran puerta de mármol, con los brazos cruzados.

-Creo que ya lo sabes.

-Ese… ¿soy yo?- preguntó señalando la imagen- y el del otro mural es Fionna.

-Bingo- dijo Tobi.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?

-Finn… El Lich sigue vivo… y con él se avecina el final de la existencia misma.

**Continuara…**

**Hola :D**

**Les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste y por favor dejen Reviews, me da inspiración para poder continuar con la historia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5- Comienza el viaje. **

Finn se quedó estupefacto frente a Tobi. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿El Lich, vivo? Debe ser una broma. El rubio sonrió con un leve temblor en sus labios, miró al encapuchado con cierto tono de incredibilidad.

-Es broma, ¿no?- preguntó esperanzado.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció junto a su esperanza cuando el encapuchado lo miró seriamente. Como usaba una máscara no podía ver su expresión seria. Pero sus ojos lo delataban: sus ojos, de color azul, brillaba con un cierto brillo, un brillo que decía "_estos no es una broma"_

Fionna, que notaba la intranquilidad de Finn y las palabras serias de aquél sujeto que apareció de la nada, se preocupó. Dio un paso hacia adelante y decidió hablar.

-Finn- la chica se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos- ¿qué pasa?

El chico la miró por unos segundos y luego volvió su mirada al encapuchado.

-¿Es en serio?- volvió a preguntar.

Tobi asintió.

-El Lich no ha muerto. Sigue vivo, débil, pero vivo.

Finn apretó los puños. No podía ser, después de todo lo que pasó, el Lich seguía vivo. Él creyó haberlo matado en aquel valle tiempo atrás, se había equivocado.

-No es posible…

-Lo es- contestó el encapuchado- sigue con vida, y si se recupera… podría ser una amenaza peor que hace un año.

Un año atrás. Finn junto a Jake, la dulce princesa y Marceline habían enfrentado al Lich. Casi habían muerto esa vez, pero lograron matarlo, o eso creía Finn.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el rubio- ¿cómo es que sigue vivo?

-Bueno…

-¡Finn!- gritó Fionna, enojada por que la había ignorado.

El susodicho fijó su mirada a la chica. Se había olvidado de que ella, el vampiro y el afeminado príncipe estaban presentes.

-Fionna…- dijo titubeando, algo apenado.

-Finn… ¿quién es él, quién es el Lich y de qué están hablando?

Finn miró a Tobi, luego a Fionna. Ser rascó la cabeza y suspiró.

-Mejor subamos, es una larga historia…

_**En Ooo.**_

Jake se encontraba arrodillado, con una tela azul en sus patas. La dulce princesa, se encontraba detrás de él, tocando su hombro y Marceline estaba a su lado. Seguían en aquellas ruinas ubicadas en _El reino helado_.

Jake olisqueaba la tela de color azul, luego lo dejó caer al suelo.

-Es de él- confirmó, triste.

-No crees qué…- dijo Bonnibel, tapándose la boca.

-No- dijo la vampiresa- sigue vivo- luego miró de reojo el lugar- no hay indicio de una batalla, además…- aspiró fuertemente, oliendo el lugar- no huele a sangre.

Jake y Bonnibel miraron a Marceline, sorprendidos. Era cierto, el lugar estaba intacto. Jake lo confirmó, diciendo que el lugar estaba igual que como hace tan solo unas horas. Si Finn hubiese muerto, al menos su cuerpo estaría presente en el lugar, pero no estaba. Eso dio esperanzas a los tres. En ese momento, el perro mágico recordó algo.

-Había alguien más con nosotros…- dijo mirando el suelo.

Marceline y la Dulce princesa lo miraron confundido.

-¿Alguien más…?- preguntó Bonnibel confundida.

-Sí…- contestó Jake, apretando sus sienes con los dedos índice y del medio, intentando recordar- pero cuando intento pensar en esa persona… su imagen dentro de mi cabeza se distorsiona.

Ambas mujeres se miraron confundidas, luego volvieron sus miradas al perro.

-Magia- dijo la vampiresa- alguien debió de encantarte con un hechizo de distorsión.

-Volvamos al _Dulce reino_\- dijo Bonnibel- tal vez ahí pensemos con más claridad.

_**En Aaa.**_

Todos se encontraban de vuelta en el _Dulce palacio_, incluyendo a Tobi. Lady Mentita, al ver al encapuchado se alarmó un poco e intentó llamar a los guardias, pero Gumbal la detuvo, convenciéndola de que no es un enemigo. Luego fueron en la sala del palacio.

Se sentaron en los sofás que ofrecía la lujosa sala y escucharon atentamente a Finn. Les contó todo, comenzando desde la parte que conoció a su hermano y su familia, hasta que mataron al Lich, les contó que el Lich era una criatura despreciable y horrenda, alguien que solo pensaba en los humanos como mero error de la naturaleza, era la encarnación del mal mismo de los humanos.

Todos quedaron estupefacto, con la piel blanca como papel, inclusive el mismo Marshall, que supuestamente no se aterrorizaba de nada y nadie. Nadie podía creer que Finn, se hubiera enfrentado a aquél monstruo y hubiese salido ganando.

-Entonces…- habló Fionna- por eso tenías tanto miedo en las ruinas, cuando Tobi mencionó al Lich.

-No sentía miedo- contestó Finn, cruzándose de brazos- sino preocupación.

-Deberías- dijo Tobi seriamente- el Lich volverá, esta vez más fuerte y con sed de sangre.

-Espera…- dijo Marshall, interviniendo por vez primera en la conversación- este tipo viene, dice que el Lich no ha muerto, que volverá y todos le creen.

Finn, Fionna y Gumball guardaron silencio. No lo habían visto de esa forma. El rubio miró a Tobi detenidamente. A penas lo había conocido en la mañana, no sabía nada de él y su máscara, completamente blanca, que solo dejaba ver sus ojos, no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Por un momento pensó que tal vez todo lo que decía Tobi, en realidad era falso, pero luego recalcó que algo muy raro pasó en la mañana, vio como de las paredes salían unas manos negras muy raras y fantasmales que lo habían arrastrado a este lugar llamado Aaa.

Tobi se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, creo que depende de ustedes cree en mi o no- luego miró a Finn- pero no estoy mintiendo.

El humano tragó saliva. No sabía si creerle o no, pero si decía la verdad…

-Bueno- dijo el príncipe gumball- yo le creo.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos, sorprendidos.

-¿Crees en él Gumball?- preguntó la humana confundida.

-Eres un imbécil- dijo el vampiro- ¿acaso lo homosexual se subió en tu cabeza?

-Primero que nada…¡No soy homosexual!- gritó enojado, enseñando su puño a Marshall- y segundo- suspiró- Fionna, supongamos que lo que dice es verdad. El Lich vendrá al castillo en busca de Finn, debemos estar preparados, además…. Tobi se ve como un espécimen nuevo, debo estudiarlo- dijo con brillos en sus ojos, acercándose a él.

-¿Seguro que no eres homosexual?- preguntó, asustado, alejándolo de él.

-¡Qué no!

Marshall miró al enmascarado con cierto aire de sospecha.

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti?

Los demás lo miraron atentos, esperando una respuesta.

Tobi suspiró, luego miró a todos y casqueó los dedos. De la nada, la escena cambió, ya no estaban en la sala del trono, sino, en lo que parecía una cueva: las paredes del lugar eran rocosa, pero en vez de su color natural, color tierra, eran de un color verdoso, solo que más oscuro. El suelo, en cambio, era completamente negro, parecía viscoso, el techo, por otra parte, era aterrador; púas salían de él, una acumulación de tierra, con esa sustancia negra y en la punta, era filosísima, tanto que con solo verla, parecía que te cortaba. Por todo el lugar, había una especie de niebla verdosa.

Todos parecían desconcertados, de un segundo a otro, se encontraban en un lugar completamente diferente. El lugar transmitía una esencia a muerte.

-No se preocupen- dijo Tobi tranquilo- es solo una ilusión.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Finn aún desconcertado.

Tobi solo hizo un ademan, diciéndoles que mirara a su izquierda. Todos, confundidos, hicieron caso, casi les salió el alma por la boca al ver aquella escena: en lo que parecía, un lago; el lago era verde en el centro, arremolinado, giraba una sustancia negra y espantosa, en medio del lago y esa sustancia, flotaba una esfera verde, en su interior algo aún peor habitaba. Dentro de la esfera, yacía un esqueleto sobrehumano, el esqueleto medía como 1,80, su boca se encontraba abierta, sus dedos eran afilados, en su cabeza, sobresalían dos cuernos, uno de ellos, se encontraba retorcido, mientras que el otro, estaba roto. Sus ojos brillaban de un color verde intenso. Aunque fuera una ilusión, se podía oler aquél fétido olor a muerto.

-El Lich…- dijo Finn, sorprendido.

Tobi asintió, mientras que los otros, palidecían.

-N…no puede ser…- dijo Fionna. Parecía paralizada, en su voz y ojos se notaba el miedo.

-Sigue vivo- dijo Gumball- no era broma.

Marshall miró a Tobi, este hizo lo mismo. El vampiro asintió, ahora lo creía.

-¿Nos puede ver?- preguntó el mismo.

-No, ni aunque estuviéramos frente a él en la realidad nos vería- contestó Tobi- aún no tiene conciencia, es más, ni si quiera ha recuperado todas sus parte.

-Eso quiere decir que podemos ir y matarlo antes de que se recupere- dijo Finn, esperanzados.

Todos sonrieron, recobrando las esperanzas. Pero todo cayó en pedazos cuando el enmascarado negó con la cabeza.

-Si vas junto a él, solo con entrar en la cueva, morirás- dijo seriamente- ves a tu alrededor, las paredes, el suelo, el techo, todo, está contaminado, morirás con solo olerlo, el muy infeliz creó una defensa.

Todos perdieron las esperanzas.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando reviva?- preguntó Fionna.

-Cuando reviva, será mucho más fuerte, más mortífero y despiadado que antes- contestó seriamente.

Todos volvieron a palidecer. Finn pensó en la posibilidad de ganar, si antes le costaba vencerlo, que sería si volviera con sus fuerzas duplicadas.

-Lo malo es que también duplicó sus discípulos.

-¿Discípulos?

-Por todo Aaa y Ooo. Finn, ¿te has preguntado por qué disminuyó la cantidad de malvados estos últimos dos años?

-¿Por qué los vencí?

Tobi negó con la cabeza

-Porque han estado entrenando recaudando personas que se unan a su causa, seguir al Lich- contestó seriamente.

Finn se quedó callado. Ahora todo tenía sentido, pero… ¿hasta el Rey Helado se unió a ellos?

-Pero no todo es malas noticias- dijo casqueando sus dedos, volviendo a la sala del _Dulce reino._\- aún quedan dos años, dos largos años para que el Lich se recupere y se levante. Tiempo suficiente, para que te entrenes y recaudes aliados, amigos, que te ayuden a lucha con el Lich.

En ese momento, todos abrieron los ojos de par en par. ¿Dos años? ¿En serio? ¡Eso es fantástico! Finn había recuperado la confianza, tenía que recaudar aliados, gente que pelé con él, pero no podía hacerlo solo. Miró a Fionna, Gumbal y Marshall. Los tres lo miraron por unos segundos y asintieron, sabían que debían hacer, debían ayudarlo.

-Bien- dijo empuñando su espada- dos años, es suficiente.

-Esto será divertido- dijo Marshall tronando sus puños- me alegro de que hayas venido, Finn.

-Yo también me alegro- dijo Fionna, acercándose a Finn- pero esto no es un juego y lo saben.

-Da igual- dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa- Finn, ¿Qué te parece si empezamos a entrenar?

-Suena excelente- dijo el humano sonriendo.

-¡Oigan, no me excluyan!- dijo Fionna también sonriendo.

-Yo me encargaré de los armamentos- dijo Gumball, tocando el hombro de Finn.

Tobi miró la escena divertido. De la preocupación y temor, pasaron a la confianza y sonrisas.

-Bueno…- dijo el mismo, dando un paso hacia adelante- Finn, Fionna, deben ver al oráculo.

**Continuará….**

**Hola amigos :D **

**¿Qué tal están?**

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste. **

**Jeje, tengo tantas cosas planeadas para esta historia, y espero que les guste.**

**Nos vemos! n.n/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6- El oráculo.**

Finn y Fionna se encontraban parados, frente al _Dulce Castillo._ Había un gran barco embarcado en la orilla del reino; era enorme, y no, no estaba hecho de caramelo, como todo lo demás, si no de madera, una de color negro azabache, sus velas eran enormes, en el medio de ella tenía una imagen de una serpiente enrollada color verde oscuro, el reptil mordía su propia cola, era el símbolo del Oráculo.

Muchas criaturas, de todo tipo, subían y bajaban del barco, alistando todo lo necesario para el viaje. Finn se rascó la cabeza, miró el barco algo asustado.

-¿Esto es necesario?- preguntó a la chica.

-El príncipe Gumball dijo que es la única forma de llegar hasta la isla- contestó la chica.

-Pero… ¿no podemos llegar a píe?

-No, la isla lavanda, hogar del oráculo, es una isla protegida por magia, no se puede entrar ni por tierra, mar o aire- contestó un sujeto.

Ese sujeto era el capitán Jorch, un sujeto alto, de piel verdosa, ojos de color cristal, fornido, con una cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo. Era el capitán oficial del Barco Oráculo. Un barco encargado de llevar a quien quiera ver al oráculo por la isla.

-Pero… ¿por qué debemos ver al oráculo?- preguntó el humano.

-Finn, necesitamos que el Oráculo presagie el futuro, o parte de él. Necesitamos su ayuda, o perderemos contra el Lich- contestó la humana seriamente.

Finn suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Vamos chaval- dijo Jorch, dándole palmaditas en la espalada- no me digas que tienes miedo al barco.

-Al barco no- susurró.

-¿Eh?

-Finn sufre de _Talasofobia-_ contestó Fionna entre risas.

-¡Fiona!- gritó Finn algo avergonzado.

-Se llama héroe y tiene miedo al mar- contestó una voz encima de ellos.

Los tres alzaron su cabeza y vieron a Marshall, que se encontraba flotando encima suyos, como si estuviera sentado en su sofá, con un sombrero de paja y su hacha-guitarra.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí arriba?- preguntó la rubia con el seño fruncido.

-No mucho- contestó afinando su hacha-guitarra- desde que vino el verdoso.

-Jorch- corrigió el aludido.

-Deja de acosar, vampiro- dijo Finn.

-Deja de tenerle miedo al mar y hablamos.

-¡Maldito… mejor ve y aprende a tocar la guitarra improvisada!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-¡Ya paren!- exigió Fionna.

Los dos se cruzaron de brazos y miraron hacia otro lado, mientras que Fionna se palmeaba la cara y Jorch se reía.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Gumball, acercándose a ellos.

Todos se sorprendieron al verlo. Gumball encaró una ceja y preguntó qué pasaba. Todos señalaron su espalda. Llevaba una enorme mochila, grande y ancha, por poco y no se trancaba en la puerta del castillo, buen… en realidad fue así, pero logró zafarse.

-¿Pero qué llevas en tú mochila?- preguntó la humana, sorprendida.

-Mis cosas- respondió inocentemente.

-Yo diría tu ropero- añadió Finn.

-¿Ropero…? ¡El tipo invernará con eso!- continuó Marshall.

-¿Es demasiado?- preguntó el príncipe. Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Gumball suspiró, bajo la mochila, le dio dos palmadas y la mochila se achicó hasta que cupo en el bolsillo del príncipe.

-¿Pero…qué?- preguntó Finn asombrado.

-Mi más reciente invento- dijo agarrando la mochila y guardándola en su bolsillo- es por si piensas viajar por un laaaargo viaje y quieres guardar varias cosas, pero sin cargar demasiadas cosas.

-¡Geniaaal!- dijo el rubio con los ojos brillando.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Gumball también con los ojos brillando.

-No lo alientes- dijo Fionna agarrando a Finn por su mochila y arrastrándolo.

-Bueno, debemos partir, ¿estamos todos?- preguntó el capitán.

-¿Y Tobi?- preguntó Finn.

-Él no esperará en la isla- contestó Gumball- dijo algo de… ¿no le gusta el mar?

Todos se miraron extrañados, pero decidieron hacer caso omiso y se propusieron a subir al barco. Finn tuvo que prepararse psicológicamente para subir, por cualquier cosa. Una vez se subieron, el barco subió el ancla y comenzó el viaje.

Finn se encontraba sentado, en posición de bolita en una esquina del barco. El capitán lo veía divertido mientras navegaba el barco. Marshall y Gumball se acercaron a él y comenzaron a hablarle. Fionna estaba algo distraída, viendo el mar y las gaviotas que volaban en parvadas, desvió su mirada y vio a Finn, sonrió y decidió acercarse a él.

El humano, el cual escondía su cabeza entre sus rodillas, levantó la vista y se encontró con su amiga la cual le sonrió.

-No te burles- dijo el humano.

Fionna se sentó al lado suyo, Finn arqueó una ceja.

\- No lo haré- contestó- solo me parece raro que le tengas miedo a algo tan hermoso como el mar.

-A mí también me parece raro- dijo mirando hacia delante- no sé por qué le tengo tanto miedo, cuando lo veo… solo le tengo miedo.

Fionna arqueó una ceja.

-Debe haber algún motivo, no sé… ¿una situación de vida o muerte?, ¿viste a alguien ahogarse?, ¿alguna historia traumatizante que te contaron de niño?

El humano negó con la cabeza.

-No, que yo recuerde no. Ni Jake lo sabe.

-Jake es tu hermano, el perro mágico del que me contaste, ¿no?

-Sí- contestó el rubio- ni siquiera él lo sabe.

-Es extraño- dijo sonriendo- pero te ves lindo así, teniendo miedo al mar.

Finn se sonrojó un poco, luego la miró fijamente, era una chica muy linda.

-¿Tienes alguna fobia?

Fionna miró hacia arriba, luego sonrió.

-Sí, tengo miedo a las...

-¡Tierra a la vista!- gritó uno de los marineros, interrumpiendo a la Fionna.

Ambos humanos se levantaron rápidamente, giraron y lo que vieron les sorprendió: frente a ellos había una enorme isla: no era una isla común, había millones de árboles alrededor, cada uno de diferentes tamaños, formas y colores; cada uno daba frutos que a simple vista lucían exquisitos; la tierra era de un color marrón casi negro, extraño la verdad; la isla parecía desierta pero no era así, los animales que habitaban allí eran muy raros y peligrosos, animales que nunca antes se habían visto, ni por fotos y que cada historias que se contaban de ellas, eran aterradores; pero lo más extraño de la isla no era lo que acabé de relatar, sino, que flotaba, así es, estaba flotando sobre el mar.

-¿Esa es la isla?- preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-Así es, esa es la isla del Oráculo.

-¿Por qué flota?- preguntó el humano curioso.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?

-Hmmm- dijo pensando.

-Es una isla mágica- contestó Gumball- así se defiende del peligro, es su autodefensa.

-Ya veo- dijo Finn, luego se fijo en Jorche- dijiste que no podíamos llegar de otra forma que no sea por el barco, pero podríamos llegar bien por aire.

-Noup- dio el capitán- es por esto.

Hizo un ademan y uno de los marineros, se frotó las manos y estas comenzaron a brillar, de la nada, ese brillo tomó la forma de un ave que se dirigió a la isla, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, el mar comenzó a moverse violentamente y de ella, un enorme Kraken verde salió del mar y tragó al ave.

Todos miraron la escena espantados, el Kraken tenía el mismo tamaño que una ballena azul, sus ojos eran enormes y de un color rojo sangre, sus colmillos eran tan afilados y grandes como un auto. El barco se removió peligrosamente cuando la bestia submarina entró al agua.

-¡¿Qué mierda era eso?!- preguntó Fionna asustada.

-Se llama Samu- contestó el capitán.

-¿Samu?- preguntó Gumball.

-Genial, tiene nombre- dijo Marshall cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué le pones nombre a esa cosa?

-¡No es una cosa!- gritó ofendido- es un Kraken, son increíble defendiendo- dijo sonriendo, orgulloso.

-¡Te puede comer vivo!- prosiguió Fionna.

-No… mientras tenga ¡esto!- dijo señalando un aparato.

Era un objeto ovalado, tenía la forma de una serpiente enrollada, mordiéndose la cola, era la misma que el de la vela del barco.

-¿Y eso que es?- preguntó el vampiro.

-Con esto puedo controlar y mantener alejado a todas las bestias de la isla, un regalo del oráculo.

-¿Conoces al oráculo?- preguntó Finn sorprendido.

-Claro, trabajo para ella, soy su guardián.

-¿Ella?

-Olvidamos decirte que el oráculo es mujer- contó Gumball.

-Oh- el humano miró al capitán- entonces Jorch…. ¿nos ayudaras a pasar?

Jorch sonrió, miró atrás e hizo un ademan a uno de sus hombres para que tomara el timón.

-Déjenmelo a mí- contestó.

Caminó hasta la punta del barco y puso recto su brazo hacia delante. De la nada, el objeto ovalado comenzó a brillar de un color verde. Un círculo del mismo color apareció delante de ellos, en el mar. Jorche volvió a hacer un ademán al marinero, este tomó el timón y el barco se movió, pasando por el círculo.

-Buen chico- dijo el verdoso al círculo- sigue así.

El barco se detuvo encima del círculo. Todos miraron al capitán confundidos.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?- preguntó Fionna.

-Ya lo verás.

En ese momento, alzó su brazo y de la nada, el Kraken salió del agua y alzó el barco. Para ser precisos, el barco estaba encima de su cabeza. Todos dentro del barco se sujetaron de algo. El Kraken siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la altura de la isla, como esta era mágica, provocaba que a lo lejos parezca que no estaba muy alta, pero en realidad si lo estaba.

-¡Sujétense!- gritó Jorche.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Finn.

En ese momento, la bestia sacudió su cabeza hacia adelante bruscamente, provocando que el barco volara hacia delante. Todos se agarraron aún más fuerte mientras gritaban.

-¡Esto es divertido, ¿no creen?!- gritó el capitán agarrándose el sombrero fuertemente.

-¡Estas demente!- gritó Fionna.

-¡Eso lo hace más divertido!- contestó.

En ese momento, Jorche agarró una cuerda a su costado y sonrió. Finn lo miró espantado.

-¿Qué harás?- preguntó.

-Ya lo verás- dijo, luego estiró la cuerda.

De la nada, al barco les salió dos velas más hacia el costado, con forma de alas. El marinero giró el timón de un lado a otro y las "alas" del barco comenzaron a aletear. Por un momento parecía que volaba, hasta que de a poco rosaba el suelo.

-¡Vamos a morir!- gritó Gumball entre lágrimas.

-¡Deja de ser tan homosexual!- gritó Marshall que al parecer, lo disfrutaba.

El barco tocó el suelo pero aún no se detuvo, como si sobre hielo se tratara, siguió avanzando, como si se deslizara. Comenzó a adentrarse más a la isla, destrozando todo a su paso. Las alas derribaban árboles, hasta que por fin se rompieron y se hicieron trocitos.

-¡Bueno, ya nos divertimos, levad anclas!- gritó el capitán.

El conductor se deprimió un poco, para luego suspirar y tocar una palanca al lado suyo. De un costado el ancla cayó y aterrizó en el suelo, de la nada, el barco se detuvo estrepitosamente, llevando a Finn, Fionna Marshall y Gumball hacia un mismo lado.

Jorche sonrió y se irguió correctamente, acomodándose el sombrero.

-Vaya, eso fue divertido- dijo sonriente- ¿no?- se giró y se sorprendió al ver alos cuatros, tirados y amontonados en una esquina.

-Esta… loco…- contestó Finn, mientras que los otros asentían.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando todos se repusieron. El capitán sonrió.

-Bien, contemplad el catillo del oráculo- dijo señalando hacia adelante.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el castillo: era enorme y cambiada de color cada dos por tres; primero un verde oscuro; luego un azul marino; un negro azabache; uno terracota y así; tenía varias ventanas esparcidas por todas partes y de diferentes posiciones.

-Cool- dijo Finn sorprendido.

-Por ahora lo es- dijo Jorch.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El castillo tiene vida propia- contestó- igual que toda la isla es mágica, cada trampa que hay en su interior, cada monstruo, cada planta venenosa.

Todos tragaron saliva. Pero Finn cerró los ojos, suspiró y desenvainó su espada de hoja de oro, luego sonrió.

-Jeje, hace tiempo no tengo una aventura así.

Todos sonrieron.

-Me alegro de tu entusiasmo- dijo Jorch.

-Aquí hay muchas criaturas peligrosas ¿no?, incluyendo al Kraken.

-Samu- corrigió- así es, pero con esto- dijo mostrando el objeto ovalado- los mantengo alejados.

En ese momento, por coincidencia o el destino el objeto comenzó a agrietarse hasta que se rompió. Todos miraron la escena.

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeé?!- gritó Jorche asustado.

-¡¿Cómo mierda se rompió?!- gritó Gumball espantado.

-¡No l osé, pero sin él…!- en ese momento escucharon crujidos delante del barco.

Todos giraron lentamente, delante suyo una silueta apareció. Los ojos rojos de aquella silueta brillaban, salió de las sombras y era…

-¿Samu…?- preguntó el capitán sonriendo.

En ese momento el Kraken rugió fuertemente, mostrándoles las hileras de colmillos.

-Estamos muertos…

**Continuará….**

**¡Holaa amigos!** **:D**

**¿Qué tal? Espero que bien. **

**Aquí les traigo otro cap, espero os guste y nos vemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7- El oráculo parte 2**

Todos estaban parados, paralizados del miedo, frente de ellos estaba una enorme criatura de piel verdosa. Sus ojos brillaban con un intenso color rojo sangre, mientras gruñía y mostrabas sus monstruosos colmillos.

-¿S…Samu…?- preguntó el capitán sonriendo.

El capitán Jorche estaba temblando del miedo, pero aún así intentaba esbozar una sonrisa. Tenía la leve esperanza de que aunque se haya roto el Talismán que mantenía apartado a los monstruos de la isla, Samu el Kraken lo reconociera de todas formas.

Samu dio un paso hacia delante, miró a todos los presentes por unos segundos, para luego mover la cola y derribar un árbol de paso, luego levantó una pata delantera, mostrando sus garras totalmente filosas, luego rugió como todo un monstruo de película digno rugiría.

-Samu…- volvió a repetir el capitán en una mezcla de miedo y decepción.

-¡Capitán, muévase!- gritó Finn.

Si no fuera porque Finn se lanzó y apartó al capitán Jorche tirándolo hacia un lado, de seguro el capitán Jorche ahora sería parte de esos trozos de troncos destartalados. El capitán solo se quedó en el suelo, mirando hacia abajo.

-¡Finn, Capitán, debemos huir de aquí!- gritó Fionna, haciéndoles señales.

-¡Ya vamos!- contestó el rubio, se giró y miró al capitán, que seguía de la misma forma- Capitán, debemos irnos.

-¿Por qué…, por qué no me reconoce?- se preguntó el capitán al borde de las lágrimas.

-Capitán…- dijo Finn apretando los puños.

-¡Apúrense!- volvió a gritar Fionna.

-Mierda…- dijo Marshall- yo intentaré ganar tiempo, ¡muevan a Jorche!

Dicho eso el vampiro corrió hacia delante, en ese momento sus ojos adoptaron otra forma, una forma más filosa y bestial, se tiñeron en un rojo ardiente. Comenzó a aumentar de tamaño, sus dedos se convirtieron en filosas garras, sus colmillos se hicieron más filosos y notorios, sus orejas más puntiagudas y comenzó a crecerle pelo de color azabache, por todo el cuerpo. Se había convertido en un enorme murciélago de cinco metros.

-Wow… igual que Marceline…- dijo Finn para sí mismo.

Marshall cerró el puño y dio un potente puñetazo al kraken, provocando que cayera al suelo, derribando otros árboles de paso.

-¡No!- gritó el capitán.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el vampiro distrayéndose.

En ese momento, Samu le dio un coletazo a Marshall, mandándolo a volar unos metros atrás, provocando que se estrechara contra unas rocas.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- preguntó Finn al capitán.

-¡No sé por qué Samu no me hace caso, lo conozco desde que salió del cascarón, no quiero que lo hagan daño!

-¡Entonces… ¿cómo quieres que salgamos de esta?!- preguntó Fionna seriamente.

El capitán no respondió. No quería que le hagan daño a Samu, pero tampoco proponía otra forma de salir de ahí además de luchar. Apretó los dientes de frustración.

-Bien- dijo Marshall levantándose con dificultad- intentaré no dañar a Samu.

-Marshall….- dijo Fionna sorprendida.

-Ok- dijo el príncipe Gumball, que acababa de salir del barco destruido- creo que ya tengo la solución.

-Marshall…. Me había olvidado de ti hombre- admitió Finn.

-Eso me entristece- contestó con una gota cayendo de su sien- ¡pero no importa!- gritó repuesto- ahora me toca a mi brillar- dijo alzando su dedo pulgar y con un brillo de dientes.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- preguntó Fionna.

-Solo sigan mis mandos. Fionna, cuida del capitán. Marshall, intenta detener al Kraken por unos segundos y Finn…- le lanzó una esfera blanca.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó atajando en el aire la esfera.

-Intenta acercarte a Samu y dásela de comer.

-¡Espera!- dijo el capitán.

-No se preocupe, eso no le dañará.

-¿Y tú que harás?- le preguntó al chicloso. Este sonrió.

-Iré junto a Fionna y el capitán e intentaremos abrir la puerta.

Finn miró la esfera en su mano, luego lo apretó y sonrió.

-Bien, es hora de aventura- dijo sonriendo.

Fionna corrió junto al capitán y se puso frente de él luego sacó su espada y miró a Gumball, ambos asintieron y corrieron en dirección a la puerta que se encontraba detrás del Kraken.

Samu al verlos gruñó nuevamente y aló sus garras, listo para atacar. Marshall al verlo se precipitó y le dio una potente patada en su costado, mandándolo hacia un costado, se repuso rápidamente y le dio un zarpazo en la cara, dejándole unas marcas de garras en las mejilla. Marshall soltó un aullido de dolor, pero rápidamente se repuso y embistió a la bestia, luego abrazó al Kraken con todas sus fueras, impidiéndole que se mueva.

-¡Bien, vamos Finn!- llamó Marshall.

-¡Ahí voy!- dijo empezando a correr.

En ese momento Samu comenzó a ajetrearse, eso no le gustó para nada a Marshall, en ese momento, en la espalda del monstruo salió seis tentáculos, estos comenzaron a rodear al vampiro y a estrujarlo.

-¡Ahhhhhhg!- gritó Marshall de dolor.

-¡Marshall, aguanta!- gritó Finn corriendo en su dirección.

Fionna estaba mirando aquella escena impaciente, se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar a sus amigos, pero debía cuidar del capitán y cuidar la espalda a Gumball mientras trabajaba. Habían cruzado al Kraken sin problemas gracias a la distracción de Marshall. Ahora debían abrir la puerta para entrar a la torre del Oráculo, pero la puerta solo podía ser abierta con la joya del oráculo, pero se había roto, así que ahora Gumball intentaba abrirlo.

El príncipe se había puesto unos guantes que controlaban a unos pequeños robots: los robots eran ovalados y algo achatados, tenían seis patas en total, patas de arañas. Controlaba a los robots moviendo los dedos.

-No te preocupes por ellos- dijo Gumball controlando a los robots, sin mirar atrás- ellos lo lograran.

-No le harán daño a Samu, ¿verdad?

-No te preocupes. Esa esferas contiene somníferos, solo le hará dormir por varias horas.

-Ya veo- dijo aliviada.

-Samu…- dijo el capitán.

Finn empuñó su espada de oro y la sacó de su mochila, corría en dirección al Kraken.

-_Debo hacerlo rápido- _pensó el humano mientras corría.

El Kraken estaba centrado solo en Marshall y en aplastarlo con sus tentáculos que no percibió a Finn, este saltó en uno de sus tentáculos, luego cerró sus ojos y al abrirlo este cambió de color, ahora eran de color rojo. Tocó su espada de oro y este comenzó a arder, el oro comenzó a tomar un color rojo fuego.

En ese momento, Finn bajó partiéndole tres tentáculos a Samu.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- gritó el vampiro- ¡se supone que no debemos hacerle daño!

-¡No te preocupes!- gritó, partiéndole otro tentáculo- ¡sus tentáculos es como para nosotros el pelo, dentro de unas semanas volverán a crecer!

Eso fue suficiente para el vampiro, rápidamente agarró los otros tres tentáculos de Samu y los desprendió de su espalda.

-¡Vamos, Finn!- dijo Marshall agarrando al humano y lanzándolo en dirección al Kraken.

Finn voló en dirección a Samu, cerró su puño y de este se envolvió en fuego y aprovechando el impulso le dio un gran puñetazo en el hocico del monstruo, este se quemó el labio superior y gruñó fuertemente.

-¡Cómete esta!- gritó Finn, aprovechando que abrió el hocico y le lanzó la esfera haciendo que Samu se lo tragase.

Acto seguido, el Kraken abrió los ojos de par en par y cayó desplomado al suelo, ya dormido. Finn se secó el sudor de la frente y silbó.

-Eso estuvo bien- dijo Marshall acercándose a Finn, adoptando su forma normal- para un humano.

-No fastidies- dijo sonriendo.

En ese momento ambos chocaron los puños. Los ojos de Finn volvieron a su color habitual.

-Olvidé que eres un mago.

-No me gusta alardear sobre ello- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Mientras los dos hablaban, Fionna vio asombrada aquella escena, Finn y Marshall habían logrado vencer al Kraken sin dañarlo demasiado, claro, algunos tentáculos salieron lastimados, pero fue un daño mínimo de lo que era aceptado, luego de que lo hayan mandado a dormir, hablaban como unos simples amigos en una isla a plena noche, ¡claro, qué más da que hayan miles de monstruos hambrientos en la isla! ¡Siempre me enfrento a uno antes de cenar!

Fionna suspiró aliviada, guardó su espada en su mochila y giró. El capitán también parecía aliviado, Samu seguía en una pieza, recostado en la isla durmiendo.

-Te dije que lo lograrían- dijo Gumball aún controlando a los robots con sus guantes.

Los robots estaban trepados a la gran puerta de metal del castillo del Oráculo, estaban picando y sacando chispas a la puerta, por lo que se veía, intentaban abrir la puerta.

-Nunca dudé de ellos- contestó la chica sonriendo- solo dudé de Samu.

-Bueno… tenías tus razones, se volvió en contra nuestra sin más.

-Eso es porque la joya del Oráculo se rompió.

-No… no fue por eso- esta vez habló Jorche- crié a Samu desde que salió de su cascarón, lo reconozco y él a mí, no me atacaría sin más.

-¿No crees que la ruptura de la joya tuvo efecto en él?- preguntó el príncipe.

-No… hay algo más.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó la chica.

-Sus ojos… eran rojos, los ojos de Samu son azules.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos minutos, hasta que escucharon un ruido, como de un cerrojo de caja fuerte abriéndose.

-¡Bien!- gritó el chicloso- está abierto.

-Debemos avanzar- añadió Jorche- no es bueno quedarse en un lugar por mucho tiempo.

-Bien- dijo Fionna- avisaré a los chicos.

Fionna llamó a Finn y Marshall, estos dejaron de hablar y se dirigieron dónde estaban todos. El capitán les dijo que entraran en la torre y que allí ningún monstruo les atacaría.

-Es gracias a un campo de fuerza hecho por la Oráculo- explicó una vez entraron.

Las puertas se abrieron chirriantes. Eran un poco pesadas. Marshall y Finn tuvieron que hacer acopios de fuerzas para poder empujarlas.

-El campo de fuerza mantiene apartados a los monstruos, está hecho con la magia de la Oráculo, es como un gran repelente para bestias.

-¿Afecta a los vampiros?- preguntó Marshall dudando en entrar.

-No, solo para los monstruos dentro de la isla.

El rey Vampiro suspiró aliviado y entró al castillo. El interior era asombroso: era enorme y bastante espaciosa; en las paredes habían varias antorchas que iluminaba el interior; en las esquinas habían varias estatuas posicionadas en distintas formas de batalla; en el medio de la estancia había una gran alfombra con los bordes de color verde y en el medio blanco; y por último había una escalera que giraba en forma de espiral y subía.

Finn silbó.

-Bonito lugar.

-Me da algo de miedo- dijo Gumball ocultándose detrás de Fionna, esta rodó sus ojos.

-Actúa como hombre, Gumball- dijo la chica.

-Ya sabes que este es sexo desconocido- dijo Marshall cruzándose de brazos.

-Como decía- tosió el capitán- este campo de fuerza nos mantendrá a salvos.

-¿La joya que tenías está hecho con la misma magia que del campo de fuerza?- preguntó Finn curioso.

-Algo así…- contestó- mi joya controlaba a los monstruos, no los repelía.

Agarró unas de las antorchas colgadas en la pared e iluminó las escaleras.

-Debemos seguir adelante- hizo un ademan para que subieran- andando, junto al Oráculo.

Tardaron alrededor de una hora en subir las escaleras, eran bastante altas y daban muchas vueltas, pero por fin lograron subir las escaleras. Una vez arriba, se adentraron a una sala idéntica a la de abajo, solo que esta tenía un gran trono de oro en el final de la sala, una mujer estaba sentada en ella: la mujer aparentaba tener Veinticinco años; era bastante linda y mona; su pelo era largo, le llegaba hasta la cintura y era de color marrón; parecía humana, pero no lo era; su piel era verdosa, pero era suave, como la de un humano. Sus ojos eran de color verde claro. Llevaba puesto una toga de color verde.

-Señora Rachel- dijo el capitán haciendo una reverencia- hemos llegado.

-¿Rachel?- preguntó Finn.

-Ella es el Oráculo- contestó Fionna- la Oráculo Rachel.

Finn la miró sorprendido. ¿Tan joven y ya era un Oráculo?

-Bienvenidos- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa- veo que tuvieron dificultad con Samu, ¿no?

El capitán Jorche se rascó la cabeza, incómodo.

-Así es señorita, la joya que me ha dado… se ha roto.

-Entiendo- dijo rascándose la barbilla- bueno, ya llevaba bastantes siglos, debía romperse tarde o temprano- dijo riéndose.

Finn se quedó asombrado, cuando Rachel sonrió le pareció muy mona. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta en lo que estaba pensando. Fionna notó eso y miró a la Oráculo recelosa.

-Bueno, tardaré unos días en crear una nueva- dijo levantándose de aquél trono- por el momento tendrás que arreglártelas sin ella.

-Sí señorita- dijo asintiendo.

-Entonces…. Si han venido hasta aquí es porque necesitan una predicción, ¿no?

-Así es señora- esta vez el que habló fue Finn.

Rachel lo vio y se asombró, luego vio a Fionna y su impresión fue la misma. Caminó hasta acercarse a ambos y les tocó los hombros. Los miró detenidamente. Finn y Fionna parecían algo incómodos, pero no hicieron nada para apartarlos.

-Ay- dijo Rachel- veo que les espera momentos difíciles, pequeños héroes- dijo la Oráculo.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Fionna.

-Su futuro no se ve nada prometedor… veo que perderán muchas cosas en el camino, pero también ganarán nuevas cosas, pero pueden ganar- negó con la cabeza- no, estoy segura que lo harán- sonrió- aunque es posible que más de uno morirá.

Eso último no le gustó a nadie. Finn, Fionna, Marshall y Gumball se miraron entre sí.

-¿Quiénes?

-No lo sé- negó con la cabeza- lo siento.

Finn apretó los puños.

-No… nadie morirá- dijo mirándola seriamente- los protegeré, si es necesario que cambie el futuro para protegerlo, lo haré- alzó su puño y lo mostró en frente- lo único imposible es lo imposible.

Todos sonrieron, esas palabras les trajeron esperanzas, Rachel sonrió.

-Bien, pequeño héroe, ¿estás dispuesto a escuchar su futuro?

Finn y Fionna asintieron.

En ese momento los ojos de Rachel brillaron y comenzó a hablar con un acento extraño:

-_Dos héroes se levantaran y se enfrentaran a su propio futuro, dos bestias se despertarán y atacarán al mundo, uno de sus amigos les traicionará y solo la muerte los podrá salvar. _

Todos guardaron silencio. ¿Dos monstruos, uno de sus amigos les traicionará? ¿Qué significaba todas esas incoherencias?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Rachel negó.

-No les puedo decir nada más, me lo está prohibido.

-Pero… ¿por qué?- preguntó Finn.

Rachel se encogió de hombros. Todo eso era frustrante para todos, pero no podían hacer nada más. Gumball estaba pensando, asimilando todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Eso huele mal… ¿tú que cree? Tobi.

Todos giraron a donde miraba Gumball. En una esquina, con los brazos cruzados, estaba un hombre encapuchado, ocultando todo su rostro menos sus ojos.

-Los dos héroes son Finn y Fionna- contestó- la primera bestia es El Lich, pero la segunda… no tengo idea, lo mismo con lo del traidor, todo es confuso.

-Lo sé- dijo rascándose la barbilla.

-Tobi… ¿quién eres…?

En ese momento, escucharon un gran estruendo proveniente de afuera. Todos guardaron silencio. Escucharon ruidos en el techo, como pisadas, pequeñas pisadas.

En ese momento, un líquido extraño cayó en la cabeza de Marshall.

-¿Pero qué…?- preguntó mirando el techo. Todos miraron hacia arriba también.

En ese momento, cuatro pares de ojos se abrieron en la oscuridad del techo. Cuatro patas sobresalieron de la oscuridad y se agarraron de la pared, luego le siguió otros cuatro, en total ocho patas. Y de la sombra salió unas pinzas, la figura ya comenzaba a tener forma.

-No… no puede ser…- dijo Fionna temblando.

-Fionna…- dijo Finn preocupado por su amiga- ¿por qué tiemblas?

-Finn… ¿te acuerdas que preguntaste si tenía fobia a algo?

Finn asintió.

-Bueno…

En ese momento una enorme araña comenzó a bajarse con la ayuda de un hilo que segregaba de su cola: era enorme y peluda, su pelo era de un color negro carbón y eran duras y puntiagudas. De sus pinzas derramaba un veneno amarillento, que al instante en que cayó sobre una antorcha, esta comenzó a desintegrarse. Sus ojos brillaban con el mismo brillo que el de Samu: un rojo fuego.

-Tengo miedo a las arañas….

**Continuará…**

**Holaa! n.n/**

**¿Qué tal? He aquí otra entrega de esta historia, espero les agrade. **

**Jaja, perdonen la tardanza, es que tengo otras historias aparte de esta y claro, los exámenes… jeje, bueno, espero disfruten leyendo este cap y nos leemos luego.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8- El viaje comienza. **

Comenzaba a oscurecer. El sol se ocultaba por el horizonte. Los aldeanos del _Dulce Reino_ continuaban con sus quehaceres, pero los aldeanos ignoraban un hecho muy importante, su héroe, Finn el humano había desaparecido.

En el laboratorio de la _Dulce Princesa_, ubicado en el subterráneo del _Dulce Castillo_, Bonnibel caminaba de aquí a allá, rebuscando en su vasta colección de libros información.

En la mesa situada en medio del recinto, había barios libros encimados uno encima del otro, todos los libros eran gruesos, pero de diferentes tamaños y colores: grandes, chicos, medianos, rojos, azules, variopintos.

Bonnibel cogió uno del estante, estaba ubicado en uno de los cajones más alto del estante, por lo que necesitó la ayuda de una escalera para poder alcanzarlo. Cuando lo agarró, bajó rápidamente y lo soltó en la mesa, al abrirlo, una gran cantidad de polvo salió de él, disipándose por todo el lugar.

La _Dulce Princesa _tosió, luego comenzó a hojear el libro. Tenía mucha experiencia leyendo, porque hojeaba el libro cada segundo, sus ojos se movía párrafo por párrafo a una velocidad sobrehumana. Apretó los labios al leer una hoja en particular. En eso Marceline y Jake bajaron las escaleras.

-Y bien… ¿lo encontraron?- preguntó, dejando de leer.

Jake negó con la cabeza.

Jake y Marceline habían ido al _Reino Helado_, a buscar al _Rey Helado_, había dejado de secuestrar princesas hace un año, desde entonces no volvieron a verlo. Fueron a su reino a buscarlo y preguntarle si sabe algo de Finn y de su repentina desaparición, pero no estaba en el _Castillo Helado_, solo estaba Gunter, pero ni rastros de él.

-Ha desaparecido- dijo la vampiresa tristemente- Simon ha desaparecido.

Bonnibel se rascó el mentón, pensativa.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó el perro mágico.

-Es sumamente extraño… Finn ha desaparecido, hace poco, eso lo sabemos, pero el Rey helado…

-¿Piensas que pudo desaparecer antes?

Bonnibel asintió.

-Dijiste que un hombre parecido al Rey Helado los llevó a esas ruinas, ¿no?

-Sí, pero mi hermano dijo que no era él, actuaba de una forma muy extraña, por eso me pidió que las buscara, pero cuando llegamos, desapareció- contó Jake, seriamente.

-Finn estaba en lo cierto, no era el Rey Helado- contestó Bonnibel seriamente.

Jake y Marceline se miraron unos a los otros, confundidos.

-¿Entonces quién es?- preguntó Marceline.

Bonnibel negó con la cabeza, por un segundo parecía preocupada.

-No lo sé, pero de algo estoy segura, Finn y el Rey Helado no están en esta dimensión.

Eso confundió más a la vampiresa y al perro mágico, los cuales miraron extrañados a la princesa en plan _"¿Qué te fumaste?_". Bonnible suspiró.

-Tal vez no lo sabían, pero existen diferentes dimensiones.

-Eso lo sé- dijo Marceline- yo nací en la dimensión de los Vampiros, pero me parece casi imposible que Finn viaje a otra dimensión.

-No lo es, la viejas escrituras hablan de seres que son capaces de viajar a distintas dimensiones- contó, agarrando el libro- es posible viajar a otras dimensiones con una magia muy poderosa.

-Finn estudiaba magia, con el libro de magia y hechicería que le dejó nuestro padre, pero no sabía que era capaz de viajar a otra dimensión- comentó Jake.

-No, no fue él- dijo la chiclosa- fue el hombre que los llevó a las _Ruinas congeladas_\- dijo seriamente- y cabe la posibilidad que Simon fue el primero en teletransportarse, fue utilizado como un conejillo de Indias.

**En Aaa.**

Fionna estaba temblando. En el techo, una enorme araña estaba colgando en su telaraña: era enorme y peluda, su pelo era de un color negro carbón, eran duras y puntiagudas. Las pinzas de su boca segregaban un líquido amarillento, que en el instante que cayó en una antorcha, esta comenzó a desintegrarse. Sus ojos brillaban con el mismo color que las de Samu, un color rojo sangre.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Finn espantado.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Una araña de más de cuatro metros- contestó el vampiro.

-Muy observador- dijo Gumball en un tono burlesco.

-Dejen de pelear, luego tendrán tiempo de matarse si quieren- dijo el humano seriamente.

Miró al capitán Jorche, este se veía aterrado, igual que Fionna. Finn apretó los dientes.

En ese momento, la araña lanzó un rugido. ¿Las arañas rugen? Bueno, si no lo hacen, entonces esa cosa acabó de hacerlo.

En ese instante, la araña monstruo se lanzó al ataque, lanzando un gran chorro de ese líquido amarillento, como si una manguera de bomberos se hubiera prendido y arrojado sobre una casa incendiada, solo que no era agua, sino un líquido que se asemejaba a ácido, y el objetivo eran ellos.

Todos se arrojaron hacia u lado, esquivando el ataque, bueno… casi todos. Fionna se quedó parada, paralizada del miedo, sus rodillas no paraban de temblar, por lo que no podía moverse. Finn apretó los dientes, saltó hacia un lado y apartó a Fionna , ambos cayeron al suelo, sanos y salvos.

-Gracias…- dijo la chica, algo apenada.

-No es nada- sonrió Finn.

Luego miró al bicho.

-¿No puedes hacer algo con él?- preguntó gritando a Rachel, la oráculo.

-¡Eso intento, pero no responde!- gritó ella.

Sus ojos y manos brillaban de un color verde oscuro, tenía las manos hacia el frente, donde estaba la araña. Estaba jadeando, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-Sus ojos…- dijo Jorche- brillan de la misma forma que la de Samu.

-Esta araña no es de por aquí- dijo Gumball- esa es la única explicación de por qué tu magia no sirve con ella.

Rachel se quejó, dejó de usar su magia. Parecía realmente agotada.

-Eso significa una cosa- dijo Marshall sonriente- ¿no Finn?

-Sí- contestó empuñando su espada- acabemos con él.

En eso la araña lanza un hilo pegajoso. Finn se puso hacia delante y cortó la telaraña con su espada. La espada tenía un filo impecable, por eso no se pegó a la telaraña.

Los ojos de Marshall se tiñeron de rojo y su colmillos crecieron, a una gran velocidad apareció frente a la araña de cuatro metros y le propinó un potente puñetazo, mandándolo a volar varios metros atrás. La araña cayó al suelo derrotada.

-Eso fue fácil- dijo Finn algo decepcionado.

-La verdad sí- admitió el vampiro.

En ese momento, la torre comenzó a temblar, el polvo de la estancia comenzó a caer sobre ellos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Gumball asustado.

En eso, de las ventanas salieron dos arañas más, que comenzaron a segregar más líquido amarillo de sus bocas. Luego del techo comenzaron a bajar otras dos. Todos miraron espantados la escena.

-N…no puede ser- dijo la mujer tapándose los oídos.

-Son demasiados…

-Finn- dijo Marshall- esto ya no me parece divertido.

-Ni a mi…- dijo apretando sus labios- gran día…

Todas las arañas se lanzaron al ataque. Marshall y Finn contraatacaron. Marshall golpeaba y cortaba a las arañas con su hacha-guitarra. Finn daba puñetazos y mandobles con su espada. Cada vez que mataban a una, otra nueva aparecía.

-Esto parece interminable- dijo Finn jadeando.

-Debemos seguir- dijo el vampiro.

En cuanto a Fionna, ella seguía tirada en el suelo, arrodillada, con los ojos cerrados y las manos tapando los oídos. Jorche estaba intentando ayudar a la humana, intentando levantarla.

-Creo que debemos protegerlos- dijo Gumball, poniéndose los guantes.

-Solo tú y yo muñeco- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Cuando las arañas se acercaron a ellos, contraatacaron. Marshall le dio un potente puñetazo, tal vez no era fuerte, pero sus guantes multiplicaban sus fuerzas. La oráculo lanzaba hechizos a cada araña, haciendo que flotaran y chocaran contra las paredes, techos o se quemaran con fuego de las antorchas.

Fionna se sentía impotente, pero no podía luchar, el miedo no le permitía. Pasaron unos minutos y todos ya parecían agotados, todos estaban jadeando y sus frentes estaban perladas de sudor.

Finn y Marshall se pegaron espalda a espalda.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó el humano.

-No lo sé, no paran de aparecer más.

Más arañas aparecieron, escalando por la torre, entrando por las ventanas. Finn se preguntó de dónde aparecían tantas.

-¿No crees que sería buena idea usar fuego?- preguntó el vampiro- puedes controlar el fuego con la magia, ¿no?

-¡Estás loco!- gritó en silencio el rubio- no quiero que los demás sepan que soy mago.

-¿Mala experiencia?

-Sí- admitió Finn.

-Pero tu magia podría salvar nuestras vidas, solo piénsalo.

Dejaron de hablar y volvieron al ataque. Continuaron cortando, tacleando y quemando por un buen rato, hasta que Gumball cayó al suelo, exhausto.

-Ya… no puedo…

-¡Levántate chicloso!- gritó Marshall- ¡deja de hacerte el gay y levántate!

-Estoy muy cansado para contestar a eso…- dijo cansado.

Una araña aparece delante de él y lo golpea con sus patas peludas, mandándolo a volar donde estaban Jorche y Fionna. Gumabll choca con Jorche yambos caen al suelo.

-¡No!- grita el vampiro, pero una gran cantidad de arañas lo rodea- ¡Mierda, salgan!

En eso, una enorme araña, una horda de arañas aparecen delante de ellos. Gumball estaba inconsciente encima de Jorche, este lo apartó, pero no podía correr y cargar a Gumball al mismo tiempo, sin mencionar que Fionna seguía arrodillada.

-¡Fionna!- gritó Jorche- ¡Fionna!

Pero ella no reaccionaba, seguía paralizada del miedo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y tapándose los oídos, mientras susurraba algunas palabras en plan "Aléjense de mi" o "No se acerquen".

Finn veía la escena, tenía a una enorme araña delante de él, apretó los dientes y la partió por la mitad, luego corrió en dirección a la humana. Por más que corría a una gran velocidad no iba a alcanzarlo a tiempo, tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Recordó lo que dijo Marshall y lanzó una maldición.

Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, cambiaron de color, ahora era de color rojo fuego. Se paró delante de la horda, que rodeaban a sus amigos y chasqueó los dedos, en ese instante, fuego salió del suelo y quemó a la horda de arañas.

Rachel y Marshall miraron a Finn sorprendidos. Jorche, el cual estaba en el centro de la horda, estaba sorprendido, el fuego no lo quemó, solo quemaba a las arañas. Parecía que el fuego tenía conciencia propia y sabía a quién quema y a quién no. Gumball se despertó, miró al fuego y luego a Jorche, este señaló hacia delante, donde estaba Finn. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, supo que era el humano quien controlaba al fuego.

Fionna abrió los ojos y vio sorprendida a las arañas que estaban siendo calcinadas. Miró a Finn, el cual tenía una expresión seria.

-Sé que tienes miedo- le dijo- pero eres una heroína, la heroína de todo Aaa, debes vencer a tu fobia, sobre todo si es para salvar a tus amigos.

Fionna tragó saliva, bajó su manos y miró a su alrededor. Sus amigos estaban arriesgando sus vidas, estaban cansados y ella aún no había hecho nada. Apretó sus puños, se levantó y empuño su espada, situada en su mochila.

Una enorme araña bajó a una gran velocidad, se balanceó, lista para atacar a la humana, esta sin verla, la cortó a la mitad.

-Tienes razón- dijo sonriendo- es hora de aventura.

Finn le sonrió. Ella lo miró fijamente y moduló unas palabras mudas con la boca que él entendió "_¿Cómo hiciste eso?"_. El contestó con _"Luego te lo explico"_.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se pegaron espalda a espalda. Luego contraatacaron. Fionna fue a la izquierda, varias arañas de tres metros y peludas la esperaban.

Ella atacó a una, saltando y partiéndola a la mitad, giró y cortó a otra las patas delanteras, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, luego estacó su espada en su cráneo. Una iba a atacarla por la espalda, pero ella le dio una patada, provocando que retrocediera, agarró su espada y le propinó un mandoble.

Finn estaba parado, varias arañas se acercaban a él, contó con los ojos a cinco en total, luego chasqueó los dedos, quemando a las cinco en total. Corrió en dirección a las otras, cortó con su espada el hilo de uno de los bichos, el otro lo quemó, esperó a que varias arañas se acumularan a su alrededor, suspiró unas dos veces, con cada suspiro que daba, ascuas de fuego salían de sus fosas nasales, chocó las manos y las colocó en el suelo, un tornado de fuego rodeó a los arácnidos, prendiéndolas en fuego.

Todos veían la escena sonrientes, ver como sus amigos plantaban cara a las arañas y ganaban, les daban confianza. Marshall comenzó a avanzar propinando patadas, puñetazos y hachazos. Rachel usaba hechizos, haciendo que sus enemigos levitaran, chocaran entre sí o se quemaran con las antorchas. Gumball golpeaba a las arañas gracias a los guantes que multiplicaba sus fuerzas, dándoles puñetazos y en cuanto a Jorche, bueno… él golpeaba a las que podía con un bate de béisbol que sacó ve tú dónde, gritando "_No se metan conmigo bichejos, JAJAJAJAJA"_.

Las arañas comenzaban a retroceder, eso les dio aún más ánimos a Finn y los demás. La torre volvió a dar un gran estruendo. Una araña, más grande que los demás, como de unos cinco metros, entró en la sala, rompiendo la pared que daba cara al trono. Esta araña era más grande, más peluda y más horrorosa que las demás: sus pinzas eran nauseabundas y segregaba un líquido más amarillento y espumoso que las demás. Finn pensó que no sería nada agradable encontrarse con eso debajo de tu cama.

Un sujeto se encontraba parado, encima de la cabeza de la araña: el sujeto usaba negra. La cabeza del sujeto estaba cubierta por una capucha, su cara no se le podía ver, estaba completamente sumergida en tinieblas y donde debían estar los ojos, solo había dos puntos amarillos.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Marshall seriamente.

El hombre no respondió, solo hizo una señal con sus manos hacia delante, y las arañas comenzaron a avanzar.

-Parece que no es my conversador- dijo Gumball.

-Finn, Fionna, vayan junto a él, por lo que se ve, ese sujeto es el que controla a esas arañas- dijo el vampiro seriamente.

-¿Y ustedes que harán?- preguntó la humana.

Marshall sonrió.

-Nos encargaremos de ellas.

Todos se pusieron manos a las obras. Marshall y Gumball atacaban a las arañas. Rachel se veía exhausta, estaba sentada en el suelo jadeando, Jorche estaba detrás de ella agitando peligrosamente el bate de béisbol en plan Capitán ninja.

Finn y Fionna corrieron a gran velocidad en dirección del tipo con la túnica. Finn saltó para atacarlo con una estocada, pero el hombre lo repelió, puso una mano el frente a él y una especie de barrera lo protegió del ataque, luego el hombre dio una vuelta y le propinó una patada al humano, haciendo que cayera en el suelo.

La araña reina estuvo a punto de atravesarlo con sus pinzas filosas, per Finn logró esquivarlo, rodando hacia un lado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Fionna.

-Sí… no fue nada.

Apretó los dientes al ver al sujeto y la araña reina.

-Tobi… ¿dónde estás?

En eso, la esquina de la torre se destruye, todos miran sorprendidos la escena. Samu apareció de la nada y con una entrada de película, se puso en medio de la araña y Finn. Encima de ella estaba Toobi, de brazos cruzados.

Jorche miró la escena sonriente.

-¡Samu, preciosa!- gritó feliz.

Samu giró, sus ojos ya no eran de color rojo, sino eran verde cristalinas, el mismo color que de antes.

-¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!- preguntó la humana asombrada.

-Contrarresté el hechizo con otro hechizo- contestó, miró seriamente al sujeto- ¿quién eres?

El hombre no le dirigió la palabra, se limitó a ver al Kraken fijamente. Era difícil saber en qué pensaba, ya que prácticamente no demostraba ninguna expresión, pero Finn estaba seguro que le extrañaba que Samu haya salido de su trance.

-Tú hechizaste a Samu, ¿no?- preguntó al encapuchado seriamente.

El hombre de la túnica los miró seriamente, luego alzó el brazo izquierdo y la araña reina gruño. Lanzó ese líquido espumoso y amarillento, Samu lo esquivó y el ataque fue a parar en la pared detrás del trono se deshizo enseguida.

Samu se acercó a la araña reina y le dio un zarpazo, esta lanzo un alarido de dolor, luego comenzó a envolver al Karaken en telaraña. Finn se apresuró y saltó, chasqueó los dedos y golpeó al hombre con un látigo de fuego, este lo esquivó rápidamente, echó una mirada fija a Finn.

Samu sacó sus seis tentáculos y se liberó de la telaraña, agarró con ellos a la reina araña y lo lanzó hacia el trono. La araña se repuso rápidamente, pero Samu lanzó una bola de fuego de su hocico, la reina araña comenzó a quemarse y rápidamente se deshizo en una estela de humo.

El hombre encapuchado cayó al suelo, y miró la escena seriamente. Todos lo rodearon, y el hombre quedó acorralado.

-Ahora habla, ¿quién eres?- preguntó Finn.

-Tus pesadillas- contestó.

Finn pudo notar que mientras modulaba cada palabra, sus ojos titilaban.

En eso, el hombre goleó sus manos unas con otras y luego golpeó con ella el suelo, llamas negras lo rodearon, a él y las arañas restantes, dejando desconcertados a todos, cuando se disipó todos los enemigos habían desaparecido.

Fionna cayó al suelo, arrodillada, luego suspiró y puso una cara de asco.

-¡Que aaaascoooo, puedo creer que corté a esas cosas peludas!

-Lo has hecho muy bien- dijo el humano tocándole el hombro- estoy orgulloso.

Fionna se ruborizó, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Marshall ni por Gumball, los cuales bufaron.

-¡Samuuuu!- gritó el capitán Jorche, corriendo en dirección al Karken, ella bajó la cabeza y dejó que él lo abrace- ¡pequeña, creí haberte perdido!- dijo entre lágrimas, ella le dio un lengüetazo- yo también te quiero.

Rachel miró a Samu, como si la estuviera estudiando.

-Interesante…- dijo, luego miró a Tobi- ¿qué hiciste?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Solo usé un hechizo que contrarrestara a la hipnosis.

-¡Y estoy eternamente agradecido por ello!- gritó el Capitán.

Samu le dio otra lengüetada, provocando que se cayera, todos rieron por ello.

-Finn- dijo el encapuchado Tobi, mirándolo fijamente- debemos hablar.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Recuerda que hemos venido hasta aquí para que el oráculo les dé a ti y a Fionna una profecía.

-Y se la he dado- dijo Rachel.

Tobi asintió.

-Todo es muy confuso- prosiguió- hay muchos huecos en la profecía, que aún no entendemos.

-Pero lo haremos- dijo Finn seriamente- sé que lo haremos.

Todos asintieron. Tobi se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero hay algo más… deben hacer una búsqueda- dijo Rachel.

-Así es- dijo Tobi.

-¿Una búsqueda?- preguntó Gumball, confundido.

-Si queremos ganar al el Lich y al otro enemigo que aún desconocemos su identidad, debemos reunir fuerzas.

-¿Quieres decir que debemos reunir un ejército?- preguntó Marshall.

El enmascarado asintió.

-Pero para eso… debemos viajar por todo Aaa…- dijo Fionna.

-Y eso haremos- dijo Finn seriamente- si cuando el Lich se levante, tendrá un ejército listo para atacar, entonces nosotros también lo tendremos. No podemos perder.

Tobi asintió.

-Pero hay algo más, no será fácil vencerlo… necesitamos la ayuda de un arma capaz de vencerlo.

Finn pareció entenderlo.

-¿Hablas del guante de Billy?- preguntó- pero está destruido.

-Podemos reconstruirlo- contestó él- además de eso, está la espada del héroe perdido.

-¿La espada del héroe qué…?

-Del héroe perdido- contestó Gumball, estudiando todo- pero es solo una leyenda vieja de Aaa.

Finn no entendía nada, Fionna entendió eso y comenzó a relatar.

-La leyenda cuenta que un héroe tenía una espada capaz de matar incluso a los antiguos dioses, pero cuando él murió, la espada desapareció. Desde entonces muchos aventureros lo buscan, siguiendo pistas falsas, que los llevó a su perdición, pero es solo una leyenda, ¿no?

Tobi negó.

-Exciste y necesitamos eso para vencer a el Lich de una vez por todas- contestó seriamente.

-¿Pero cómo lo encontraremos, cómo reconstruiremos el guante de Billy?- preguntó Finn.

-Si tuviera los planos- hablo Gumball- lo podría reconstruir.

-Pero no lo tenemos- dijo Marshall- ni siquiera tenemos pistas de la espada.

-Podemos encontrar los planos y a la espada- dijo Tobi.

-¿Pero cómo?- preguntó el vampiro.

-El _Enquiridión_\- contestó.

-Pero el _Enquiridión_ está roto- dijo Finn tristemente- yo lo destruí.

Tobi sacó de su capucha una tapa y la lanzó a Finn, este al atraparlo se levantó, sobresaltado.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Fionna, curiosa.

-Es… el _Enquiridión_…- dijo sorprendido- ¿pero cómo…?

-Lo encontré hace poco, en Ooo, cerca de las catacumbas.

-¿Qué es exactamente el _Enquiridión_?- preguntó el príncipe.

-Es un libro lleno de sabiduría de antiguos héroes, allí está inscripto grandes secretos e historias asombrosas- dijo Marshall- pensé que solo era una leyenda.

-No lo es- contestó Finn- antes era mía, pero el Lich hizo que la destruyera.

Finn abrió el libro, pero no había nada adentro.

-Las hojas no las encontré- confesó.

-¿Entonces como quieres que encontremos los planos del guante y la ubicación de la espada?

-Es por eso que embarcarán en un viaje de búsqueda.

-Espera… ¿quieres que busquemos las hojas?- preguntó Fionna, sorprendida.

-Es su destino- dijo Rachel- no pueden evitarlo.

Fionna palideció por un rato.

-Pero el _Enquiridión_ tiene más de cuatrocientas páginas, ¿espera que busquemos todas?

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

-Solo es necesario que busquen cuatro hojas.

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos dónde buscar- protestó Finn.

-Yo si- dijo Tobi- una de las hojas se encuentra en _La ciudad de los magos._

Finn comenzó a entender todo, parecía más claro lo que debían hacer.

-Quieren que viajes, encontremos las cuatro hojas y de paso recaudemos miembros para el ejército, ¿no?

-Será un viaje largo, ¿no?- preguntó la humana.

-Pero no hay de otra, es nuestro deber- dijo el humano seriamente.

Rachel asintió, por un segundo pareció compadecerse por ellos, pero luego recuperó la compostura.

-Solo puedo hacer una última cosa por ustedes- dijo Rachel la Oráculo- puedo hacer que regresen a casa.

Todos asintieron, parecía una buena idea. Rachel estaba a punto de hacer u hechizo cuando Jorche la detuvo.

-¡Espere!- gritó- déjame despedirme de ellos.

Rachel parecía confundida, pero asintió. Jorche y Samu se pusieron frente de ellos, el capitán sonrió.

-Creo que esta es la despedida, ¿no?

-Eso creo- dijo Marshall sonriendo.

-Admito que estás un poco loco, pero eres un buen hombre- dijo Gumball también sonriendo.

-Me lo dicen con frecuencia- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Te extrañaremos, Capitán Jorche- dijo Fionna, dándole un abrazo.

El capitán correspondió el abrazo, Samu estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Finn sonrió.

-No me preocupo de que la isla esté en peligro, Samu sabe cómo defenderse- dijo rascándola.

Marshall asintió, después de la lucha que tuvieron contra ella, no tenían dudas. Samu se sorbió la nariz y dio un gran abrazo a todos. Ellos rieron y luego ella los bajó.

-Volveremos a vernos, amigos- dijo el Capitán, sonriendo.

-Claro que sí- dijo Finn.

Comenzaron a brillar, sabían que era hora de despedirse. El capitán alzó el dedo pulgar, en forma de despedida, en eso, todos comenzaron a desaparecer. De un segundo a otro, ya no estaban en el castillo del Oráculo, sino en la sala del _Dulce Reino._ Lady mentita se sorprendió al verlos y dejó caer su plumero.

Finn sonrió y guardó su espada en su mochila, luego miró a sus amigos.

-Entonces eso es lo que debemos hacer, Fionna y yo debemos buscar las hojas.

Fionna se acercó a él y le sonrió.

-Un viaje largo, ¿no?

-Solo tenemos un año para encontrarlas- dijo seriamente.

Marshall sonrió y dio un paso hacia delante.

-No creas que dejaré que te lleves toda la diversión Finn- dijo sonrinedo- no dejaré que lleves a mi chica de viaje.

-¡No soy tu chica! - gritó Fionna enojada.

-Yo tampoco dejaré que viajen sin mi- dijo Gumball sonriendo- necesitarán a un estratega en su viaje y un cocinero.

-Chicos…- dijo Finn sorprendió, luego bajó la mirada- será un viaje largo.

-Lleno de peligros- dijo la humana.

-No hay de otra- dijo el chicloso.

-Esto se pone interesante- admitió el vampiro.

-¡Bien!- gritó Finn decidido- mañana partiremos, mientras antes, mejor.

Todos sonrieron.

-En ese caso, tengo mucho que hacer antes de partir- dijo Gumball- debo empacar, hablar con los guardianes, dormir…

Todos miraron a Gumball con una gota cayendo de su cien.

-Será mejor que nosotros también vayamos a prepararnos, Finn- dijo la humana, sujetándose del brazo del humano, este se sonrojó.

-Esto… sí- dijo sonriendo.

-¡Bien!- dijo Gumball- más tarde nos veremos para planear todo.

Los dos humanos salieron del castillo y fueron a la casa de Fionna. Al llegar el muchacho se lanzó en un sillón y se acomodó.

-Esto es vida- dijo relajado.

Fionna sonrió al verlo, se alegraba de que él haya venido a Aaa, aunque conocía poco de él, aparentaba ser alguien de confiar. Se sentó a su lado.

-Finn, eres un mago, ¿verdad?

Finn la miró, sorprendido, se sentó correctamente y asintió.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- reclamó ella.

-Es qué… tuve una mala experiencia, confié en alguien y me traicionó- confesó.

Fionna vio la expresión de Finn, era la de una persona triste, quería saber que sucedió, pero decidió que lo mejor sería no preguntar, si él quería, le contaría todo.

-Pero no te preocupes- dijo sonriéndola- sé que no eres así.

Fionna se sonrojó al ver sonreír a Finn, su sonrisa era cálida, parecía que le susurraba que todo iba a ir bien. Ella asintió y se dejó recostar por el chico, recostó su cabeza por el hombro de Finn, este se sonrojó.

-Gracias por animarme en el castillo del Oráculo.

-No hay problema- contestó él.

-Finn… ¿crees que todo irá bien?

-No lo sé- contestó seriamente- pero sé que mientras nuestros amigos estén con nosotros, todo se resolverá.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos.

-Finn… ¿puedes enseñarme magia?

La miró sorprendido, luego se relajó y sonrió.

-Deberás hacer todo lo que te diga.

-Lo haré.

-Sin quejarte.

-Lo sé.

-Y me llamarás maestro.

-No hay problema- contestó riendo- maestro.

Finn sonrió y cerró los ojos, le gustaba que Fionna esté tan cerca y recostara su cabeza por su hombro, ambos estaban cómodos así y no querían moverse, estaban tan cansados y cómodos que se quedaron dormidos, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**Continuará…**

**¡Holaa familia!**

**¿Qué tal?**

**Les he traído otro capítulo, espero sea de su agrado y os guste. **

**Finn y Fionna deberán buscar el Enquiridión, claro, no lo harán solo, pero el viaje será difícil, estará lleno de peligro, diversión, risas y más. **

**Nos vemos y dejen reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9- El castillo de Arena. **

Finn se encontraba en el techo de la casa del árbol. Estaba parado de manos, haciendo flexiones. No tenía puesta la remera, dejando ver sus abdominales. Su cuerpo estaba perlado de sudor, las gotas de su cara caían al suelo dejando un diminuto charco.

El sol aún no había salido. El cielo estaba teñido de un color entre el negro y el azul, que le daba un toque hermoso. El viento soplaba agradablemente, refrescando el ambiente.

Finn dejó de hacer abdominales, se sentó en el techo, colocándose en una pose de meditación: cruzando las piernas y entrelazando los dedos. Cerró los ojos y suspiró tres veces.

Al abrir los ojos, sus irises cambiaron de color, pasando del azul al rojo fuego. Se levantó rápidamente, dando varios puñetazos y patadas al aire. De sus píes y puños expelían fuego.

El fuego que expelía era ardiente, lleno de vida. Se irguió y comenzó a inhalar. Sintió como sus pulmones se llenaron de fuego, en ese momento, de su boca lanzó una increíble y potente lanzallamas.

El fuego era tan impresionante que comenzó a calentar el ambiente. El viento que soplaba alrededor comenzó a calentarse. Dejó de lanzar fuego por la boca, luego cerró los ojos y sus irises volvieron a tomar su color natural.

Sonrió y agarró su remera, se la colocó en los hombros, luego bajó por las escaleras, introduciéndose en la casa del árbol. Cuando se bajó, encontró a Cake, la hermana de Fionna, acostada en el sofá de la sala.

Cake era una gata con poderes mágicos, con el pelo de color blanco con manchas de color café. La conoció ayer, por la noche. Los encontró cuando ellos estaban dormidos en aquél sofá donde ella reposaba ahora.

Fionna había recostado su cabeza por el hombro del muchacho y de ese modo se habían quedado dormidos. Cake al verlos, le pareció una escena conmovedora e incluso sacó una foto con su celular, cosa que molestó a la humana.

Luego de eso, la gata se presentó. A Finn Cake le recordaba mucho a su hermano Jake, eran muy parecidos, solo que Jake era un perro macho y ella era una gata hembra, pero aún así tenían mucho en común.

Cake era la antigua compañera de aventuras de Fionna, juntas habían vivido muchas aventuras, compartieron lágrimas e incluso estuvieron al borde la muerte en varias ocasiones. Pero cuando la gata se había casado con Lord Monochromicorn y juntos habían tenido varias crías. Cake estaba muy orgullosa de ellas, hasta le había mostrado fotos de sus crías.

Finn se dirigió al baño. Estaba sudoroso y tenía mucho calor, así que un baño no le iría nada mal. Al abrir la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa. Fionna se estaba cambiando de ropa, tenía solo su remera, dejando al descubierto sus piernas (muy lindas por cierto). Finn se quedó mudo al verla, comenzó a bajar su mirada, inspeccionándola.

-¡KYAAAA!- gritó la chica, dándole una palmada tremenda a Finn, mandándolo volar.

Finn chocó contra una mesa con un jarrón encima. De un segundo a otro, el humano se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con un chinchón en la cabeza, con la nariz sangrando y con sus ojos en forma de espiral.

-¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!- preguntó Cake- Ah, ya veo- dijo viendo la escena.

Fionna cerró la puerta de un portazo. Finn se levantó, limpiándose la nariz.

-Bien hecho Finn- dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda- la has cagado.

-Calla…- contestó algo enojado.

-Y dime… ¿qué tal? Fionna está buena, ¿no?- dijo dándole codazos y mirándola con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, mientras una gota de sangre corría por su nariz.

-¡Cake!- gritó la humana.

Fionna se encontraba cruzadas de brazos, mirando a su hermana con una ceja fruncida. Estaba vestida con su traje habitual.

Cake se encogió de hombros.

-Solo preguntaba.

Luego de eso, todos se sentaron a desayunar, claro que Finn fue a bañarse primero. Fionna se preguntaba por qué estaba tan sudoroso a la mañana. Cuando el humano salió, llevaba puesta una remera mangas cortas color negra, unos tejanos cortos de color azul y unas deportivas negras.

Finn apartó una silla de la mesa y se sentó en ella. Fionna lo veía con una ceja fruncida.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el humano.

-Nada- contestó Fionna, sin dejar de arquear la ceja.

-Esa mirada no puede ser "nada".

-Es que… prometiste que me ibas a enseñar magia.

-Y eso haré- dijo cargando jugo de naranja en un vaso.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó, haciendo un puchero.

-Hoy- dijo tomando el jugo- te enseñaré magia en el viaje.

-Ah… cierto, el viaje…- dijo la chica haciendo un mohín.

A Finn le pareció extraño el comportamiento de su amiga. Arqueó una ceja y bajó el vaso.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que…- dijo, describiendo círculos en la mesa con su dedo- no estoy muy segura de todo esto, ¿y si no logramos reunir las cuatro hojas a tiempo?

-Lo haremos- dijo Finn con determinación- tenemos una pista, _La ciudad de los Magos._

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos dónde está- dijo Fionna- la ciudad siempre se mueve.

-Tal vez tengas razón- dijo cruzándose de brazos- pero la hallaremos, de una forma u otra- le sonrió a la chica- podemos hacerlo, es nuestro destino.

Fionna sonrió. Por alguna razón, Finn le daba esperanzas, algo que nadie le había dado hace tiempo.

Cake entró a la cocina, con tres platos rebosantes de comida. Colocó los platos en la mesa y sonrió de satisfacción.

-Gualá, contemplen la octava maravilla del mundo- dijo señalando la comida- ¡El desayuno de Cake!

Los platos estaban rebosantes de comidas exquisitas: Waffles; Omelette de jamón y queso; pan tostadas embutidas con dulce de leche; mermelada y manteca.

-¡Cake, esto se ve maravilloso!- exclamó Fionna.

-Sin dudas eres la mejor chef de Aaa- añadió Finn, comiendo su omelette

Cake se rascó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Solo quería que desayunaran lo mejor posible, creo que esto no verán en su viaje- suspiró- quiero que mi hermanita coma bien, no la veré dentro de mucho.

Fionna miró su plato, luego miró a su hermana y sonrió.

-Gracias, Cake.

La gata le sonrió.

-Esto… ese tal Blich…

-Lich- corrigió Finn.

-Como se llame…despertará dentro de un año, ¿verdad?

La humana asintió.

-Es por eso que viajaremos. Debemos encontrar las cuatro _hojas_ del _Enquiridión_.

Cake suspiró.

-No puedo evitar que te vayas ¿cierto?

-Cake…

-Lo sé- dijo sonriendo- es tu destino.

Fionna sintió. Cake miró a su hermana, luego a Finn, el cual seguía comiendo.

-Finn, puedo contar contigo, ¿no?

Finn tragó su comida, luego miró a Cake y le sonrió.

-Nunca dejaré que la hagan daño- dijo seriamente- es una promesa.

Cake asintió de forma aprobatoria.

-Debo irme- dijo algo triste- mi chamacos me esperan.

Fionna tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

-N…no llores, que me contagiarás- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

Fionna se abalanzó y abrazó a su hermana.

-Te amo, Cake.

-Yo también, Fionna- dijo ronroneando, luego miró a Finn con una sonrisa pícara- Finn, espero que cuando vuelva, se tía, ¿oíste?

En eso, Finn escupe el jugo de naranja que acabó de tomar.

-¡Cake!- gritó Fionna sonrojada.

-¡Adiós y cuídense mucho!- gritó Cake lanzándose por la ventana.

Fionna vio como su hermana se alejaba, perdiéndose en el horizonte, agrandada. Dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas. Finn se acercó a ella y la abrazó por los hombros.

-Vamos- dijo sonriendo- la volverás a ver, lo prometo.

Fionna asintió, limpiándose las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Es una promesa.

… … … … …

Finn y Fionna caminaban por las calles del _Dulce Reino_. Finn estudiaba detenidamente al reino, todo lo que veía estaba hecho de caramelo: las casas, las murallas, las tiendas e incluso el pavimento.

Todas las casas estaban hechas de pan de jengibre. Los techos estaban rociados de canela. Las ventanas estaban reforzadas con merengue- un merengue muy duro, por cierto- y las puertas eran de barras de chocolates muy sólidas. Todas las casas eran de diversos colores, hechos de diversos dulces.

Mientras Finn caminaba, pudo notar que el pavimento estaba hecho de chicle endurecido.-

Cuando el chicle se endurece, puede llegar a ser sólido, muy sólido- explicó Fionna.

Finn no pudo evitar pensar en la Princesa Bubblegum al ver todo el reino, se asemejaba mucho al _Dulce Reino_ de Ooo, demasiado, que hasta llegaba a ser aterrador.

Mientras caminaban, todos los aldeanos observaban detenidamente a la pareja de humano, como si fueran unos bichos raros en peligro de extinción, pero mientras más caminaban, Finn pudo notar que lo miraban a él.

-Esto es incómodo…- dijo Finn entre dientes.

-No te preocupes, solo están sorprendidos- le tranquilizó Fionna- después de todo, no todos los días ves a dos humanos en un solo sitio.

Finn asintió, ahora que lo pensaba, era cierto. Una semana atrás, él pensaría que la posibilidad de que haya otro humano en otra parte del mundo era absurdo, casi cómico, pero ahora que tenía a Fionna al lado suyo, se sentía feliz. Tal vez haya más humanos allí afuera además de ellos dos.

Llegaron al _Dulce Palacio_, donde Lady Mentita los recibió con galletitas en una bandeja de chicle: las galletas tenían la forma de los rostros de Finn y Fionna, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Esto…- dijo el humano agarrando una galleta de él, pero los ojos estaban muy separados y bizcos. Una chispa de chocolate, que simulaba su ojo, comenzó a deslizarse hasta su mejilla- es muy aterrador.

-Los hizo Gumbal, ¿qué esperabas?- contestó Fionna, dándole un mordisco a la mejilla de la galleta Finn- todo lo que él hace es aterrador.

Luego de eso, se dirigieron a la sala de planeamiento del vastillo, donde Gumbal lo esperaban. El príncipe estaba mirando detenidamente un mapa de tamaño familiar de toda Aaa. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

Marshall estaba recostado en el trono del rey, afinando su hacha-guitarra, mientras le daba una mordida a su galleta Finn. El humano comenzó a hartarse de esas galletas, ojalá al príncipe no se le ocurriera lanzarlas al mercado libre.

Gumabl dejó de estudiar el mapa al verlos y les sonrió.

-Amigos míos- los saludó con las manos en altas- ¿Qué tal las galletas?

-Horrorosas- dijo Finn- ¡yo no soy bizco!

-Entonces, ¿están listos para el viaje?- preguntó nuevamente el chicloso, ignorando el comentario de Finn.

-Eso creo…- contestó Fionna- encontrar las hojas nos tomara tiempo.

-Eso creo- contestó el vampiro, tocando una cuerda de su guitarra, arqueó la ceja, no tan augusto por como sonaba- solo tenemos una pista.

-_La ciudad de los Magos._

Marshall asintió.

-Pero está reforzada por magia, haciendo difícil su localización. La magia que lo rodea lo camufla, combinándose con la energía de toda Aaa, podría estar en cualquier lado.

-¿Y cómo la encontraremos?- preguntó Finn.

-Eso déjenmelo a mí- contestó Gumbal- corre rumores que en un desierto, cerca de un pueblo, hay un castillo de un antiguo mago que pertenecía a la secta de los magos, ese mapa muestra la ubicación exacta de la _Ciudad de los Magos._

-¿Un desierto?- preguntó Fionna- nos tomara días llegar allí a píe.

Gumball sonrió, luego sacó de su bolsillo un control.

-¿Quién dice que iremos a píe?

Presionó el botón del control. Un círculo apareció en el pasillo del lugar, de un momento a otro, un gran vehículo apareció delante de ellos.

Los dos humanos se quedaron sorprendidos: una camioneta de gran tamaño estaba luciendo delante de ellos: sus neumáticos reforzados con pinchos brillaban de un color negro reluciente. El motor de la camioneta era el mismo que el de un _Lambirghini Murciélago _de doce cilindros.

-¡Guau!- dijeron los dos humanos al unísono.

-Así es- dijo Gumbal orgulloso de su creación- lo llamo el _Argo __I__,_ es un invento mío, pero no solo es una camioneta- dijo, apretando otro botón.

En eso, el Argo cambió de forma, de una camioneta pasó a ser un barco gigantesco de un segundo a otro. Finn y Fionna se quedaron fascinados.

-El _Argo __I_ es una maravilla, puedo transformarlo en cualquier medio de transporte que desee solo con presionar un botón- dijo presionando otro botón, transformando la maquina en la misma camioneta de antes- es exactamente lo que parece un "_Todo Terreno"_.

-¡Es alucinante!- gritó Finn, con brillos en los ojos.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó el chicloso, con brillos en los ojos también.

-¡Claro tío!

Marshall bufó.

-Deja de presumir rosado y cuéntanos el plan.

Gumball tosió, recuperando la compostura.

-Ejem… cierto.

Volvió a mirar el mapa, haciendo un ademan para que sus amigos se acerquen. Señaló con el dedo un pueblecito ubicado cerca de los valle de los _Duendes Herreros_.

-Iremos aquí para comprar conseguir información.

-¿De qué?- preguntó la chica mirando donde apuntaba el rosado.

-Información acerca del _Castillo de Arena._

Finn miró a Gumabal extrañado.

-¿Castillo de Arena?

-Sé que suena extraño, pero allí es donde está el mapa que nos conducirá a la _Ciudad de los Magos. _

Todos asintieron. Marshall tocó cuna melodía con su Hacha-Guitarra, sonrió al oírla, esta vez estaba cómodo con las cuerdas bien afinadas.

-Será un viaje largo- dijo levantándose- a partir de ahora no habrá vuelta atrás.

Todos cambiaron su expresión a una seria. Finn golpeó su puño con la palma de su otra mano.

-Estoy ansioso- dijo sonriendo.

… … … …

El _Argo __I_ dos se encontraba surcando los aires, con forma de un barco volador. Los remos del barco se movilizaban, como si estuvieran remando en el aire, las velas se ensancharon, sirviendo como un aeroplano.

Habían partido del _Dulce Reino _hace tal solo una hora. Finn y Fionna habían cargado todo lo necesario en sus mochilas: toallas, pañuelos, víveres, etcétera. Gumball había cargado su ropero (literalmente, varios alimentos y un poco de plata en una mochila gigantesca, la misma mochila que había llevado en la Isla del Oráculo, luego por arte de magia se había achicado, cabiendo en su bolsillo. En cuanto a Marshall… él solo había llevado su instrumento-arma y una bolsa con comida color roja- cosas de vampiros- dijo Fionna.

Todos estaban en la cubierta, holgazaneando. Fionna estaba arrodillada, posada sobre las barandillas, mirando el paisaje, mientras el viento soplaba en su cara.

Marshall estaba acostado en el suelo, recostando su cabeza por el Bao del barco. Su rostro estaba tapado por su sombrero de paja, para que los rayos del sol no le molesten.

Gumbal estaba navegando el barco, controlando el timón: estaba vestido con un traje de capitán. En su boca tenía una pipa de chicle, encima un sombrero que ponía "_El mejor capitán" _y detrás de su traje de capitán rezaba su nombre y unas palabras "_Bese al capitán"_. En cierto modo era simpático. Se veía muy orgulloso de su traje.

En cuanto a Finn, él estaba recostándose en la popa, mirando el paisaje. Aaa era fantástica, muy parecida a Ooo, encontraba mucha similitud entre ambas tierras. Sonrió, de seguro en este viaje encontrará nuevas aventuras, cosa que le hacía falta. Había pasado ya cinco meses desde que no tuvo ninguna aventura, estaba emocionado.

-Eres un caso serio- dijo Fionna, acercándose.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Finn, sonriendo, admirando el paisaje.

-Dijiste que me enseñarías magia- dijo haciendo un puchero.

El humano rió.

-Cierto- dijo mirando hacia abajo.

Estaban pasando por encima de una montaña. Finn estiró la mano hacia abajo y pudo tocar levemente la montaña.

-La invitación sigue en píe, si te interesa.

-Claro que me interesa- contestó sonriendo- maestro.

-Bien- dijo dándose vuelta, mirándola a los ojos- te enseñaré un poco de magia.

Fionna estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas. Finn daba vueltas alrededor de la chica, observándola detenidamente.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la humana.

-Cake tenía razón… está buena- dijo en un susurro.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Fionna tapándose los pechos.

-S...solo estaba bromeando- dijo negando con las manos- en realidad estoy estudiando tu cuerpo….

Finn no pudo terminar de habla porque Fionna le dio una palmada en la cara, mandándolo volar hacia un lado.

-¡Pervertido!- gritó con la cara roja.

-Ja, imbécil- se rió Marshall, luego volvió a taparse la cara con su sombrero.

Finn se paró rehabilitado, con la marca de la mano de Fionna en su mejilla izquierda.

-Solo estudiaba tu cuerpo para averiguar qué tipo de magia pega contigo- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-L…lo siento- se disculpó- ¡pero la próxima vez no me mires tanto el cuerpo!

-Anotado- dijo friccionando su mejilla marcada.

Fionna suspiró.

-Bien, ¿qué tipo de magia pega conmigo?

Finn se llevó su mano al mentón, luego comenzó a rascárselo, pensativo.

-Tienes una personalidad calmada, pero fuerte a la vez- dijo mirándola detenidamente- a veces indomable, como el mar.

Fionna abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Dices que puedo usar magia acuática?

-Magia Fluminis- dijo asintiendo- así es.

-¡Asombroso!- dijo la humana dando saltos.

En eso, la voz de Gumbal sonó en unos altavoces.

-Atención tripulante, les habla su capitán- Finn pudo notar que Gumbal ponía énfasis a la palabra "_Capitán"_ como si le encantara decirlo- favor acercarse a la cabina del capitán.

Fionna arqueó una ceja, luego miró al humano, el cual se encogió de hombros. Se dirigieron donde estaba Gumabl.

-¿Qué sucede Gumbal?- preguntó la chica.

-Capitán- corrigió.

-Solo dinos que sucede- dijo Marshall algo molesto.

-Bueno, hemos llegado- dijo señalando hacia el frente- el pueblo Lttherna.

Los tres jóvenes miraron asombrados aquél pueblo. Era bastante grande para ser un pueblo. Un gran río serpenteaba en la entrada, rodeando todo el terreno. Grandes palmeras, cocoteros y madreselvas estaban repartidas por todo el pueblo, dando así un toque verdoso al lugar. Habían varias casas, herrerías, restaurants se encontraban por todas partes.

-Asombroso…- dijo Finn, fascinado por el pueblo- esto nunca vi en Ooo.

-Aterrizaremos- anunció Gumbal- tendrás oportunidad de verlo más de cerca.

… … … …

Finn veía asombrado todo a su alrededor. El clima en Lttherna era fascinante, el viento soplaba agradablemente, pese a ser mediodía. El suelo no era ni muy rocoso, ni muy duro, eran un suelo fértil y blando.

Todos los pueblerinos miraban a Finn extrañados. Los habitantes de aquél pueblo eran _Duendes Herreros: _criaturas mitológicas de tamaño medio y piel verdosa.

Los hombres eran fornidos y musculosos. Algunos tenían tatuajes en los brazos o muslos. Las mujeres eran flacas, con un cuerpo bien esculpido para ser criaturas mitológicas.

Fionna iba caminando al lado de Finn. Sonreí al ver al humano, parecía un pequeño niño en una tienda de dulces, un toque bastante tierno según ella. Marshall iba flotando, mirando una tienda de música, ¿para qué los _Duendes Herreros_ quieren instrumentos?, tal vez pasaría luego allí. Gumbal miraba detenidamente cada tienda y herrería, tal vez pensando qué pieza nueva comprar para su colección.

-¿Dónde debemos ir ahora?- preguntó Fionna.

Gumbal y Finn salieron de su trance.

-Un lugar para comer estaría bien- dijo Finn sujetándose la panza- muero de hambre.

-Yo también- apoyó el vampiro- un poco de carne no me caería nada mal.

-Está bien- dijo Gumbal- iremos a un restaurante, tal vez allí podamos preguntar por el Catillo de Arena.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al restaurant más próximo.

Encontraron un restaurant de tres estrellas. La estructura del restaurant estaba revestida por una capa metálica, pintada de color roja. Un gran cartel de con letras rojas fluorescentes rezaba "_Restaurant tres estrellas de la Tía Zusan"._

Al entrar al restaurant, pudieron notar lo grande que era, para ser un restaurant de duendes de estatura media, tal vez los duendes no son los únicos clientes. Había varias mesas y sillas esparcidas por todo el recinto.

Varios duendes comían sus aperitivos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hablando y riéndose energéticamente, con sus vasos rebosantes de cervezas al aire. El entorno parecía una fiesta desenfrenada, cosa que les fascino a los cuatro.

Se acercaron a una mesa un poco alejada de las demás. Una _Ninfa del viento _vestida camarera pidió sus órdenes. Finn pidió dos hamburguesas con papas fritas y _Cocacola_.

Fionna pidió Omelette de jamón y queso tamaño familiar, acompañado de _Pepsi. _Gumbal pidió un pastel de fresas con jugo de frutilla y Marshall carne, mucha carne, con jugo incluido.

La _Ninfa del viento_ se alejó como un tornado, literalmente y fue a traer sus órdenes. Marshall posó sus piernas sobre la mesa.

-Muero de hambre- exclamó mirando el techo.

-¿Quieres bajar tus píes de la mesa?- exigió Gumbal, bajando sus píes.

Marshall solo bufó.

-Marica.

-Bebemos preguntar por el _Catillo de Arena_\- dijo Finn seriamente- luego de almorzar lo haremos.

Cuando la _Ninfa del viento_ regresó con los platos de sus manos, entregó a cada uno sus órdenes respectivamente. Todos comenzaron a comer rápidamente.

Cuando terminaron, la camarera volvió con un plato más chico que los anteriores llenos de galletas de la fortuna.

Marshall arqueó una ceja al verlos.

-¿Galletas de la fortuna? Nah, paso- dijo recostándose.

-Yo también- apoyó Fionna.

-Y yo- concluyó Gumbal.

Finn se encogió de hombros, cogió una de las galletas, luego la partió y se la comió. Un papel cayó cerca del píe de Fionna.

-¿Y esto?

-Es una de esas tontas predicciones que traen las galletas de la fortuna- dijo Marshall, con un mondadientes en la boca.

-Pues la galleta estuvo buena- dijo Finn sonriente.

-La tierra los atacará- Leyó Fionna.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Finn.

-Sabía que esto pasaría- dijo Gumbal- Fionna perdió la cabeza.

Marshall y Finn asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡No sean tontos!- gritó Fionna enojada- solo leo lo que dice el papel.

-Ya te lo dije- el vampiro llevó sus brazos a su cabeza- solo son estupideces.

-Ohh, no me gusta cómo suena eso- habló una anciana.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a una anciana encima de su mesa, sentada con los brazos cruzados. Era una pequeña duende anciana. Tenía el pelo grisáceo recogido en una coleta. Llevaba puesto un delantal que rezaba "_Mejor Chef"_, un par de zapatos sucios y un pantalón andrajoso.

-No me gusta para nada como se oye eso- repitió la anciana.

-¿Quién es esta anciana?- preguntó Finn.

-¡No soy una anciana!- gritó la mujer, golpeándolo con una espátula en la frente- ¡solo tengo ciento treinta y tres años, estoy en mis mejores años!

-De acuerdo, lo siento- dijo friccionando su frente- pero que carácter…

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Fionna, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué quién soy?- repitió- ¿no es obvio?

-No, por eso preguntamos- dijo el humano.

-¡Cállate!- gritó, pegándolo de nuevo. Marshall se rió del humano- ¡y tú deja de reírte de tus amigos!- le regañó golpeándolo en la frente.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- dijo el vampiro enojado.

-¡Marshall, agárrala!- gritó Finn.

En ese momento, ambos se lanzaron dónde estaba la anciana, esta simplemente saltó y dejó que ambos chicos se agarrasen. Finn y Marshall comenzaron a golpearse a sí mismos sin percatarse que la vieja había saltado a otra mesa.

-Jóvenes tontos- dijo la anciana negando con la cabeza.

-Eres la Tía Zusan, ¿no?- preguntó Gumbal.

La anciana sonrió.

-Al menos uno inteligente.

-¿Eres la tía Zusan?- preguntó sorprendida Fionna.

-¿Esa?- preguntaron Finn y Marshall al mismo tiempo, mientras que se agarraban del cabello y la remera.

-No sé que les sorprende- declaró la Zusan- solo soy una chica normal.

-Anciana- corrigieron los dos.

-¡Qué se callen!- gritó la Tía, dejando a ambos jóvenes en el suelo, con sus frentes rojas y humeantes.

-¿A qué se refiere con "no me gusta cómo suena eso"?- preguntó la chica.

-Ohh- dijo la anciana, con un tono serio- es una profecía, y no suena nada bien.

-Solo son palabras sin sentidos- dijo Gumbal.

-No deberías decir eso joven, las galletas tienen poder- dijo seriamente.

-Hey, Finn- dijo Marshall en un susurro- esa anciana está loca, ¿no?

-Creo que deberían llevarlo al psiquiatra- dijo el humano.

-Los oí- dijo la anciana, con unos brillos espectrales en los ojos, mostrando su espátula. Ambos jóvenes sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-Entonces… ¿qué significa la profecía?

-Significa…- dijo haciendo un ademan para que se acerquen- ¡que esta noche la arena se levantará y los atacaran!

-Confirmado- dijo Finn- está loca.

-¡¿No se pueden callar?!- suspiró- aunque sean unos irrespetuosos los ayudaré.

Gumbal arqueó una ceja.

-¿Cómo?

La Tía Zusan sonrió.

-Tengo entendido que buscan el _Castillo de Arena_.

Todos la miraron expectativa.

-Ahora sí, ¿siguen creyendo que estoy loca?

-Un poco- admitió Marshall.

La anciana puso los ojos en blanco.

-Como sea, los ayudaré, ¿ven donde indico?- dijo señalando con el dedo, hacia el frente- si van todo recto, encontraran la salida del pueblo, allí se adentraran al desierto de _Sabaku_\- indicó- sigan a la mujer de arena.

-¿Por qué nos ayuda?- preguntó el príncipe seriamente.

-Porque vi el futuro- dijo seriamente- y mi deber es ayudarlo.

En ese momento abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó sorprendido.

-¡He dejado el té en la concina!- dijo exaltada.

Corrió a una gran velocidad a la cocina. Finn se preguntó cómo podía correr tan rápido.

-¿Mujer de arena?- preguntó la chica.

-No le hagan caso, solo es una anciana senil- dijo Marshall.

-¡Oí eso!- gritó la anciana.

-De rodas formas, no perdemos nada con intentarlo- dijo Gumabl seriamente- andando, ya conseguimos nuestra pista.

… … … …

Finn se preguntaba qué quería decir la Tía Zusan al decir que siguieran a la mujer de arena. Ahora se encontraban surcando en una barca real, un medio de transporte que se usaba en el Antiguo Egipto.

A pesar de que hacía mucho calor, dentro de la barca no se sentía, puesto a que había varios acondicionadores de aire. Gumball se había lucido con ese invento, hasta Marshall lo había admitido.

Finn estaba aburrido, prendió la televisión para distraerse un poco.

-Oh, una película de Michael Bay- dijo asombrado- wow, cuantas explosiones.

-¿Cómo sabremos cuando encontremos a una mujer de arena?- preguntó Marshall, abriendo el refrigerador.

-No lo sé- contestó Gumbal, mirando por la ventana de la ventana.

-Esperemos- dijo Finn tranquilamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el vampiro.

-Solo esperemos, ¿no? Fionna- volvió a repetir el humano.

-Así es- dijo la chica- esa mujer de arena aparecerá.

-¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros?- preguntó el chicloso.

-Porque es nuestro destino encontrarla- contestaron al unísono.

Marshall y Gumbal se miraron, confundidos, ¿cómo podían hablar con tanta seguridad? En ese momento, por arte de magia u obra del destino, la barca real se detuvo. Una misteriosa mujer estaba frente a ellos, atajando la bara con una mano.

Todos se sorprendieron, pero se sorprendieron aún más al notar que la mujer estaba hecha de… arena: la mujer parecía joven, su pelo era largo y le llegaba hasta la espalda, tenía puesto una toga griega hecha de arena e iba descalza.

La mujer les sonrió y les hizo un ademan para que la siguieran.

-Síguela- dijo Marshall.

-No es necesario que me des órdenes- replicó Gumbal.

La mujer se movía a una gran velocidad, la barca real a duras penas le seguía el paso.

-¿Puede ir más rápido esta chatarra?

-¡No lo llames así!- gritó el príncipe- pero sí, puede ir más rápido.

Presionó un botón y la barca comenzó a ir más rápido, en ese momento, una extraña tormenta de arena comenzó a rodear la barca.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- preguntó Finn- ¿ven a la mujer?

-La veo- dijo Fionna- pero a penas, se camufla con la tormenta.

Finn entornó los ojos.

-No puedo verla- dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo para saber dónde está- ¿cómo puedes verla?

-Bueno…- dijo- más que verla, puedo percibirla.

-Bien- dijo sonriendo- Fionna, se nuestra guía.

Fionna asintió. La tormenta de arena era muy fuerte, sacudía la barca estrepitosamente, pero Fionna lograba guiarlos. Escuchaba una voz que le decía dónde ir y dónde no.

Gumbal seguía las indicaciones de la humana, haciendo que la barca girara a diestra y siniestra, zigzagueara o esquivara rocas gigantescas. Siguieron así por un buen rato, hasta que la tormenta de arena se desvaneció.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos al ver aquella escena. Un enorme castillo hecho de arena se extendía al frente: el castillo era enorme, con varias torres, ventanas y banderas colgando de ellos. Hileras e hileras de estandartes con diversas imágenes ondulaban al ritmo del viento desértico.

La barca estaba a escasos centímetros de la puerta del castillo, un poco más y se hubieran estrellado con ella. La mujer de arena estaba mirándolas de frente, flotando en la puerta, literalmente, sus píes rozaban el suelo arenoso.

-Es el… _Catillo de Arena-_ dijo el vampiro asombrado.

La mujer de arena los miró, luego les hizo una señal con la mano atravesando la puerta. Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Vamos- dijo Finn- debemos entrar.

Atravesaron la puerta como si fuera una cortina. El interior del catillo era fascinante. Todo estaba hecho de arena, las ventanas, el techo, el suelo, las puertas, las mesas, absolutamente todo.

Según la historia relatada por Gumbal, el castillo fue hecho por un poderoso mago, pero no pertenecía a la secta de los magos, todo lo contrario, era enemigo de la _Ciudad de los Magos_, pues creía que la magia debía ser utilizado para ayudar a los demás y no para dominar naciones mediante el miedo.

Antes de morir, descubrió la ubicación de _La ciudad de los Magos, _pero murió en aquél desierto, la arena se levantó y formó un castillo alrededor de él, así nació el _Catillo de Arena. _

-Vaya- dijo el vampiro- me hubiese gustado enfrentar a ese mago.

En ese momento, Fionna volvió a escuchar una voz en su cabeza.

-Síganme- dijo empezando a correr.

Finn, Marshall y Gumbal se miraron entre sí, luego siguieron el paso a la humana. Subieron unas escaleras en forma de espiral. Cuando terminaron de subir, Fionna los guió hasta una enorme puerta, pero esta puerta no estaba hecha de arena, sino de piedras color arena.

-Debemos entrar- dijo Fionna.

Empujó la puerta. Aunque las piedras aparentaban ser pesadas, en realidad eran muy livianas, con solo un empujó la humana logró abrirla.

Una gran habitación se mostró ante ellos. Las paredes estaban hechas con lo que parecía sal. El techo estaba hecho del mismo material que la de la puerta, y en las paredes colgaban antorchas, pero de vez de fuego había… ¿arena?

La arena serpenteaba y alumbraba la estancia como si fuera fuego, algo sumamente extraño. La mujer de arena estaba parada, a su lado había un cofre de tesoro, solo que este no estaba hecho de arena, era un cofre auténtico.

-Bienvenidos- dijo la mujer de arena.

Finn abrió los ojos sorprendido, la mujer no movía sus labios a la hora de hablar, escuchaba la voz de la mujer en su cabeza.

-Esa voz…- dijo Fionna sorprendida- es la voz que me guió hasta aquí.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Finn, confundido.

-En el desierto, en la tormenta de arena e incluso para subir aquí, siempre escuché una voz en mi cabeza- contestó- ella nos guió hasta aquí.

-Ya veo…- dijo Marshall seriamente- ¿quién eres?

La mujer de arena sonrió.

-Me llamo Grace.

-¿Grace?- preguntó Gumbal- creo que oí ese nombre antes… pero no recuerdo dónde.

La mujer arqueó una ceja.

-No es necesario que te estreses en recordarlo, solo nos veremos una vez.

Finn miró detenidamente el cofre al lado de la mujer.

-Así es, Finn- dijo la mujer- este cofre contiene lo que desean.

Todos miraron exaltados el cofre.

Marshall miró los estandartes colgados en el techo.

-Esos estandartes, son de hace más de cinco siglos.

Fionna miró espantado a Marshall, había olvidado que el vampiro era inmortal y había vivido muchos milenos en la tierra.

-Conozco casi todas- dijo seriamente- pero ese estandarte no me es familiar.

Indicó un estandarte negro, con una imagen de una luna sonriendo macabramente y tres estrellas aterradas.

Gumabl llevó una mano en su mentón y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-¿Dónde había visto esa imagen?

Grace arqueó una ceja.

-No es nada- dijo- solo es un tonto estandarte, nada de qué preocuparse.

Finn miró a Grace detenidamente, como si estuviera ocultando algo, miró a Fionna, ella parecía pensar lo mismo que él.

-Ese cofre- habló Fionna- tiene el mapa de la ubicación de_La ciudad de los Magos_, ¿no?

La mujer de arena asintió.

-Es eso lo que quieren, ¿verdad?

Fionna dudó por unos segundos.

-Sí.

Grace volvió a sonreír.

-Tómenlo- dijo mostrándole el cofre.

Nadie se movió.

-¿Por qué nos lo entregas así como así?- preguntó Finn.

Grace se encogió de hombros.

-Parecen buenas personas.

Todos miraron indecisos a Grace, esta suspiró, luego abrió el cofre y de ella sacó un mapa: el mapa se veía agrietada, estaba algo sucia y tenía varios granos de arenas encima.

-Este es el mapa que los conducirá hasta la _Ciudad de los Magos_\- dijo estirando su brazo, enseñando el mapa.

Finn dio un paso hacia delante y estiró el brazo, intentando coger el mapa, pero la mujer de arena lo amagó.

-Pero antes de dárselos- dijo mirando detenidamente a Fionna- me gustaría hablar con ella.

Fionna arqueó las cejas.

-¿Conmigo?

-Sí, sí no es mucha molestia.

Fionna miró a Finn. El chico parecía algo nervioso, pero asintió. La humana suspiró y dio un paso hacia delante.

Grace sonrió cuando Fionna estuvo al lado suyo, luego giró. Hizo un gesto con la mano, como si intentara agarrar algo. Una puerta se abrió entre las paredes y la mujer la cruzó.

Fionna titubeó antes la puerta, pero luego la cruzó, luego la puerta se cerró.

Se encontraba ahora en una habitación que parecía la sala del trono. Una alfombra de arena se encontraba extendida en fila recta hasta donde un trono: el trono era muy grande y aparentaba ser cómodo, para estar hecho de arena. Una anciana canosa, de larga cabellera se encontraba durmiendo, sentada en el trono. Parecía muy frágil, casi como si su cuerpo estaba hecho de arena.

-No le hagas caso a esa anciana- dijo Grace, creando otro trono al lado de la anciana, sentándose en ella.

-¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?

-Solo quiero charlar un rato- dijo cruzando sus piernas.

Fionna parecía algo nerviosa, no le gustaba ese sitio. Miró a la anciana, se le hacía familiar, pero no sabía dónde la había visto.

-Quiero contarte una historia- dijo sonriendo.

Fionna la miró confundida. ¿Una historia?

-Cien años atrás- comenzó a relatar- había una mujer conocida por todo Aaa, como la "_Cazadora de la muerte". _Esa mujer era hermosa, rápida, ágil e inteligente- sonrió- nadie podía contra ella, era una increíble caza recompensas. Iba en ciudad en ciudad, pueblo tras pueblo, buscando alguna recompensa por la cabeza de algún Ogro, Hiperbóreos o unos cuantos ladrones, los cazaba y reclamaba su recompensa.

Grace cambió la posición de sus piernas, algo incómoda.

-Pero ella era demasiado codiciosa. Un día, oyó rumores acerca que en el desierto del pueblo de los _Duendes Herreros_, había un gran castillo de arena, el castillo tenía grandes riquezas escondidas en su interior, riquezas inimaginables, pero nadie se atrevía a entrar al castillo por temor a la criatura que la protegía.

Fionna sabía que hablaba del _Castillo de Arena _dónde estaban ahora, pero hasta el momento, no había visto a la criatura del que hablaba, pero decidió seguir escuchando el relato.

-Cruzó el desierto sin problemas, tardó un día completo, pero logró llegar al castillo en el anochecer, pero al entrar al castillo, no se encontró con aquella criatura, subió hasta la cima, dónde se encontraba la sala del trono, allí conoció a un anciano. Le recibió con los brazos en alto, como si su encuentro estuviera predestinado. La mujer le preguntó acerca de los tesoros que se rumoreaban que había en el castillo, el anciano le contestó que esos tesoros podría tenerlos, pero el tesoro no eran riquezas como el oro, las joyas, las piedras preciosas y nada relacionado con eso.

Fionna arqueó una ceja.

-Entonces, ¿se fue con las manos vacías?

-Para nada querida- sonrió- obtuvo más que riquezas, obtuvo poder- dijo cerrando su puño, con aires de poder- el anciano le ofreció poder, la mujer podría tener grandes poderes, poderes que nunca imaginaría. Podría tener todo lo que deseaba, pero él le pidió algo a cambio. Obtendría poderes, pero a cambio, él le sedería su lugar en el castillo y ella se quedaría en el castillo, para siempre, sería inmortal.

Fionna tragó saliva.

-¿Y qué dijo ella?

-Aceptó, por supuesto- contestó como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

-¿Y qué pasó del anciano?

-Murió- contestó como si nada- luego de que le cediera su lugar, su cuerpo mortal se deshizo y su alma descansó en paz.

Fionna abrió los ojos de par en par, horrorizada.

Grace bufó.

-Es tu historia, ¿no?- preguntó la humana- así es como te convertiste en lo que eres hoy día.

-Así es- contestó divertida.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

Grace rió, como si estuviera esperando esa pregunta hace tiempo.

-Porque quiero que tú me sucedas a mí.

Fionna se sorprendió, retrocedió un poco.

-Solo piénsalo Fionna, tendrás el don de la vida eterna. Serías rica- dijo mostrándole la palma de su mano, de ella se formó varias monedas que de a poco comenzó a tomar un color dorado, convirtiéndose en oro genuino- serías una reina.

-¿Cómo….?

-… ¿hice eso? Es una de mis habilidades. Tú podrías hacerlo y aceptas sucederme.

-¿Por qué me ofreces todo esto?

-Porque vi en ti a una gran sucesora.

-La verdad- exigió ella.

Grace bufó.

-Digo la verdad.

Fionna le mandó una mirada fulminante.

-Es cierto- prometió- eso, y que ya me cansé de vivir aquí.

Fionna echó una mirada al cinturón de arena que tenía Grace. En su cinturón estaba sujetado el mapa que los llevaría a la _Ciudad de los Magos._

Apretó los labios.

-No gracias, me gusta mi vida.

-Por favor- resopló la mujer- ¡es una propuesta que nunca recibirás otra vez en la vida!

Fionna apretó los dientes. Retrocedió una vez más.

-Si te niegas, tus preciados amigos no saldrán del castillo, al menos no con vida, además…- dijo señalando el mapa en su cinturón de arena- tengo lo que necesitan.

-¿Me estás extorsionando…?

Grace sonrió pícaramente.

-Solo te estoy haciendo ver los puntos razonables.

Fionna estaba en la cuerda floja. No podía huir, estaba segura que Grace tenía ventaja en aquél castillo, no solo allí, sino en todo el desierto, pero no podía quedarse, tenían una misión que cumplir, además… no quería ser inmortal.

Miró la perta con el rabillo de sus ojos, luego miró a Grace, tal vez tendría una oportunidad, pero debía actuar y ahora.

-¿En serio puedes crear lo que quieras?

La mujer de arena asintió, orgullosa.

-Y tú, podrás hacer lo mismo.

-No te creo- dijo la humana, sonriendo.

-Claro que sí- dijo algo ofendida.

-De seguro no puedes crear agua- Fionna sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Agua? ¡JA! ¡Eso es demasiado fácil!

-Enséñamelo- dijo con una mirada retadora.

Grace arqueó una ceja, parecía dudosa. Una gota de sudor cayó por el cuello de Fionna, pero se tranquilizó cuando Grace alzó su mano. Una jarra rebosante de agua fresca apareció en la palma de su mano.

-Ves, pan comido- dijo orgullosa.

Fionna sonrió y a una increíble velocidad, arrebató la jarra de la mano de Grace, la mujer de arena no pudo reaccionar.

Fionna derramó el agua en la cara de Grace, como estaba hecha de arena, su rostro comenzó a deformarse, pero de a poco comenzaba a formarse, antes de que esto sucediese, Fionna se apresuró y arrebató el mapa del cinturón de arena de Grace.

-¡Maldita!- gruñó ella- ¡lo pagarás Fionna la Humana!

Fionna simplemente corrió hasta la puerta, sin mirar atrás.

… … … …

Finn estaba mirando la puerta donde había cruzado Fionna. Se preguntaba si era buena idea dejarla ir sola, sabía que Fionna podría defenderse sola, pero el hecho de que no conocen nada acerca de Grace.

Se cruzó de brazos, marcaba sus pulsos con su píe. Había pasado ya veinte minutos desde que la humana había entrado en aquella habitación.

-Estará bien- dijo Marshall sonriendo- yo me preocuparía por Grace.

-Lo sé- dijo mirando la puerta- pero algo me dice que debemos estar alertas.

-Si no te conociera, diría que tienes miedo- dijo sonriendo burlescamente.

Finn sonrió.

-Creo que te falta conocerme un poco más.

Los dos se acercaron para comenzar una pelea amistosa.

-Oh no…- dijo Gumbal, asustado.

Finn y Marshall dejaron su riña, para ver a Gumbal. Estaba callado desde que Fionna entró, estaba examinando aquél estandarte: el estandarte negro con la imagen de una luna riendo macabramente y tres estrellas aterradas.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Marshall.

Gumbal se giró, mirándolos aterrado.

-Debemos salir de aquí, ahora.

Finn y Marshall se miraron unos a los otros, confundidos.

-¿Qué sucede Gumbal?- preguntó Finn.

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones, debemos buscar a Fionna y…

Como por arte de magia u obra del destino, Fionna apareció, traspasando la puerta de arena, con su espada de cristal en una mano y en la otra un mapa.

Corrió hacia ellos rápidamente.

-¡Corran!- gritó- ¡debemos salir de aquí!

-¿De qué hablas…?

En ese momento, la puerta de arena estalló. Grace apareció delante de ellos, flotando, con una mirada desquiciada.

-Ah… entiendo…- dijo Finn.

Todos comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria a Grace. La mujer de arena simplemente estiró la mano y cerró los puños.

-No escaparán.

La entrada a l salón del trono se cerró. El suelo comenzó a volverse espeso.

-Arena movediza- dijo Marshall- ¿pueden…?

-Yo me encargo de esto- dijo Finn sacando su espada de oro- Fionna…

-Claro, te ayudo.

-Bien, les daré tiempo- dijo Marshall convirtiéndose en un murciélago.

-Debemos salir de aquí- insistió, sacando de su bolsillo unas pastillas- ayudaré a Marshall, ustedes encárguense del resto.

Finn y Fionna asintieron.

Gumball tragó una pastilla. Su cuerpo comenzó a ensancharse un poco, sus bíceps comenzaron a crecer, sus tríceps surales comenzaron a tomar mejor forma.

Era una pastilla que inventó Gumball. Cuando lo ingería, las partes de su cuerpo comenzaba a tomar mejor forma y su resistencia aumentaba por dos.

Marshall comenzó a atacar a Grace, convertida en murciélago. Tacleando, mordiendo y zarandeando. La mujer de arena intentaba defenderse, ahuyentando al Marshall con arena, pero él lograba esquivar sus ataques fácilmente.

-¡Maldito pájaro!- gritó ella enojada.

-¡Murciélago!- contestó él indignado.

En eso Gumbal la atacó, dándole un puñetazo en la cara a Grace, ella cae al suelo.

-Otra vez ingiriendo drogas- dijo Marshall, posándose en los hombros del príncipe.

-Cállate pájaro- le contestó enojado.

Grace se levanta. Un hilo de barro caía por su boca. Sangre, pensó Gumball. Grace los miró con ojos asesinos.

-Malditos…- dijo irritada- hace cien años… ¡que no sangro!

En el momento que ella gritó, el castillo retumbó. Sus ojos titilaban de ira.

-Bien- dijo Marshall- se ha cabreado.

Finn miraba la batalla, apretaba con fuerza el puñal de su espada. Gumbal y Marshall estaban arriesgando sus vidas para darles un poco de tiempo, debían hacer algo pero ya.

-¿Cómo hiciste para traspasar la puerta antes?- preguntó a Fionna.

-Pude escapar solo porque derretí la cara de Grace con agua- contestó mirando la puerta- ahora no sé si podremos hacerlo.

Finn levantó su pierna, el suelo seguía espeso, pero las arenas movedizas eran más lentas, supuso que era gracias a que Grace estaba distraída. Miró la puerta, luego la atravesó con su espada.

-Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco- dijo Finn seriamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la humana.

-Cinco segundos, eso es lo que tarda la puerta en regenerarse, hice un hoyo en ella para comprobarlo.

Finn miró a los ojos a Fionna, esta la miró por unos segundos, luego asintió. Entendió lo que Finn le decía.

-¿Podrás hacerlo?- preguntó al humano.

-No tengo de otra.

Marshall había cambiado de forma, ahora era un _Acerodon Jabatus_ (mejor conocido como Zorro volador filipino). Atacaba a Grace con sus alas, deshaciendo sus brazos de arenas, pero se regeneraba a una velocidad increíble. Gumbal lo apoyaba golpeándola, dejando varios hoyos en su cuerpo, que también se regeneraba rápidamente.

Grace contraatacaba provocando pequeñas tormenta de arena, o protegiéndose con su arena. A los pocos minutos Marshall y Gumbal estaban cansados y con varias heridas en el cuerpo.

-_Vamos… Finn, Fionna…- _pensó Gumball jadeando.

-Ustedes cretinos- dijo la mujer de arena enfadada- ¡no permitiré que escapen!

Fionn estaba parado, con los ojos cerrados. Fionna miraba al muchacho con el rabillo del ojo, luego miró a la puerta y luego suspiró.

Blandió su espada de cristal y corrió en dirección a la puerta, atravesándola con ayuda de su espada. Finn abre los ojos, sus irises cambiaron a un color glasear, luego chasqueó los dedos. El hoyo creado por Fionna comenzó a congelarse por los bordes, impidiendo que se serrara.

-¡Marshall, Gumball, rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo!- gritó el humano.

Los nombrados sonrieron. Gumbal retrocedió y a una gran velocidad se acercó a ellos en cambio Marshall ganó un poco más de tiempo, haciendo una ráfaga de viento, mandando volar a Grace, provocando que chocara contra la pared.

Gumbal atravesó el hoyo, luego tomó su forma y tamaño normal. Finn miró a Grace, la cual se levantó con sus ojos rojos de ira, su cabello comenzaba a revolverse por su poder.

Alzó los brazos y varias manos aparecieron en el suelo, agarrando a Marshall el cual venía volando en dirección a ellos.

Finn parecía algo agotado, pero aún así estiró el brazo y cerró el puño. Un círculo azul se formó alrededor de su puño, de él varias estachas heladas salieron disparadas, cortando las manos que sujetabas a Marshall, este fue volando a una gran velocidad hacia Finn, luego atravesó el hoyo adoptando su forma original.

Grace lanzó un rugido y lanzó varias astillas de arena en dirección a Finn, este los repelió creando un escudo de hielo.

-¡Finn!- gritó Fionna- ¡date prisa!

Finn apretó los dientes, se veía realmente agotado, con a frente perlada de sudor. Lanzó el escudo a Grace, como si se tratara de un frisby. El escudo golpeó la frente de la mujer, provocando que retrocediera, atontada. Finn aprovechó la oportunidad y saltó hacia atrás, chasqueó los dedos y los bordes se derritieron, la puerta se cerró a una gran velocidad.

Finn estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero Marshall y Gumbal lo sostuvieron, sus irises volvieron a la normalidad.

-Debemos… bajar…- dijo jadeando.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Grace gritó de frustración, provocando que el castillo temblara, la arena caía en los hombros de los jóvenes.

La entrada al salón del trono estalló, Grace comenzó a bajar los escalones. Fionna miró hacia atrás, se sorprendió al ver a la mujer de arena acercándose a ellos, no corría, pero flotaba. Los escalones hechos de arena comenzaban a deshacerse debajo de ella.

Fionna lanzó una maldición.

-¡Finn… ¿crees qué…?!

-¡Sujétense!- gritó, haciendo que sus irises retomaran el color glaseal.

Fionna se sujetó en los hombros de Finn, seguida por Marshall y Gumball, formando así una fila india.

El humano pisó con gran fuerza los escalones, estos comenzaron a congelarse extendiéndose, congelando los escalones la escalera completamente. Los píes de los cuatros se congelaron, cubriéndose con una capa de hielo.

Finn se impulsó con los brazos y a una gran velocidad comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo, arrastrando a sus amigos con él. Lograban mantener el equilibrio gracias a la capa de hielo que cubría sus píes, como si la capa fuera quien los transportara.

Grace se quedó sorprendida, pero salió de su sorpresa rápidamente al ver que ellos se alejaban. Aceleró el paso, alcanzándolos rápidamente. Gumbal, el cual estaba en la cola de la fila india, abrió los ojos como platos verla.

-¡Esa mujer, ¿acaso no se cansa?!

-Supongo que la arena no se cansa- contestó Marshall.

-Esta chica… ya me está hartando- miró de reojo a sus amigos- agárrense fuerte, esto puede ser rudo.

Finn cerró los puños con fuerza, sus puños comenzó a tornarse azules, golpeó la escalera, rompiéndola. Un gran hoyo se formó debajo de ellos. Comenzaron a descender a una gran velocidad, los oídos de Fionna se llenaron de aires. Finn suspiró dos veces, luego chocó sus palmas unas con otras. El viento a su alrededor comenzó a congelarse, formando un círculo alrededor, una esfera de hielo atrapó a los cuatro.

La esfera descendía peligrosamente hasta que tocó el suelo, partiéndose en miles de pedazos, provocando un estruendo sonoro. Finn, Fionna, Marshall y Gumball estaban en el suelo, aturdidos, recostados en un motón de nieve, pero estaban bien y no tenían ninguna herida.

-¿Cómo…?- preguntó Marshall.

-… ¿puedo usar magia de hielo? Siempre pude hacerlo, solo que gasto más energía de lo normal.

Gumbal se levantó tambaleando, pero logró recuperar el equilibrio.

-Bajará- dijo.- Debemos salir de aquí.

Nadie protestó, se levantaron rápidamente y salieron del castillo. Estaban a escasos centímetros del _Argo I_, cuando algo salió mal. Dos gigantescas manos se formaron de la arena debajo del _Todo Terreno_, agarrándolo, comenzando a hundirlo.

-¡No!- gritó Gumbal- ¡mi _Argo!_

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el _Argo _se hundió por completo.

-¡No saldrán de aquí!- gruñó Grace.

Todos giraron. Grace se encontraba flotando, desprendiendo energía bruta de color arenoso. Sus ojos estaban completamente en blancos. Dos grandes manos de arena flotaban al lado suyo.

-¡Ustedes se quedaran aquí, por siempre!

Finn empuñó su espada de oro.

-Linda propuesta- dijo jadeando- pero tenemos dónde pasar la noche.

-Finn- dijo Fionna, algo asustada- mira hacia arriba.

Finn arqueó las cejas, alzó la vista y abrió los ojos de par en par. Notó algo que no había notado antes, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y la luna estaba reinando ahora. Había anochecido.

Las palabras de Zuzan invadieron su mente. "_Las arenas se levantará esta noche y los atacarán"_. Todo cobró sentido ahora, las arenas en verdad los atacaban, todo por culpa de aquella mujer de arena.

Miró a Marshall, él también pensó lo mismo que él, en realidad la anciana Zuzan no estaba loca… del todo.

Una gran mano de arena atacó a Finn, este lo esquivó rodando hacia un lado, otra salió debajo del suelo, pero el humano contraataco, cortándola en la mitad.

-Si estás distraído- dijo Grace seriamente- morirás.

Finn apretó los dientes.

-_Ya no puedo usar la magia de hielo-_ pensó jadeando- _si sigo usándola, no podré mantener la consciencia. _

Una gran mano de arena descendió del suelo, con el puño cerrado. Finn alzó la vista, pero no pudo esquivarlo, se dio cuenta muy tarde. Fionna saltó y lo apartó, haciendo que los dos cayera hacia un lado.

-¡Concéntrate!- exigió la chica- o Grace te matará.

Finn asintió. Miró a Grace fijamente.

¿Cómo podrían vencer a un enemigo que está por todas partes?

Los irises de Marshall se volvieron completamente rojos. Sus colmillos se volvieron más evidentes. A una gran velocidad apareció al lado de Grace, luego le propinó una potente patada en la panza.

-¡Muere!- gritó Gumball , aún resentido por su _Argo _I_-_ ¡pagarás por _Argo!_

Gumball tenía una gran bazooca reposando sobre sus hombros. Estaba apuntando a Grace, con los ojos lleno de excitación. La mujer de arena a penas se repuso del golpe y recibió el disparo del arma. Un gran estallido sonó, acompañado de una gran llamarada.

Gumball estaba riendo en plan psicópata, mientras que todos lo miraban asustados. En ese momento la llamarada se extinguió por una tormenta de arena. Grace estaba parada, intacta. Estiró los brazos hacia delante, una mano de arena agarró la bazooca de Gumbal y la destruyó.

-Bueno…- dijo el príncipe- eso no es bueno.

Finn corrió rápidamente, luego empujó a Gumabl, salvándolo de un ataque enemigo. Miró a Grace harto, luego chasqueó los dedos y una gran llamarada rodeó a la mujer de Arena.

-Un intento inútil- dijo haciendo una señal con su mano, como si estuviera espantando una mosca.

Arena rodeó el fuego, apagándolo al instante. Fionna apareció delante de ella y apuñaló en el estómago a Garce, esta miró sorprendida a la humana, pero luego le echó una mirada de odio.

Fionna esquivó a tiempo un ataque de Grace, se apartó de ella, retrocediendo.

Grace agarró la espada, que se quedó empuñada en estómago, la miró ceñuda, luego. Apretó la espada de cristal con fuerza, partiéndola en miles de pedazos.

-Ya me cansé de jugar con ustedes- dijo neutralmente Grace- no pueden ganarme. El desierto es mío.

Alzó la mano. El suelo comenzó a temblar, provocando que todos perdieran el equilibrio. En ese momento, todos miraron aquella escena aterrados. Detrás de Grace, una enorme ola de arena se avecinaba. Finn estaba seguro que no saldrían vivo de esa.

-Ahora todos morirán ahogados, enterrado bajo la arena- dijo con sus ojos brillando- ¡Mueran!

La ola se abalanzó a ellos. Todos estaban seguros que iban a morir, cuando Finn se puso delante de ellos, creando nuevamente una esfera de hielo alrededor de ellos. La ola arrasó con la esfera, hundiéndola.

Todo el desierto entró en un silencio atormentador. En ese momento, la esfera de hielo salió de entre la arena, luego cayó al suelo, partiéndose en la mitad. Todos estaban asombrados, temblando. Finn estaba arrodillado, jadeando. Su rostro estaba perlado de sudor y muy pálido. Tosió un poco de sangre. Su boca estaba sangrando.

Fionna salió de su sorpresa y se acercó al chico asustada.

-¡Finn!- dijo tocando su espalda.

-Estoy bien- dijo tosiendo un poco más de sangre.

Grace se acercó a ellos, flotando. Arqueó una ceja al ver al humano. Finn le echó una mirada asesina, aunque su piel pálida no ayudaba mucho.

-Seres tercos- dijo aún con su noto neutral- sería más fácil rendirse y vivir en el castillo por siempre.

Finn le escupió en la cara, pero era una mescla de sangre y saliva.

-No me hagas reír- dijo sonriendo retadoramente, aunque apenas podía respirar- saldremos de aquí, tú no podrás contra nosotros.

-Finn…- dijo la humana sorprendida por la fuerza de voluntad del humano.

-Entonces…- dijo alzando la mano- serás el primero en morir.

Una mano empujó a Fionna hacia un lado. Otras dos agarraron a Marshall y Gumabl, los cuales aún seguían aturdidos.

Finn intentó levantarse, pero no pudo, usó toda su energía con ese último ataque. Apretó los dientes, impotente. La arena a su alrededor comenzó a espesarse, Finn se hundía de a poco.

Fionna intentó ayudarlo, pero una mano de arena la agarró, impidiéndole el paso.

-Adiós, Finn el Humano.

Grace hizo una seña hacia abajo y Finn se hundió completamente bajo la arena. Finn, Fionna y Marshall miraron la escena incrédulos.

-No…- dijo la chica- ¡Finn!

Grace sonrió victoriosa. Fionna zarandeaba, intentando escapar sin éxito. Lágrimas de frustración cayeron de sus ojos, Finn se había hundido y ella no había hecho nada para impedirlo.

-Fionna- dijo Marshall- él no morirá- dijo seriamente- volverá.

Fionna miró al vampiro, luego asintió. Suspiró y miró hacia el castillo, en ese momento una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Miró a Marshall una vez más, él asintió.

En ese momento, se convirtió en un pequeño murciélago, librándose de la mano volando. Grace abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida, había olvidado ese pequeño pero gran detalle.

Marshall se acercó a Fionna, voló hacia arriba para ganar impulso, luego ascendió a una gran velocidad, en el último segundo tomó su forma original, y cortó por la mitad con su Hacha-guitarra la mano de arena que aprisionaba a Fionna.

Fionna cayó al suelo en píe, luego miró seriamente a Grace, ella sonrió a la humana, retándola a que la atacara.

… … …

Finn veía todo en negro, apenas podía respirar. Sentía como sus pulmones se llenaban de arena. Una gran presión lo sofocaba, sentía como si su cabeza estallaría. Escuchaba como Fionna la llamaba, pero no podía contestarla. Escuhó a Marshall hablar, pero no entendía sus palabras.

Abrió los ojos. Se sorprendió al ver dónde se encontraba. El lugar era completamente blanco, no escuchaba nada más que su respiración agitada. Giró y se sorprendió al ver a un hombre que se encontraba sentado. El hombre parecía estar meditando, tenía las piernas cruzadas, los ojos cerrados y las manos entrecruzadas. Su cabello era largo, le llegaba hasta la cintura, era de color azabache. Su piel era del mismo color que la de Finn, por lo que supo que era humano. Llevaba puesto una Sangha blanca con un manto color arena. Un bastón reposaba en su regazo.

Finn arqueó una ceja. Se acercó a él, lo miró de cerca.

-Estoy vivo- habló.

Finn se sobresaltó y cayó de culo al suelo.

El hombre abrió un ojo, estudiándolo, luego volvió a cerrarlo.

-¿Q…quién eres?- preguntó al hombre- eres un…

-… ¿Humano? Sí, si lo soy.

Finn no dijo nada, tal vez estaba demasiado asombrado para decir algo, luego miró su alrededor.

-¿Estamos muertos?

-No- contestó pacíficamente- ¿esto te parece el cielo?

-No lo ´se- contesto el humano- nunca lo he visto.

El hombre rió.

-Tienes razón- dijo abriendo los ojos. Sus irises eran de color rojo fuego- me llamo Rugih Sand.

Finn lo miró Fijamente.

-Yo soy…

-Finn el Humano, lo sé.

El humano estaba a punto de preguntar cómo sabía su nombre, pero Sand no lo dejó hablar.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo parándose- tus amigos no cuentan con mucho tiempo.

-¿De qué hablas…?

-Hablaremos más tarde- dijo acercándose a él- contestaré todas tus preguntas, pero ahora, debes despertar.

En ese momento, Sand tocó la frente de Finn, los ojos de este comenzaron a brillar de un color arena, todo se volvió negro.

… … …

Fionna había sacado un puñal de su mochila. Lo tenía en la mano, mientras veía detenidamente a Grace, esta estaba sonriendo. Matshall estaba al lado de la humana, con su Hacha-Guitarra en la mano, listo para atacar.

-Puedes hacerlo, ¿no?- preguntó al vampiro.

-Vete. Te cubriré- dijo sonriendo.

Fionna asintió y empezó a correr en dirección a Grace sonrió, luego levantó la mano, de sus dedos, cinco estacas de arena sobresalieron, una por cada dedo. Marshall apareció frente de Fionna y partió una de las espinas, y a las otras las desvió con el mango de la guitarra.

Fionna siguió corriendo, pero no se detuvo cuando estuvo cerca de Grace, más bien la evitó y continuó corriendo. La mujer de arena dejó de sonreír cuando Fionna le dio la espalda.

-Tu enemigo soy yo- dijo Marshall, reposando el hacha-Guitarra sobre su hombro.

Grace bufó y lanzó otro ataque. Matshall simplemente lo esquivó y partió a la mitad a la mujer de arena, pero ella se recompuso. Marshall abrió los ojos sorprendió por ello. Grace agarró por el cuello al vampiro, ahorcándolo.

-¡Marshall!- gritó la humana, deteniéndose.

-¡No te detengas!- dijo, agarrando las manos de Grace- estoy bien…

Fionna titubeó, pero luego siguió corriendo, debía llegar a la cima del castillo, a como dé lugar.

Grace gruñó, luego hizo más fricción en el cuello del vampiro, este lanzó un ruido ahogado, luego la mujer lo tiró al suelo, inconsciente.

Fionna seguía corriendo, pero se detuvo cuando Grace apareció delante de ella. Miró hacia atrás. Marshall estaba inconsciente y Gumbal seguía atrapado. La mujer de arena sonrió de satisfacción.

-Se acabó, Fionna.

Fionna apretó los dientes, estaba tan cerca del castillo, no podía rendirse ahora, pero sus amigos.

En ese momento, escuchó una voz en su cabeza que le decía que se moviera. Fionna sonrió y salto hacia atrás.

Finn resurgió del suelo, levantando una estela de arena. Seguía teniendo heridas por todo su cuerpo, pero ya no se veía fatigado. Sonrió a Fionna dntre los hombros.

-Ve- dijo sonriendo- yo me encargo.

No sabía qué, pero Fionna veía algo nuevo en Finn. Estaba feliz de que estuviera bien, no dudaba de él ningún segundo. Finn aparentaba estar tranquilo, a pesar de estar gravemente herido.

Fionna asintió y siguió corriendo, en dirección al castillo. Finn miró seriamente a Grace.

-Terminemos con esto- dijo empuñando su espada.

Grace miró con el rabillo de su ojo a Fionna, la cual ya había entrado en el castillo. Un tajo cortó su mejilla, barro comenzó a derramarse por la herida.

-Si estás distraída, morirás- dijo Finn sonriendo- ¿acaso no fue eso lo que me dijiste?

Grace se limpió el barro de su cara.

-Te admiro- admitió, sonriéndole- puedes seguir luchando a pesar de la energía que gastaste.

Finn respiraba entrecortado, su boca aún tenía marcas de sangre y su cuerpo estaba gravemente rasguñado, pero aún así sonrió y le apuntó con su espada.

-Aún me queda mucha energía que gastar, así que mejor prepárate.

Finn corrió en su dirección, le asestó un mandoble en la cara, partiendo su rostro a la mitad, pero este se reformó rápidamente. Grace contraatacó levantando la arena, que tomó forma de cuchillas.

Finn se protegió, usando la espada como escudo, luego le dio una patada. Grace fue hacia atrás, impulsada por el ataque, pero rápidamente se repuso y lo empujó con la arena.

El humano fue expulsado hacia atrás, pero logró mantener el equilibrio clavando su espada en el suelo. Se atajó la panza e hizo una mueca de dolor, el ataque le dio de lleno en la panza. Un hilo de sangre cayó de su boca.

-Has aguantado mucho, pero ya no puedes contraatacar, es el final.

Finn le echó una mirada asesina a Grace. La mujer de arena se sorprendió al notar que sus irises cambiaron de color, esta vez en un color… ¿arena?

Finn levantó la espada y le lanzó otro tajo, pero esta vez, el ataque fue acompañado de una hilera de arena que impactó contra el brazo de Grace. La arena era muy filosa, porque el brazo de la mujer de arena se desprendió.

-¿Cómo…?

-Ya me cansé de jugar con arena- dijo seriamente- terminemos con este juego.

Fionna entró rápidamente en el castillo, pero olvidó un pequeño detalle, las escaleras se habían roto. Echó una maldición. ¿Ahora cómo subiría hasta la sala del trono?

Sacó una cuerda de su mochila y la enredó en el mango de su espada. Miró hacia arriba, entornando los ojos, luego lanzó la espada, la cual se clavó un poco más arriba, en la pared.

Estiró la cuerda hacia abajo, comprobando que la espada estuviera bien clavada y resistiera su peso. Sonrió, empezando a escalar.

Marshall abrió los ojos, sentía un gran dolor de cabeza. Se levantó, tambaleándose. Escuchaba un gran estruendo, como de espadas colisionando una con otra.

Cuando se recuperó de su mareo, quedó sorprendido al ver a Finn luchando contra Grace, manipulando la arena. El humano se veía exhausto, pero aún así luchaba, en cuanto a la mujer de arena, se veía irritada, con la respiración jadeante.

Finn levantó una gran cantidad de arena, formando con ella un gigantesco puño de arena golpeando con él a Grace.

-Yo también reaccioné así.

Marshall se giró. Gumball seguía atrapado por el puño de arena de Garce.

-Pero… ¿cómo?

-No lo sé- contestó- resurgió de la arena como si nada y luchó contra Grace.

El vampiro miró la torre.

-Fionna está adentro- contestó el príncipe, como si hubiera leído la mente de Marshall- ahora, si no es molestia… ¡podrías sacarme de aquí!

Marshall suspiró, luego agarró su Hacha-guitarra del suelo y partió a la mitad la mano que aprisionaba a Gumball. Este cayó al suelo de cara.

-Podrías haber sido más delicado- propuso levantándose.

-Agradece que te saqué de allí- dijo recostando su Hacha-guitarra en su hombro.

-¿Debemos ayudarlo?- preguntó Gumball acercándose a él.

-No- contestó el vampiro sentándose en el suelo- Finn tiene asegurada esta batalla.

Grace lanzó varias estacas de arena a Finn, este creó un escudo de arena, protegiéndose del ataque. Tiró el escudo de arena al suelo y lo usó como un patín de Skate boy.

Grace golpeó el suelo con su píe, del suelo arena resurgió como geiseres en erupción. Finn salió despedido hacia arriba, pero logró protegerse del geiser de arena con el escudo, luego lo pateó el "patín" el cual impactó de lleno en la cara de la mujer de arena.

Finn aprovechó el momento de desconcierto de Grace y descendió con su espada apuntando hacia ella, luego le dio un mandoble, cortándole el cuello. Grace se atajó el cuello, luego el humano la golpeó en el pecho con la empuñadura de su espada, mandándola hacia atrás.

Grace mandó una mirada asesina a Finn, acto seguido le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Finn retrocedió un poco, luego sonrió a Grace.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- gruñó la mujer de arena.

-No has usado arena- contestó sonriendo.

-¿Qué?

-Me has dado un puñetazo, no has usado arena, eso quiere decir… que estás llegando a tu límite.

Grace gruñó más fuerte de lo normal. Finn había atinado al blanco. Grace alzó la mano, lista para contraatacar, cuando alguien gritó "¡_Alto!"_

Finn y Grace giraron. Fionna estaba sosteniendo a una anciana durmiente, amenazando con cortar la garganta a la anciana con su espada. Grace lanzó un grito ahogado al ver a la anciana.

-D…déjala- exigió, pero en su voz no había pisca de seguridad.

-Se acabó el juego, Grace- dijo Fionna seriamente- un paso más y ella morirá.

Marshall y Gumbal se acercaron.

-Fionna, ¿qué estás…?- preguntó Gumbal.

-Esta anciana es el cuerpo original de Grace- contestó seriamente. Sus amigos la miraron confundidos, Fionna suspiró- les contaré luego, lo que importa es que si esta anciana muere, Grace morirá también.

-No te atreverías…- dijo la mujer de arena, seriamente.

-¿Quieres probarme?- dijo acercando más la espada a la garganta de la anciana.

Grace miró fijamente a Fionna. Ella hacía lo mismo, en sus ojos había cierto brillo, cierta seguridad. Si la mujer de arena se movía, ella no dudaría en cortar la garganta a la anciana, algo muy temerario viniendo de Fionna.

Grace suspiró y a regañadientes bajó las manos.

-Bien, me tienes, me rindo.

-Devuélvenos el _Argo__I_\- dijo haciendo una señal con la cabeza para que haga lo que dijo.

-¡Cierto, devuélvenoslo!- apoyó Gumbal

Grace lanzó una mirada asesina a Fionna, pero hizo lo que le pidió. Alzó la mano como si estuviera agarrando algo. Un punto en el suelo comenzó a temblar. El _Argo __I_ salió de entre las arenas intacto. A Gumbal le salieron brillos en los ojos y corrió a abrazar al _Todo Terreno, _luego se subió en ella.

-¿Qué esperan?- preguntó asomando la cabeza- ¡suban!

Nadie protestó. Marshall ayudó a Finn a subirse. El humano estaba completamente exhausto, pero lograba mantener al consciencia a duras penas. Luego Subió Marshall. Fionna retrocedió, aún con la anciana entre los brazos.

-Si te atreves a seguirnos- dijo la humana subiéndose en el _Argo __I__\- _creo que la anciana le gustará rodar en medio camino.

La puerta se cerró y _Argo __I _se transformó nuevamente en una Barca real. Finn miró por la ventana de la barca, Grace los miraba seriamente. La barca comenzó a moverse a una gran velocidad, alejándose lo más que podía del castillo. Al cabo de unos minutos, el _Castillo de Arena_ se convirtió en un pequeño punto en el desierto, que luego desapareció en el horizonte.

No bajaron a la anciana del _Argo __I _hasta que dejaron atrás el desierto y tocaron césped, luego se detuvieron para dejar a la abuela recostada sobre el tronco de un roble.

Fionna les contó el relato que había escuchado de Grace: le contó que Grace antes era una increíble caza recompensas. Qué había encontrado el _Catillo de Arena_ cien años atrás. Que había sucedido a un viejo que encontró allí para obtener poder y que le había ofrecido lo mismo a ella.

Les contó que la anciana era el verdadero cuerpo de Grace y que si algo le pasaba a la anciana y moría, el cuerpo de arena de Grace desaparecería.

-Tenemos el mapa- dijo enseñando el papel- pero no me gustaría abrirlo ahora.

-Todo esto por un insignificante mapa- dijo Marshall, cruzándose de brazos- más vale que valga la pena.

-Si no es así, arriesgamos nuestras vidas en vano- añadió Finn.

-Finn…- dijo el príncipe seriamente- ¿cómo es que puedes controlar la arena?

Todos pusieron la vista en Finn. El humano suspiró y comenzó a hablar: les habló del encuentro de aquél extraño hombre con el traje Sangha, el cual le dio el poder de controlar la arena.

Gumbal se acarició el mentón, pensativo.

-Ruhig Sand, ¿he?

-¿Te suena?- preguntó el humano.

-No estoy seguro- contestó seriamente- pero de lo que estoy seguro es que en el castillo había estandartes de civilizaciones ambiguas y olvidadas.

Todos miraron fijamente a Gumbal.

-El estandarte de la luna con la sonrisa macabra y las lunas asustadas- habló Marshall- ¿qué es?

-Es el estandarte de "_Los cazadores de estrellas"_. Una civilización que adoraban a la luna como una deidad y creían que la luna reinaba a las estrellas mediante el terror.

-Grace pertenecía a esa civilización, ¿no?- preguntó Fionna.

-Es lo más probable.

-Lo mejor será discutir esto en el _Pueblo de los duendes Herreros-_ dijo Finn, seriamente.

Todos asintieron y fueron rumbo al _Pueblo de los duendes Herreros. _

Eran altas horas de la noche. Finn no podía creer que las palabras de la Tía Zuzan se hayan hecho realidad. Se preguntó quién era ese tal Ruhig Sand, le dijo que volverían a verse en algún momento, pero si ese momento aparecería si tenía que estar nuevamente al borde de la muerte, Finn no estaba seguro si quería volver a verlo.

Entraron al territorio aéreo del pueblo, aterrizaron en la entrada que conducía al pueblo, dónde la tía Zuzan los esperaba sentada en una roca. Cuando bajaron del _Argo __I _la anciana le recibió con una sonrisa.

-Y bien, ¿encontraron lo que buscaban?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Tu hermana es una monstruo- dijo Gumbal seriamente.

Finn, Fionna y Marshall miraron sorprendidos a Gumball. Zuzan sonrió.

-Lo sé, hasta de pequeña era una monstruosidad- dijo riendo- y eso que solo le pasaba por dos años.

-¿Grace es tu hermana?- preguntó Finn, con la boca abierta.

-Sep- contestó la anciana.

-¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?!- preguntó Fionna.

-Porque creí que no era necesario.

-¿Y cómo es que no te preocupas por su maldición?

Zuzan se encogió de hombros

-Ella tomó su decisión.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste?- preguntó Marshall a Gumbal.

-Sus rasgos faciales, son idénticas- contestó- si no veía a aquella anciana dormilona no lo hubiera descubierto.

La tía Zuzan empezó a reírse.

-Veo que han estado luchando- miró a Finn detenidamente- oh, sí que luces mal muchacho. Vengan, los llevaré a mi casa, allí podrán pasar la noche.

-Un momento- dijo Marshall, mirando a la anciana- ¿cómo supiste que la arena nos atacaría esta noche?

Zuzan sonrió.

-No lo sé, solo soy "una anciana senil"- dijo repitiendo la misma palabras que dijo él en el restaurant.

Luego se alejó a carcajadas, dejando irritado y con la boca abierta a Marshall.

… … …

Grace estaba parada, mirando la luna, luego se giró y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Lo lamento, Lord Lich- se disculpó- no pude con ellos.

-No importa.

Una voz se escuchó en el aire. La voz era gruesa y profunda. Imponía un gran poder.

-Aún queda mucho tiempo para acabar con esas ratas. Esto apenas comienza…

**Continuará.**

**¡Holaaaaa! ¿Qué tal familia?**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic. **

**Wow, wow, woooow 51 páginas escritas, no sé si me he pasado con este cap **

**Díganme en sus reviews si les gusta que los capítulos sean así de largos para escribirlos de este modo en las próximas entregas, si no les gusta, entonces volveré a escribir caps cortos. **

**¡Nos leemos! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10- Maga Cazadora. **

Finn se encontraba recostado en el techo del _Restaurant Zuzan_, disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad que le ofrecía la noche. Tenía la vista clavada en la luna, la cual estaba en su estado de _ Luna Llena_.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde su retorno del _Castillo de Arena_ donde habían librado un combate contra una mujer de arena completamente chiflada.

Cuando regresaron al pueblo de los _Duendes Herreros_, la tía Zuzan les había ofrecido hospedaje en su casa, que también era el restaurant. Era un lugar bastante hogareño y el cuarto de Huéspedes era una habitación ancha con dos literas, perfecto para ellos cuatro. Además como era un restaurant, podían comer lo que quieran cuando quisieran.

La primera impresión que tuvo Finn de la Tía Zuzan fue que ella era una anciana senil. Cómo no pensar eso cuando aparece de la nada, los insulta, los pega y dice unas palabras un tanto extraña como… "_Esta noche la arena se levantará y los atacará"_. Claro, ¿por qué no? Palabras de una persona completamente cuerda. Pero resultó ser ciertas.

Ahora que conoció mejor a Zuzan, descubrió que era una abuelita bastante amable y agradable. Aunque seguía pegando a Marshall y a él.

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue bañarse, comer y tratarse las heridas. Finn estaba vendado de píe a cabeza, después de todo fue uno de los que más golpes recibió, pero Marshall… Bueno, él es un vampiro, ya saben, vampiros… desiertos… sol… no es una buena combinación.

A penas comió y fue a acostarse, según él, se recuperará luego de una buena siesta. Gumball se encerró en la sala de estudio de Zuzan para investigar el mapa. Finn le echó una mirada al mapa y notó que había varias letras, símbolos e imágenes que no comprendía.

En cuanto a Fionna, ella se quedó con la anciana Zuzan a charlar. Finn suspiró y llevó sus brazos a u nuca para acomodarse. A pesar de esta echo bolsa, no tenía sueño.

Miró la palma de su mano. Su mano completa se encendió en llamas, creando una pequeña fogata, luego la agitó para apagarla. Acto seguido la congeló creando un guante de hielo.

Arqueó una ceja. Hace unas cuantas horas pudo controlar la arena, pero ahora no podía hacerlo. Pensaba en un guante de arena, pero no se formaba. Se preguntó si controlar la arena solo fue cosa del momento y que en realidad no podía.

"_Nos volveremos a ver"_ le dijo aquél hombre de de pelo color azabache y la sangha blanca. Aunque le sonara muy raro, juraría que había visto a ese hombre antes. ¿Tal vez en sus sueños? ¿Tal vez parecía a un tío? No lo recordaba.

-¿No tienes sueño?- preguntó Fionna acercándose a él.

Finn abrió los ojos de par en par al verla. No llevaba puesto su gorra de conejo. Su pelo largo, sedoso le caía hasta la cintura. Olía bien y seguía un poco mojado debido a que recién salió de tomar un baño. Llevaba puesto una tricota de color azul y un short corto que dejaba ver sus muslos suaves.

Finn no pudo dejar de verla, se ruborizó inclusive. Fionna se sintió algo incómoda, pero luego le sonrió.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo agitando su mano frente a sus ojos.

Finn agitó la cabeza, saliendo de su trance.

-No es nada- dijo rascándose la cabeza- solo me distraje un rato.

La chica miró la luna, la cual brillaba hermosamente. Finn sonrió, después de arriesgar sus vidas en aquél inhóspito desierto, con aquella mujer demente, la paz de aquél pueblo era el mejor placer de todos.

-Debo agradecerte- dijeron los dos humanos al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron mutuamente y se rieron.

-Tú primero- dijo Finn.

Fionna llevó sus brazos a su espalda.

-Gracias, si no fuera porque estuviste allí, ninguno de nosotros íbamos a salir vivos.

Finn se rió.

-No es cierto, yo solo retuve a Grace. Si no fuera porque encontraste su debilidad ninguno de nosotros estaríamos aquí.

-Supongo que hacemos buen equipo- dijo la chica levemente ruborizada.

-Lo hacemos- contestó Finn sonriéndole.

Fionna volvió a mirar la luna, luego abrió los ojos de par en par recordando algo.

-Cierto- dijo mirando a Finn en forma de regaño- dijiste que ibas a enseñarme magia.

Finn se dio un golpecito en la frente, regañándose a sí mismo.

-Lo olvidé- contestó rascándose la cabeza- ¿qué te parece mañana a la mañana?

La humana se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

-¿Me lo prometes?

Finn alzó una mano.

-Prometido.

Fionna sonrió y se sentó al lado de Finn.

Una anciana veía la escena, escondida detrás de un pilar, asomando la cabeza. Sonrió enternecida por como ambos humanos hablaban.

-Amor joven…- dijo suspirando complacida.

… … … …

Gumball se encontraba recostado por un escritorio. En la mesa había varias hojas sueltas y libros con encuadernados ambiguos. A su alrededor había varios estantes con variedad de libros, cada uno variopintos, de distintos tamaños.

Había pasado varias hora estudiando el mapa que habían obtenido del _Catillo de Arena_, pero habían varios signos, símbolos, letras y números (o al menos eso parecía) que ni siquiera Gumball podía descifrarlos- y eso que él era todo un cerebrito- se mató la noche intentando descifrarlo.

Se despertó exaltado. Una hoja se quedó pegada en su mejilla y un hilo de baba caía por su boca, miró hacia todos lados, levemente atontado, luego miró la hora en su reloj: 1:37 A.M.

Lanzó una maldición. Se había quedado dormido. En ésas últimas horas no pudo descifrar nada, pero aún le quedaba muchos libros con idiomas antiguos por leer y comparar. No había nada que él no pudiera descubrir ni inventar.

Agarró la cafetera que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él. Intentó servir un poco en su taza, pero no se derramó nada. Agitó la cafetera, con suerte una gota cayó en su taza.

Necesitaba más café, lo ayudaba a pensar. Se levantó con la cafetera en mano, luego comenzó a estirarse. Sintió un leve dolor de cabeza. Se atajó la cabeza con las manos. Era un sentimiento que no experimentaba hace tiempo. Por primera vez después de años, encontraba un acertijo indescifrable, tanto que hasta le dolió la cabeza.

Apretó los dientes. Odiaba sentirse así. Estaba empezando a odiar ese mapa por ponerlo en esa situación. Salió de la sala de estudio tambaleándose. Cuando llegó a la cocina, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse donde había más café.

Otra cafetera cargada de _Spresso_. Se encogió de hombros, no es _café negro_ pero seguía teniendo cafeína. Cambió las posiciones de las cafeteras y luego cargó el _Spresso_ en su tasa.

-¿Aún no has dormido?- preguntó una anciana.

Gumball miró por entre sus hombros. La Tía Zuzan estaba bajando las escaleras, sujetándose por los barandales.

Gumball dio la vuelta y se recostó por la cocina.

-Me quedé dormido intentando descifrar el mapa- dijo dando un sorbo a su café.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la anciana arqueando una ceja.

-Es imposible- contestó viendo su _Spresso. _

Gumball estaba realmente irritado. Por primera vez en su vida, un simple mapa le parecía imposible de descifrar. Apretó fuertemente la manija de su taza.

-¿Imposible?- repitió la abuela-. Já, déjame decirte algo niño.

-¿Niño?- preguntó ofendido el príncipe-. Tengo Veintidós años.

_**PD: Recuerden que en este fic Finn y Fionna tiene Diecisiete años, por ende Gumball tiene cinco años más que ellos.**_

-¡Y yo tendo Ciento treinta años!- dijo en tono autoritario-. Como sea, déjame darte un concejo.

Gumbal lo meditó por unos segundos. Era cierto, la Tía Zuzan lo pasa por varias décadas. Se encogió de hombros, dejando que prosiga.

-Lo imposible solo existe en la mente- dijo la anciana sonriendo.

Gumbal arqueó una ceja.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Creo que el café te afecta- dijo burlándose- "Imposible" es una palabra que no existe. Eres el príncipe Gumbal, el niño genio.

-¿Cómo…?

Gumbal se preguntó cómo la Tía Zuzan lo sabía. No recordaba habérselo dicho.

-… ¿cómo lo sé? No necesitas ser una genio para saberlo- contestó Zuzan-. Demuéstrame que ése título que se te ha otorgado lo tienes merecido. Si sigues creyendo que descifrar aquél mapa es "_Imposible"_ es porque eres débil de mente.

-Porque lo imposible está en la mente- dijo Gumbal meditando.

-Bravo- dijo aplaudiendo- eres inteligente.

Gumbal cogió la cafetera con su mano libre y sonrió a Zuzan.

-Gracias abuela, debo seguir investigando.

Dicho eso, desapareció de la cocina en un segundo. Zuzan solo rió y se sentó en una silla, luego se sirvió un poco de _Capuchino_ en una taza que tenía cinco estrellas impresa.

-Estos mocosos me agradan- dijo riendo y tomando el _Capuchino._

… … … … …

Marshall se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza. La vista se le nubló la vista pero logró recuperarla agitando la cabeza. Se preguntó donde estaba. Estaba sentado en la parte de arriba de una litera.

Recordó que después de salir del desierto- con suerte de una pieza- la abuela Zuzan les había ofrecido hospedaje. Lo primero que hizo fue comer y luego tirarse a dormir.

Se había quemado todo el cuerpo a causa del sol, pero pudo resistir. Pero ahora curó todas sus quemaduras.

Sintió un gran dolor en su cuello. Se sujetó el cuello y el dolor aumentó. No tenía sentido, ¿por qué le dolía? Bajó de la litera. Rápidamente fue al baño donde había un espejo.

Abrió los ojos de par en par al verse en el espejo. La parte izquierda de su cuello estaba completamente quemada. Era rojiza y se veía hinchada. Marshall tocó con su dedo la parte quemada de su cuello. Un horrible dolor le invadió el cuerpo.

Marshall apretó los dientes. En verdad era un dolor horrible. Volvió a estudiar la quemadura. Suspiró, dio la vuelta. Se dirigió a la litera flotando y subió a la parte de arriba.

Se recostó llevando sus brazos a su nuca. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo había dormido. La última vez que luchó así, tomó una siesta y se despertó después de diez días.

Se rió de sí mismo. Se preguntó si era temprano o tarde para tocar su guitarra. En ese momento se levantó sobresaltado. Escudriñó toda la estancia buscando a su preciosa. Cuando la encontró sintió como un enorme peso salió de él.

Fue flotando hasta una esquina, donde su Hacha-Guitarra posaba. Se veía muy limpia a pesar de que había salido de un desierto, había luchado y no lo había limpiado ni pulido.

Su estómago rugió. Tenía tanta hambre que hasta se le quitó las ganas de ejecutar la guitarra. Puso la guitarra en sus hombros y salió flotando de la habitación. 

Cuando llegó al comedor, se encontró con las miradas de todos. Sus amigos y la Tía Zuzan estaban sentados, disfrutando de un rico desayuno. ¿Era desayuno? Marshall no estaba seguro de la hora.

Entró en la cocina suspirando. Cuando pasó cerca de Finn arqueó una ceja. Fionna estaba al lado de él. Estaban muy cercas el uno al lado del otro, casi pegados. Eso le disgustaba, pero estaba muy exhausto para pelear.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó el vampiro.

-No lo sé…. Las ocho de la mañana… ¿tal vez?- Finn arqueó una ceja al ver el cuello de Marshall- ¿qué tienes en el cuello?

Marshall suspiró y decidió evitar la pregunta.

-Has dormido mucho jovencito- dijo la anciana.

-Lo sé. Debía recuperarme- contestó rascándose la cabeza. Notó que Finn lo miraba fijamente, pero siguió ignorándole.

-De hecho, ésta vez durmió menos- dijo Fionna riendo- habitualmente duerme una semana.

-Y ésta vez estoy más cansado- dijo tomando asiento.

Finn seguía mirándolo fijamente, cosa que irritó a Marshall.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó levemente cansado al humano.

-Está muy hinchado- dijo tocando con una cuchara la quemadura del vampiro.

Fionna tuvo que retener una carcajada con la mano y Marshall tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de pegar a Finn.

-Como sea. Desayunemos antes que se nos haga tarde- dijo la abuela sonriendo.

-¿Y el chicloso?- preguntó el vampiro.

En ese momento, la puerta de la cocina se abrió estrepitosamente.

Gumbal entró completamente cambiado. Se le notaba el cansancio en todo su ser. Un par de ojeras crecieron de sobremanera en las bolsas de sus ojos. Tenía el pelo totalmente despeinado, eso era mucho viniendo del "rey de la moda". Un mechón rebelde de pelo tapaba su ojo izquierdo. Llevaba puesto una remera negra totalmente arrugada y manchada en el pecho por café. Cargaba varios libros en sus brazos y la cafetera encima de ellas, vacía.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Fionna abrió la boca hasta no poder más. Nunca imaginó verlo así. Finn comenzó a reírse de él junto a Marshall y la abuela Zuzan le sacó una foto con su YouPhone.

Gumbal se acercó a la mesa y tiró los libros a la mesa. La cafetera se deslizó y cayó a la mesa, afortunadamente no se rompió. Gumball los miró a todos con sus ojos llenos de una mezcla de cansancio y demencia.

-Gumbal, viejo- dijo Finn aguantando la risa- deberías dejar el café.

Gumball apartó una silla y se desplomó en ella, como si él fuera un muñeco de trapo.

-No pude dormir- dijo tapándose los ojos en forma dramática-. Me pasé la noche descifrando el mapa.

Marshall agarró una taza y se sirvió _Capuchino_.

-Y bien, ¿lo descifraste?

-No.- contestó el príncipe seriamente.

Marshall escupió el _Capuchino _que acabó de beber. Miró detenidamente a Gumball, arqueando una ceja.

-Gumball el _niño genio_, ¿no pudo descifrar un mísero mapa?

Finn se cruzó de brazos, luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Sep, el café te está afectando.

Gumbal se encogió de hombros, avergonzado. Alzó la cabeza y miró a Fionna, la cual lo miró extrañado, preguntándole, ¿Estás bien?

-No es un mísero mapa- dijo agarrando el mapa-. Es un mapa muy viejo, deduzco que de hace 3000 años.

Casi todos lo miraron detenidamente, pero por una extraña razón Zuzan solo se limitó a agarrar su taza y darle un largo sorbo.

-Como tenía varias letras, símbolos e imágenes desconocidas para mí, tarde varias horas investigando en otros libros- desplegó una parte del mapa. Todos se acercaron para verla-. Todo, inclusive las crestas de las montañas señalada en el mapa ha desaparecido. Creo que o han desaparecido o se han mezclado con el ambiente en el pasar de los años.

Marshall lo meditó por un momento.

-Entonces todo por lo que pasamos fue en vano.

-No.- contestó Finn seriamente- Ése mapa puede ser viejo, pero la _Ciudad de los Magos_ es igual o más vieja.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el vampiro confundido.

-El mapa es de hace 3000 años. La _Ciudad de los Magos_ nació hace 4000 años. Por ende ése mapa tiene la ubicación exacta la ciudad.

-Eso es cierto- apoyó la Tía Zuzan.

Fionna miró impresionada al humano.

-¿Cómo…?

-… ¿cómo lo sé? Soy un mago- contestó Finn sonriendo-. He escuchado varias leyendas de la ciudad, pero creí que solo era una leyenda.

Marshall estudió el mapa, luego apretó los dientes.

-Yo solo he vivido 210 años. No sé orientarme por el mapa.

-Tal vez si buscamos en otros libros, encontraremos una solución- propuso Fionna.

-No. Es imposible- contestó el príncipe seriamente.

Zuzan arqueó una ceja, dejando a un lado su taza de Té verde.

Gumbal se dirigió a ella.

-Recuerdas que me dijiste que l "imposible" está en la mente.

-¿Sí…? Fue hoy en la madrugada.

-Bueno. Te equivocaste. El mapa está en una lengua muerta.

Todos volvieron a mirarlo. Confundidos.

¿Lengua muerta? Pensó Marshall. Tenía sentido si lo pensaba. 3000 años es mucho. Varias civilizaciones han desaparecido, junto a ellas sus lenguas, costumbres, jergas y vestimenta.

Zuzan sonrió.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó, dándole otro sorbo a su Té- porque yo tengo una posible solución.

… … … …

Cuando Fionna escuchó una posible solución, pensó en varias cosas: un libro de hace 3000 años. Buscar mapas para compararlas. Usar un _OpenStreetMapp_. Pensó en todo menos… en una tienda de música.

Salieron del _Restaurant de la Tía Zuzan_ siguieron con entusiasmo a Zuzan, pero a Fionna se le fue todo el entusiasmo al ver la tienda.

La tienda (la misma que vio Marshall en el capítulo anterior) eran bastante grande. Tenía un enorme letrero de un duende verde, que sacaba la lengua mostrando sus colmillos y con una guitarra eléctrica rojaen una mano. Con la otra hacía un signo roquero. Los tejados de la tienda eran rojas, las paredes pintadas en un color blanquecino. Había dos ventanas enormes posicionadas en frente, exhibiendo varios instrumentos musicales. Arriba de las ventanas ponía: _Gobblin&amp;music._

¿Los duendes saben ejecutar música?, se preguntó Fionna. Nunca había visto un concierto de duendes. Tal vez sabían tocar, o tal vez su definición de música era distinta a la de ellos.

Los ojos de Marshall se iluminaron al ver la tienda.

-Creo que ese mapa si valió la pena.

-No vinimos de compras, Marshall- dijo Gumball seriamente.

-Cállate y déjame ser- contestó el vampiro metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su jeans.

-Cállense los dos y entremos- dijo Finn haciéndolos callar.

Fionna se rió. Era la primera vez que veía a Marshall tan emocionado por algo. Normalmente era el chico malo, sin sentimientos que solo piensa en rock y pelear. Ahora al ver la tienda parecía un niño en una tienda de juguetes.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- preguntaron el príncipe y el vampiro al mismo tiempo, enseñando los puños.

-¡Qué se callen!- ordenó Finn también enseñando los puños.

-¡Ya paren!- ordenó la anciana, golpeando a los tres con su bastón.

De un momento a otro, los tres chicos terminaron en el suelo, con un chinchón cada uno humeando.

Fionna se alejó un poco de ellos. Admirando la determinación de la Tía zuzan. Podía dar un poco de miedo de vez en cuando, pero aún así era asombrosa para tener Ciento y Treinta años.

La anciana hizo un ademan para que la siguieran.

Al entrar a la tienda Fionna se sorprendió. Por fuera se veía enorme, pero por dentro era chica y poco espaciosa, cosa que carecía de sentido. Varios instrumentos musicales flotaban en el techo, como si fueran sostenidas por hilos. Varias partituras se encontraban sostenidas por sus atriles, los cuales estaban esparcidos en hileras por toda la tienda. Cada partitura tenía impresas músicas extraordinarias: una tenía la de Beethoven. Otra la de Mozart. También estaba el _Himno de la Alegría._ El mostrador de la recepción estaba colocado en una esquina.

Marshall se movía de aquí a allá mirando, tocando y oliendo los instrumentos musicales- sí, oliendo, así de raro-. Finn agarró una Guitarra Eléctrica y comenzó a tocar algunas cuerdas al azar. Gumball miraba seriamente un Bajo Eléctrico, estudiando su composición.

Fionna se acercó a una partitura. Era muy distintas a las demás: sus hojas eran de un color Herrumbre. Las composiciones musicales eran muy distintas, casi irreconocibles e inclusive su atril era de un color y forma distinta. Se encorvaba como un signo de interrogación, era de color verde musgo.

-¡No lo toques!

Fionna se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien le gritaba. El grito provenía de atrás, así que la humana se volvió. Del mostrador un sujeto apareció.

Fionna se preguntó cómo aquél duendecito pudo aparecer del mostrador. Hace segundos nadie estaba allí, pero cuando ella se distrajo, aquél sujeto apareció como por arte de magia. No había ninguna puerta detrás de él, así que era imposible que entrara por la pared.

Miró a sus amigos. Por la expresión de asombro en sus rostros, supuso que ni ellos lo habían visto.

El duende medía como un metro cuarenta. Era bastante alto para ser un duende. Su piel era de un color grisácea. Sus extremidades superiores e inferiores estaban marcadas. Llevaba puesto una remera negra algo ajustada y encima un delantal rojo que ponía _Gobblin&amp;Music_. Unos jeans andrajosos. Su pelo era de color azabache y estaba sujeto con unas cuerdas de guitarra, creándole una cola de caballo.

-Aléjate… de la partitura.

Fionna sonrió algo nerviosa, luego retrocedió rápidamente.

El duendecillo suspiró aliviado.

-Tranquilo viejo- dijo Finn levantando las manos- . Es solo una partitura.

El duende se sobresaltó.

-¡En eso te equivocas. Es más que una partitura!

-Eso es cierto- apoyó Gumbal-. Es de un color Herrumbre horrible.

-Eso es para que los demás lo diferencien DUH- dijo como si fuera obvio.

-¿Qué es exactamente?- preguntó Fionna examinándolo.

-Es una trampa para los _Zang_\- contestó el duende.

Fionna no le gustó para nada como pronunció la palabra_ Zang_ aquél duende. Lo pronunció con asco, temor y deshonra, como si fuera un tabú.

-¿_Zang?_ Creo haber escuchado ésa palabra antes- dijo Finn meditando.

-Los _Zang _es una familia de _Caza Recompensas_\- contestó Marshall.

Fionna arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y ser _Caza Recompensas_ qué tiene de malo?

-Nada.- contestó el duende- Siempre y cuando no seas como ellos.

-¿Como ellos?_\- _repitió el humano.

-Los _Zang _deshonra a los _Caza Recompensas_. Nosotros trabajamos duro para obtener ésas recompensas, pero ellos hacen trampa estafando a los que solicitan ayuda, robándoles el dinero.

Fionna lo meditó un rato. Eso si estaba mal, ahora veía porque "_Zang" _lo pronunció como un tabú. Para los _Caza_ _Recompensas_ debe ser horrible. Arqueó la ceja de nuevo.

-¿Nosotros?

El duende sonrió, dejando ver sus colmillos.

-Soy un _Caza Recompensa. _

El duende miró seriamente a sus imitados. Luego miró a la Tía Zuzan, percatándose de su presencia.

-¿Amigos tuyo?- le preguntó.

-Así es- dijo sonriendo la tía- llévanos abajo. Debemos hablar con tu abuelo.

… … … …

Asombroso.

Para Finn eso simplemente era asombroso. Se encontraban en un especie de subterráneo. Habían descendido unos veinte o veinticinco pisos, entrando en un bar subterráneo.

El bar subterráneo era enorme y bastante espacioso. Las paredes estaban hechas de tierra natural. En el techo había varios fluorescentes que iluminaban la estancia. El piso estaba compuesto por piedra caliza y cobre.

Varias criaturas: duendes herreros. Lobos Cazadores. Cíclopes. Nacidos de la tierra, entre otros, se encontraban charlando, comiendo o bebiendo alcohol en varias mesas. Algunos coqueteaban con las camareras, las cuales eran hadas bastante crecidas. Parecía una fiesta animada.

Finn pensó que cuando todos estuvieran ebrios, empezarían a luchar y tal vez él se cole con ellos. Sería divertido.

Varias camareras iban y venían con paso apresurados. Con una bandeja circular llena de comida en una mano. Vestían con trajes de camareras bastante reveladoras que provocaba a todos los hombres.

Finn, Marshall y Gumbal se quedaban viendo a las camareras, sonrojados. Mientras que Fionna y la tía Zuzan negaban con la cabeza.

-Ese viejo verde- dijo Zuzan negando con la cabeza-, nunca cambiará.

Fionna agarró del brazo a Finn y continuó caminando, llevándolo a rastras. La anciana golpeó a Gumball y Marshall en la cabeza, dejándoles mareados, con espirales en los ojos y llevándolos también a rastras.

Continuaron caminando en línea recta. Esquivando mesas, sillas voladoras y comidas aladas, literalmente. Uno de los sujetos encantó un pollo frito. Este se levantó, comenzando a cacarear, saltó una mesa y fue volando por todo el lugar.

Finn notó que uno de los sujetos comenzó a afectarle el alcohol. Pues se subió en una mesa, comenzó a bailar al estilo escocés, solo con su ropa interior, mientras que sus amigos le apoyaban, aplaudiendo y riéndose de él. Sin dudas el alma de la fiesta o el más estúpido de la fiesta. Tal vez ambos.

Llegaron hasta donde estaba el _Bar tender_: era muy alto para un duende estándar. Su piel era de un color grisácea lápida. Sus extremidades superiores e inferiores estaban marcadas, pero tenía una barriga de cervecero. Su pelo era canoso y estaba cortado al rape. Su barba era también grisácea, solo que más tenue. Usaba una remera negra. Encima un delantal blanco que ponía "_bese al Bar ténder_ y un pantalón de camuflaje.

Estaba de espaldas, haciendo un _Martini_. Finn se asombró por la velocidad en que el Bar ténder preparaba la bebida alcohólica.

-Abuelo- dijo el duendecillo-. Tenemos visitas.

El anciano giró y se sorprendió al verlos. Sobre todo al percatarse que la Tía Zuzan estaba allí. Algo confundido dejó el _Martini_ por hacer en la mesa. Miró de reojo el alrededor y les sonrió.

-Zuzan- dijo el Bar ténder sonriendo.

-Shake- saludó la anciana, igual de sonriente.

Shake se fijó en los otros. Los estudió detenidamente, luego asintió.

-Se ven jóvenes y fuertes- Shake volvió a voltearse-, no son de por aquí. ¿Viajeros?

-Algo así- habló Finn.- Tenemos… cosas importantes que hacer.

Shake asintió, luego miró a su nieto.

-Rick. Hazme el favor de pasar las aceitunas.

El duendecillo se acercó a una pequeña nevera cerca de la tabla y sacó un frasco lleno de aceitunas de su interior.

-¿Te llamas Rick?- preguntó Marshall.

El duendecillo asintió.

-¿Tiene algo de malo?

-Lo que Marshall quiere decir…- apoyó Fionna- Es que jamás nos dijiste tu nombre.

Rick lo meditó un rato, luego asintió y se rió.

-Se me pasó.

-Y, ¿a qué se debe el milagro de que vengas a visitarme Zuzan? Creí que te habías retirado treinta años atrás.

-Solo he venido a hablar- contestó la anciana sentándose en un taburete.

Gumball estudió el lugar detenidamente. Luego miró a la Tía Zuzan.

-Eras una _Caza Recompensas_, ¿no?

Zuzan sonrió, luego agarró una de las aceitunas que trajo Rick y se la comió.

-Sep. En mis tiempos era una gran _Caza Recompensas-_ se rió emocionada-. Ahora ya estoy vieja.

-¿Qué es este lugar exactamente?- preguntó Fionna mirando su entorno.

-Debe haber alguna razón para esconder un bar bajo la tierra- añadió Finn escudriñando su alrededor.

-Una muy buena razón- dijo Rick sonriendo, tomando también asiento.

_-A.C.R-_ añadió la anciana.

-¿_A.C.R?-_ preguntó Marshall.

_-Asociación de Caza Recompensas-_ contestó Shake cruzándose de brazos.

Finn notó que un sujeto encapuchado se sentó cerca de ellos, a unos cinco taburetes, pero decidió no darle importancia.

-Entonces, ¿aquí se reúnen todos los Caza Recompensas de AAA?- preguntó Finn.

Shake sonrió, luego asintió animadamente.

-¡Qué buena pregunta! Sí, aquí se reúnen todos los Caza Recompensas. No solo de AAA, ¡sino del mundo entero!- levantó sus dos manos, enseñando el alrededor-. La_ A.C.R_ es un bar subterráneo construido hace eones. Hay rumores que cuentan que se fundó poco siglos después de la fundación de las tierras de AAA. Desde entonces, año tras años, los padres suceden el puesto de Bar ténder a sus hijos dentro de mi familia.

-¡La Familia Flegetonte!- añadió Rick.

-Flege…¿qué?- preguntó Finn.

-Flegetonte- corrigió Marshall- El Flegetonte es un río de fuego ubicado en le Tártaro. Es un río de fuego que beben los monstruos le permite sobrevivir a las torturas dentro de aquél foso infernal- el vampiro se quedó meditando un rato-. Pero es raro para ponerlo como apellido.

Shake se encogió de hombros.

-Era el único que quedaba libre dentro de las anotaciones de apellidos.

-Ah.

Eso lo explica todo. Cómo no se le ocurrió a Finn antes.

-Entonces aquí llegan todos los papeles de solicitudes- dijo Fionna mirando su alrededor de reojo-. Interesante, muy interesante.

-¡¿A que sí?!- dijo el anciano emocionado-. Ahora díganme, ¿de qué querían hablar?

La Tía Zuzan sacó de su bolso un mapa, luego se lo entregó al Bar ténder.

Shake cogió el mapa y lo desenrolló. Cuando lo leyó, abrió los ojos de par en par. Repasó el mapa como dos veces. Se rascó la cabeza confundido.

-Está en una lengua muerta- dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo.

La abuela Zuzan golpeó con su bastón la cabeza de Shake.

-¡Dime algo que no sepa!- lo regañó.

-¿Entonces qué quieres saber?- dijo friccionándose la cabeza.

-Quiero saber si el viejo Joey podrá descifrarlo.

Shake lo meditó por unos segundos.

-Suponiendo que pueden satisfacerlo… sí.

Finn arqueó una ceja.

-¿Viejo Joey?

-Es uno de los viejos veteranos perteneciente al clan de la _Ciudad de los Magos_\- contestó Trecientos años.

Finn, Fionna, Marshall y Gumbal se quedaron con las bocas abiertas. ¿Trecientos años? ¡Era más viejo que Gumbal y Marshall!

-¡¿Cómo puede seguir viviendo tanto tiempo?- preguntó Fionna sobresaltada.

-Nadie lo sabe- dijo rumores de que él escapó de las garras de la muerte con ayuda de almas en pena. Otras de que es un Ciborg. Corren tantos rumores que nadie sabe cual es verdad o cual no.

-Si es cierto que tiene trecientos años- habló Gumbal pensativo-, vivió el tiempo suficiente para poder orientarse en el mapa.

-¡Podría guiarnos!- dijo Finn emocionado.

Ahora tenía sentido porqué la tía Zuzan los llevó a aquél lugar. En realidad esa anciana era asombrosa, aunque a veces deliraba, pero era asombrosa.

-Sí. De hecho, él fue uno de los fundadores de la _Ciudad de Los Ladrones_\- dijo la anciana sonriendo.

-¡Mejor aún!- dijo Finn más emocionado.

-Pero…, hay un pequeño problema. De hecho tres.

Finn apretó los dientes, era muy bueno para ser verdad.

-¿Cuales?- preguntó.

-Primer problema- dijo Shake levantando un dedo-. No sabemos exactamente dónde está. Hay rumores que dicen que cambia de casa en casa.

Finn iba a hablar, pero Fionna lo hizo callar.

-Segundo problema- dijo levantando un segundo dedo-. Se dice que vive en el _Bosque de los Duendes Herreros_, pero ése bosque es sumamente peligroso. Dentro habitan criaturas sumamente venenosas, mortíferas y es un laberinto natural.

_Genial_, pensó Finn._ ¿Cuantas criaturas mortíferas y laberintos había pasado?_

-Tercero y último- dijo alzando un tercer dedo-. En el caso que lo encuentres, deben prepararle su comida favorita.

¿Comida favorita? ¿Era en serio? Finn no prepararía ninguna comida para un anciano moribundo que ni siquiera conoce… ¿o sí?

-¿Qué clase de comida?- preguntó Fionna.

Shake lo medito, luego levantó un cuarto dedo.

-Mejor dicho, cuatro problemas- dijo sonriendo- nadie sabe qué come.

Finn quedó con la boca abierta de par en par. Esta misión era imposible. Sabían casi nada de aquél viejo. Lo único seguro que sabían era el nombre del viejo, luego el resto se basa en rumores.

Apretó los dientes impotentemente.

-No tenemos de otra. Iremos a ése bosque.

-Pero…- dijo Fionna- no sabemos nada de ése bosque Finn, sería un acto suicida.

-Tenemos solo nueve meses antes de que el Lich despierte. No tenemos de otra.- La mirada de Finn era seria y decidida.

Fionna, Marshall y Gumbal se miraron unos a los otros. La tía Zuzan asintió sonriendo.

-Me gusta tu actitud niño- dijo agarrando su bastón-. Sabes lo que quieres y eso es bueno.

-Pero cómo encontraremos a ése sujeto- preguntó el vampiro.

-Yo puedo ayudarlos.

Finn se giró y vio a aquél sujeto encapuchado, que se acercó más a él. No sabía quien era, puesto que su rostro era tapado por la capucha, pero sabía que era una mujer, debido a su voz.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó seriamente el humano.

La encapuchada dio un sorbo a su _Martini_, luego se levantó y sacó su capucha.

Finn abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a la mujer: era una chica bastante linda, más o menos de su edad. Como un año menor. Su cabello lacio, color verdoso parecía hechas de hojas y le llegaba hasta sus hombros. Dos ramas sobresalían de su cabeza, formando unas astas. Su piel era de color verde limón. Tenía un increíble molde. Usaba una capa negra con capucha de color herrín. Una remera morada. Un pantalón apretado de camuflaje con unas botas negras que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Tenía su carcaj lleno de flechas y su arco sujetados a sus hombros. Tenía un antifaz negro al estilo bandido.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Finn levemente sonrojado.

La mujer se acercó a Finn y le acarició la mejilla.

-Me llamo Pipher- le guiño el ojo coquetamente- La Maga Cazadora.

Finn se sonrojó en el instante que aquella mujer acarició su mejilla. Sus mano era suave y delicada. Su perfume se olía desde lejos: era como oler pinos frescos y Gardenias.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Pipher agitando su mano frente al rostro del humano.

Finn sacudió su cabeza. Se había quedado mirándola como un idiota, por poco y no babeaba. Era realmente vergonzoso.

-Esto… sí- contestó rascándose la cabeza.

-Esto… sí- le imitó Marshall burlescamente.

Gumbal simplemente se rió y Finn se sonrojó.

-Cállate- dijo escondiendo su boca con la solapa de su remera.

Fionna se quedó mirando a Finn, levemente celosa… ¿celosa? Fionna sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué estaría celosa?

-Eres una _Caza Recompensa_, ¿no?- preguntó Fionna, mirándola recelosa.

Pipher se sentó en un taburete, luego cruzó las piernas. Agarró una aceituna del frasco y se la metió a la boca.

-Atinaste preciosa- chupó su dedo, el cual tenía un poco del jugo de la aceituna-.Y ustedes necesitan mi ayuda.

-¿Ayuda…?- Fionna entornó los ojos-. ¿Por qué necesitamos tu ayuda…?

-¿No es obvio?- dijo recostando su cara en su mano-, no van a sobrevivir sin un guía por esos lares, y yo, conozco perfectamente el bosque.

Shake se cruzó de brazos. Finn notó que el Bar ténder no se fiaba tanto de ella. ¿Por qué será?

-Zuzan…

La anciana sonrió.

-¿Cuánto es tu precio?

-Pero… ¡Zuzan!- dijo Shake sobresaltado.

La Maga Cazadora sonrió.

-No es mucho, solo 30.000.000 de _Rupias_\- dijo sonriendo.

Gumbal sonrió, luego comenzó a calcular.

-Eso puede arreglarse- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces está todo decidido- dijo levantándose-. Partiremos dentro de…

-Finn- dijo Shake seriamente-. Tengo que hablar contigo y con Rick.

Todos lo miraron confundidos. Salió de la barra y se alejó un poco, acompañado de su nieto Rick. Finn no entendía por qué lo llamó, pero decidió seguirlo.

Llegaron hasta una mesa completamente vacía. A unas cuantas mesas de distancia de Fionna y los demás. Finn notó que desde allí era una distancia prudente, lejos de los oídos de los demás. Esa seria una conversación seria.

-¿Qué sucede viejo?- preguntó el humano.

Shake s cruzó de brazos.

-¿Confías en ésa chica?

Finn arqueó las cejas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Rick se aclaró la garganta. A Finn todo esto le parecía muy extraño.

-Pipher, es una mujer poco confiable- prosiguió Rick-. Ha muchos le ha estafado, guiándoles erróneamente. No estoy seguro que conozca el bosque como ella dice.

-Si confían en ella, es posible que estés cometiendo un error- dijo seriamente el Bar ténder.

A Finn no le gustó para nada el tono de seriedad de Shake. Hablaba como si Pipher fuera una aberración.

-Eres el líder del equipo, ¿no? Debes tomar decisiones sabias- volvió a hablar.

Finn abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Lo llamó líder? Finn no estaba seguro si él era el líder, ni siquiera se consideraba como tal. Miró a sus amigos, los cuales lo veían detenidamente. Se preguntó si ellos lo veían así, como el líder del equipo. Suspiró hondamente.

-Dejaré que Pipher nos guíe- dijo seriamente-. No me parece una embustera. ¿Acaso les engañó a ustedes?

Shake arqueó una ceja.

-No, pero tengo mis razones.

-¿Cuáles?- preguntó el humano.

-Lo descubrirás a su tiempo- volvió a hablar con aquél tono serio-. Solo te digo que estás cometiendo un grave error.

-La tía Zuzan confía en ella, igual que yo.- Sonrió determinadamente- Es mi decisión como líder.

Rick suspiró, luego miró seriamente a Finn.

-Si ésa es tu última palabra, al menos déjame ir con ustedes.

Shake abrió los ojos de par en par, como si le sorprendiera las palabras de su nieto.

-Nunca has salido del pueblo, ni siquiera cuando eras un niño. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es ése bosque?

-Abuelo, ya no soy un niño- dijo Rick seriamente-. Sé cuidarme solo.

-¡Tienes solo noventa y dos años!- dijo el Bar ténder sobresaltado-, me rehúso.

Finn silbó sorprendido.

-Sep, todo un crío.

-Abuelo…- dijo suplicando- déjame ir.

-Déjalo Shake- dijo el humano abrazando por los hombros al duendecillo-. Podría sernos de ayuda.

El anciano lo meditó por unos segundos, luego asintió.

-Además, podría vigilarla- dijo-, está bien, puedes ir.

Rick apretó el puño, victorioso.

Terminaron la reunión allí y se dirigieron junto a los otros.

-Rick nos acompañará- dijo señalando con el dedo pulgar al duende.

Piher resopló aburrida.

-Por fin terminaron- dijo sonriendo-. No hay problema.

-Bien, entonces, guíanos muñeca- dijo Finn sonriéndole.

Pipher se acercó a él y le agarró del brazo.

-Será un placer- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Bien, partiremos dentro de dos horas.

… … … …

Fionna no podía creerlo.

Esa mujer había llegado de la nada, se había ofrecido para guiarlos en el _Bosque de los Duendes Herreros_ y todos confiaban en ella. Sabían prácticamente nada acerca de Pipher.

Habían salido del bar subterráneo hace media hora y pasaron las últimas horas comprando suministros para el viaje: armas, comida, ropa. Fionna no sabía exactamente porqué necesitaban todo eso. ¿Tardarían más de un día en aquél bosque?

Lo que le molestaba era la confianza con que le trataba Pipher a Finn y viceversa. _La Caza Recompensa_ iba de aquí a allá, abrazándose del brazo de Finn, conversando y riendo.

Fionna apretó los dientes.

-¿Celosa?- preguntó Zuzan.

La humana se sobresaltó al verla. Apareció de la nada a su lado. Con una bolsa de supermercado llena de… ¿pilas?

-¿Y eso?- preguntó la mujer señalando la bolsa.

Zuzan miró dónde señalaba, luego sonrió.

-Un pequeño experimento- contestó sacudiendo las pilas-. No me cambies de tema.

Fionna apretó los labios, luego bajó la cabeza cohibida.

-No estoy celosa- dijo jugando con sus dedos-, solo me parece extraños que hablen tan familiarmente.

La anciana sonrió pícaramente. Los celos de la humana se notaba a leguas.

-Si tu lo dices- se encogió de hombros-. Solo no lo pierdas.

Luego se retiró silbando. Fionna volvió a mirar a Finn. Pipher ya no estaba con él. Ahora se encontraba estudiando unos Duraznos enlatados.

Se acercó a él con paso decidido.

-Veo que los Duraznos enlatados te llaman la atención.

El humano la miró, luego sonrió.

-Siempre me han gustado. Recuerdo que de niño no paraba de comérmelos como postre.

Fionna hizo un mohín. Algo tierno desde el punto de vista de Finn.

-Que postre más extraño- dijo riendo.

Pipher se acercó con una enorme lista en su mano. La lista era tan larga que incluso tocaba el piso.

-Creo que ya tenemos todo listo- dijo soltando la lista.

Fionna se sorprendió al ver que en vez de que la lista caya al suelo, quedó flotando. Era una lista mágica, después de todo, Pipher era una _Maga_ Cazadora. No iba a tener ese título si no podía usar magia.

-Eso quiere decir que ya podemos irnos, ¿no?- preguntó el humano.

Pipher se abrazó nuevamente a su brazo, luego le guiñó el ojo.

-Cuanto antes mejor.

Fionna hizo una mueca, luego desvió la mirada. Eso no pasó desapercibido por la Maga Cazadora.

-Fu fu- dijo riéndose-. Ya veo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Finn.

-Nada, nada- Pipher negó con las manos-, será mejor que partamos.

En ese momento, los otros aparecieron.

Marshall tenía una bolsa de supermercado llena de alimentos rojos: carne. _Cupcakes_ de frutilla e incluso un _Brownie _rosa. ¿Existía eso? Marshall se alimentaba del color rojo. De un extraño modo solo absorbía el color, dejando los emparedados de un color gris deprimente.

Gumball en cambio, tenía su bolsa repleta de diversas cosas: un montón de paquetes de tornillos se encontraba más abajo, aplastado por varios destornilladores. Luego le seguía un montón de chicles variopintos, algunos eran agrios, otros extremadamente dulces. En la parte de arriba, rebosando la caja había aceite de oliva. Quién sabe para qué quería eso.

Rick por su parte, no llevó muchas cosas: unas cuerdas de vinilo se encontraba enrollada, eran gruesas y se veían bastante pesadas. Encima un par de discos de vinilo-¿se seguía vendiendo ésas cosas?- se encontraban encima de la cuerda.

Y la tía Zuzan, seguía con la bolsa cargada de pilas, solo que esta vez había como una docena más.

-¿También vendrás con nosotros Tía Zuzan?- preguntó Fionna.

-No, para nada- contestó la anciana negando con la mano-. Ya estoy vieja para ir de aventuras. Solo vine a comprar pilas.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Marshall.

Los ojos de la anciana brillaron desquiciadamente. Fionna reconoció esos ojos, eran como los de Gumball cuando pensaba en un invento. Los ojos desquiciados de un inventor.

-Solo digamos…- dijo sonriendo- que he tenido una premonición.

Fionna tragó saliva. La última vez que tuvo una premoción, fue con Grace, hace unos días, y la premonición no fue exactamente… acojedora.

-¿Qué planeas inventar?- preguntó Gumball, con la misma mirada de "inventor".

_O no_ pensó Fionna _Esto no saldrá bien. _

-Lo sabrán cuando regresen- dijo sonriendo-, si regresan…

Todos se quedaron callados. La anciana rió y salió de la tienda a carcajadas.

Pipher silbó, sorprendida por el comportamiento de la anciana.

-Linda abuelita- dijo Pipher.

Fionna se quedó meditando. No le gustaba cuando la tía Zuzan hablaba con ese tono. Cuando la conoció habló con ése mismo tono. Al principio pensó que era una vieja senil, después de todo tenía Ciento treinta años, pero luego su advertencia se hizo realidad y pasaron una tarde… interesante. Fionna prometió no volver a tomar a la ligera a las ancianas.

-Como sea- dijo Finn suspirando-. No le demos muchas vueltas a ése comentario. Lo mejor será irnos.

Nadie protestó.

Pagaron y salieron de la tienda. Pipher se adelantó. Se veía emocionada, pero luego se detuvo a medio camino.

-Esto… ¿cómo iremos al bosque?- preguntó-. El _Bosque de los Duendes Herreros_ está a trescientos kilómetros de aquí.

Gumbal sonrió. Luego de su bolsillo sacó un control grisáceo.

-Déjame mostrarte a mi campeón- dijo agitando el control orgulloso.

Fionna sonrió. Gumbal amaba todos sus inventos, y no paraba de presumir de ellos. Esta vez estaba realmente orgulloso de este. Debía admitirlo, era un invento fascinante. El príncipe se lució esta vez.

Gumbal presionó un botón. Por un segundo no pasó nada.

-¿Se supone que debe pasar algo?- preguntó la _Maga Cazadora._

Dicho eso. Arriba de Pipher se ensombreció. Pipher alzó la cabeza. Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver aquella cosa. Un buque de guerra gigantesco se alzaba encima de ella, tapando el sol.

El buque tenía unas enormes velas. Sus mástiles eran gruesos y bastante resistentes. Sus baos eran bastante anchos y estaban a una distancia considerable unas a las otras. Pipher se sintió impotente ante aquél buque de guerra.

Gumbal apretó otro botón y una escalera cayó cerca de la chica.

-Te doy la bienvenida al _Argo __I_\- dijo el chicloso sonriente, subiéndose a la escalera.

Pipher asintió, sorprendida.

-Saben cómo divertirse, chicos.

-Y eso que has visto cuando nos metemos en líos- dijo Marshall ascendiendo flotando, luego se acomodó, como si estuviera recostado en un sofá invisible en el aire-, eso es realmente divertido.

Fionna soltó una risita.

-Siempre y cuando no te quemes- dijo burlescamente.

Marshall tocó su cuello, que aún seguía rojizo pero menos hinchado.

-Calla.

Rick asintió, mirando asombrado el buque.

-¡Qué invento más genial!- dijo con brillos en los ojos- ¡Gumbal es genial!

Fionna sonrió. Rick es un _Duende Herrero_ tanto como _Caza Recompensa_. Ver un barco tan asombroso como ése debía de asombrarlo de sobremanera.

-No lo digas tan fuerte- dijo Finn- no alces tanto el ego del afeminado.

-¡TARDE!- gritó Gumbal desde el buque.

-Mejor subamos- dijo Finn. Sus ojos brillaban con emoción-. Ya quiero conocer a ese viejo.

Todos sonrieron y subieron al barco.

A lo lejos, un hombre miraba a todos seriamente. El hombre era alto y fornido. Su piel era de color herrumbre. Llevaba una remera sin mangas color negra, que resaltaba su abdomen marcada. Unos tejanos color crema. De su cinturón colgaba una daga y una cornucopia. Su boca estaba tapada por un pañuelo negro. Usaba un sombrero de vaquero. Usaba unos lentes de sol a pesar de que no hacía mucho calor.

_Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer_ dijo una voz gruesa, proveniente de todos lados. _No me falles, no le falles a la familia Zang._

Los ojos rojos del hombre brillaron a través de sus lentes de sol.

-No fallaré, Lord Lich…

**Continuará…**

**¡Holaa! ¿Qué tal estáis? :)**

**He aquí un nuevo capítulo. Siento haberme tardado, tuve algunos problemas con mi interne. Un temporal muy fuerte azotó por acá y mi router se estropeó, pero todo está arreglado XD**

**Bueno, el Lich nunca se cansará de molestar a Finn jeje. **

**Oh, llamé Pipher a la Maga Cazadora porque no sabía su nombre jeje, pero ésta personaje me gusta mucho XD. **

**Bueno, nos leemos en la próxima entrega :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**C****apítulo 11 - El bosque de los Duendes Herreros.**

El _Argo __II_volaba en el cielo con toda su magnificencia. El viento era agradable y contribuía para que el buque de guerra pudiera volar. Gumball había logrado que _su nena- _así lo llamaba él- volara gracias a un motor propulsor que él había instalado: un motor de cohete. Los mástiles estaban bien sujetos y enderezados, sujetando las velas que se estiraban y servían a la vez como planeadores.

Finn observaba el entorno desde el _Carajo_ del barco. Finn se reía del nombre, pues cada vez que iba a subirse allí decía «Voy a ir un rato al carajo«. En fin, ése lugar le ayudaba a pensar. Sabía que estaba a una altura considerable, si se producía algún accidente, si atacaban al buque o por alguna distracción suya, podría y hacerse papilla al estrellar contra la cubierta, o peor aún, contra el suelo.

Sí, era muy peligroso, pero Finn prefería correr el riesgo. Él es un aventurero. Se ha enfrentado a miles de adversarios, cada uno más peligroso qué el anterior y había logrado salir vivo, algo tan insignificante como estar en el _Carajo_ y correr el riesgo no lo va a intimidar. Viendo el lado positivo de las cosas, al menos no navegaban en el mar.

Finn decidió subir hasta allí porque la altura le ayudaba a pensar. El viento soplando en su cara le tranquilizaba. El humano suspiró. Había notado la carga que sostenía sobre sus hombros, la carga del liderazgo. Él era un líder ahora, tal vez los demás no le iban a decir en la cara, pero sabía que lo habían elegido para tal misión.

Golpeó el mástil con el puño. Ahora sabía cómo se siente Gumball. Él es el Príncipe Gumball. Guía a un imperio, tiene la carga de miles de aldeanos sobre sus hombros. Tal vez iba a pedirle ayuda más adelante. Ahora tenía otras cosas en mente. La abuela Zuzan predijo que iba haber muchos peligros al llegar a su destino. Finn apretó los dientes, no le gustaba como suena, la última vez tuvieron muchas dificultades para obtener el mísero mapa, ahora iban a tener dificultades para descifrarlo…También estaba la advertencia de Shake sobre Phiper. Conocía casi nada sobre ella, sólo sabía que era una _Maga Cazadora_ y es muy coqueta. Luego nada, ni siquiera su pasado. Confiaba en ella, pero lo más recomendable es tener un ojo pegada a ella y el otro en la misión, porque según el bartender, era una mujer traicionera.

–Es raro que pienses tanto.

Finn sonrió.

–Es raro que no estés durmiendo.

Marshall estaba al lado suyo, recostado en el aire como si fuera un sillón.

–Sí, supongo que dormí mucho allá en el «Hotel«– tocó una nota con su Hacha-guitarra–, bastante acogedor, por cierto.

–Sí, dormiste casi un día completo– contestó–, por cierto, lindo sombrero, Luffy.

Marshall alzó la mirada. En su cabeza llevaba puesto un sombrero de paja.

–Pues sí, ya sabes…– dijo señalando su horrenda quemadura en el cuelo, que seguía tan roja como un tomate–, desaparecerá después de un día, pero prefiero no volver a quemarme.

Finn miró hacia delante. Apretó fuertemente los puños.

–Nunca antes me había enfrentado a algo parecido a Grace– dijo.

–Yo tampoco– el Vampiro tocó otra melodía–. Creí que moriría allí, ¿sabes lo fuerte que es? Yo, Marshall, el más fuerte de todo el equipo, a punto de morir.

–Si Grace no te mata tu ego lo hará– dijo el humano.

–No todos los días te enfrentas a algo así– prosiguió–. Ver a la chica que quieres amenazada y sentirte impotente…

Finn no dijo nada.

–Pero tú nos salvaste. Puede ser que seas un humano, pero eres igual de fuerte que yo, debo reconocerlo.

Finn se rió.

–La más fuerte de aquí es Fionna– dijo sonriendo–, ella nos salvó, yo solo ayude.

–Puede ser– Marshall sonrió al ver adelante– dime… ¿tienes miedo?

Finn sonrió al ver hacia delante. Un enorme bosque se alzaba con toda su magnificencia. Sus árboles eran tan grandes, tan frondosos y estaban tan juntos que oscurecían el bosque. Las sombras que proyectaban daban un toque fúnebre y macabro al lugar. Había tantas madres selvas que incluso algunas plantas podrían ser venenosas. Una niebla extraña rodeaba el bosque y le daba un halo de peligro.

–No– contestó Finn, sonriendo–, solo estoy emocionado.

… …

El _Argo __II_ había anclado a escasos centímetros del bosque. Cuando todos desembarcaron del buque de guerra, Gumbal sacó un control de mandos de su bolsillo, luego apretó uno de los tantos botones y el buque comenzó a ascender. Sus enormes remos de desplegaron y comenzaron a moverse, como si estuviera remando en el aire, comenzando a alejarse de a poco.

–Hice que el _Argo __II_zarpara hasta que volvamos– dijo Gumbal, guardando el control–. Prefiero no correr el riesgo que suceda lo mismo que con Grace.

–¿Grace? La guardiana del _Castillo de Arena, _¿no? – Preguntó Rick–. He escuchado muchas historias de ella en la _A.C.R._ Según lo que escuché es una mujer muy fuerte…

–Sin duda– contetó Marshall señalando su quemadura.

Rick hizo una mueca de dolor.

–Sí que se divierten– habló Pipher–. En fin, síganme. Debemos buscar al viejo Joey.

Finn miró el bosque. La entrada era un pequeño arco de madera que estaba sujeta a los troncos de dos árboles. Un letrero colgaba en la punta que rezaba: _bienvenidos al bosque de los Duendes Herreros. Una vez que entres aquí, ¡jamás podrás salir!_

Lindo letrero. Finn pensó que sin dudas el letrero ayudaba a los turistas a entrar al bosque. ¿Quién no quería entrar a un bosque con un letrero que anunciaba tu posible muerte. Lindo marketing. Pero debían entrar. Allí adentro se encontraba el viejo Joey, un anciano de Trescientos treinta y cinco años de edad. La única persona que podía ayudarles a descifrar el mapa, claro, suponiendo que siga vivo. Además… aún estaba el problema de descubrir qué le gusta comer. Según el viejo Shake, Joey solo los ayudaría si descubren cual es su plato preferido.

Miró el bosque. ¿A quién le gustaría vivir en un bosque alejado de la mano de Dios? Suspiró… al menos sería divertido, ¿no? Se dio cuenta que Fionna lo estaba mirando. Bajó la mirada, sus manos estaban temblando, ¿tenía miedo?

–¿Estás bien?– preguntó Fionna. Se veía realmente preocupada por él.

Finn ocultó la mano en su bolsillo, luego le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que podía.

–Claro, no pasa nada.

–Finn… no está mal sentir un poco de miedo– dijo la humana suavemente–, todos tenemos miedo.

–Soy un aventurero– dijo seriamente–, no puedo tener miedo.

–Yo también lo soy– dijo cogiendo la mano temblorosa del humano– y también tengo miedo. No temas a tener miedo…

–Es diferente– dijo apartando su mano.

–¿En qué?

–¡Oigan!– Gritó Pipher–. ¡Si no se apuran los dejaremos atrás!

Finn vio que el grupo comenzaba a adentrarse en el bosque.

–Debemos apurarnos Fionna– dijo el humano–. Hablaremos luego.

-Finn…– dijo Fionna algo preocupada.

… … …

A penas entraron al bosque, Fionna notó lo oscuro y húmedo que era. Los troncos de los árboles estaban llenos de musgo y moho. Algunos árboles ya estaban podridos, rotos y llenos de termitas. Algunos estaña chuecos y sus ramas tenían formas de garras afiladas y macabras. Algunos pájaros desconocidos posaban en las ramas y comenzaban a cantar, algunas eran cantos melodiosos y otros tenebrosos.

Fionna tenía la leve sospecha de que en el bosque habitaban _Lobos carniceros_. Había indicios en todas partes. Además de los lobos debían habitar millares de monstruos más, el aire se enrarecía debido al putrefacto olor de las bestias.

Fionna miró uno por uno a sus compañeros. Gumball miraba su alrededor receloso. Tenía una mano guardada en el bolsillo, donde tenía guardado el mapa. Su mochila parecía una normal, pero en realidad era uno de sus tanto inventos. Una mochila donde podías guardar todo lo que quisieras en su interior.

Gumball caminaba con su Hacha-Guitarra sobre sus hombros. Caminaba despreocupadamente. Se veía algo aburrido, pero Fionna sabía que si algún monstruo atacaba, él sería el primero en atacarlo.

Rick en cambio, parecía el más asustado en el equipo. Jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras miraba su alrededor preocupado. Se sobresaltaba por cada pájaro que posaba sobre las ramas o cualquier ruido. Hasta se asustaba de su propia sombra.

Pipher, por su parte, pulía su arco, mientras encabezaba el equipo, guiándolos a quién sabe dónde. Fionna aún no confiaba en ella. A penas la habían conocido hace pocas horas. Se había ofrecido a guiarlos por el bosque y nadie protestó, todos parecían confiar en ella, pero… ¿por qué? Finn la aceptó de inmediato e incluso la defendió… no es que estaba celosa… La abuela Zuzan le había dicho que estaba celosa… pero no lo estaba… aunque Pipher coqueteaba mucho con Finn.

Fionna miró a Finn. Antes de adentrarse en el bosque, las manos del humano estaban temblorosas. Fionna sabía que Finn tenía miedo, lo presentía, pero, ¿miedo a qué? No era a los peligros que el bosque podría presentar, ni a sus retos, ni a los monstruos, entonces… ¿a qué?

Pipher se detuvo. Frente suyo se alzaba una encrucijada: Hileras de árboles se unían, creando tres caminos diferentes, uno adelante, otro a la izquierda y uno más a la derecha.

–Esto es raro…– dijo Fionna.

–Bastante– apoyó Gumball, estudiando los árboles–. Estos árboles no pudieron nacer de ésta forma, alguien debió colocarlos en hileras.

–Pues sus raíces están bien pegadas al suelo. – Finn tocó las raíces comprobando su afirmación.

–Alguien quiere tendernos una trampa– dijo Marshall atento.

–O algo– dijo Finn blandiendo su espada.

–Esto no me agrada– Rick retrocedió, temeroso.

Pipher sacó una flecha de su carcaj.

–Debemos elegir un camino si queremos continuar.

–¿No es muy peligroso?– preguntó Fionna.

–Tal vez. ¿Tenemos otra opción?

A Fionna le hubiera gustado decir que tenía una segunda opción, algo mejor que elegir un camino que quién sabe dónde los iba a llevar, ¿tal vez a su perdición? Lastimosamente no era así. Estaba escasa de opciones.

–Bien, entonces, ¿Cuál pasillo elegimos?– preguntó Finn.

–Dejemos que la suerte nos guíe– dijo Pipher sonriendo.

–¿Qué?– preguntó el príncipe– ¿Así sin más? ¿Echaremos a la suerte qué camino? ¡Eso es ilógico! ¡Ridículo!

–Funcionará– dijo la _Maga Cazadora_, colocando una flecha en su arco.

–¿Qué harás?– preguntó Gumball.

–Ya lo verás– dijo cerrando los ojos.

–¿Lanzarás un arco al azar?– preguntó Fionna.

–La flecha decidirá. Si se clava en uno de los árboles…– dijo Pipher.

–Es el camino que tomaremos– dijo Finn pensativo–. Algo temerario… pero me gusta– sonrió–. Hazlo.

–¡Espera, no!– gritó Gumball.

Pipher sonrió y lanzó la flecha. Al principio iba recto pero por alguna extraña razón dobló y fue directo al árbol de la izquierda. Gumbal se quedó con la boca abierta.

–Bueno– dijo Pipher abriendo los ojos–. Es allí adónde debemos ir.

Fionna suspiró. Este bosque realmente era muy extraño. La flecha se desvió de su trayectoria y fue atraído a aquél árbol como si de un imán se tratase. A Fionna todo eso le daba mala espina, pero, ¿qué no le parecía raro en todo ése bosque?

–Debemos movilizarnos– dijo Pipher sacando la flecha del tronco–. Nos queda mucho camino por recorrer.

Y en realidad fue así.

Se adentraron en aquél pasillo que formaban los árboles. El pasillo parecía interminable. Por cada paso que daban parecía que nuevos árboles nacían y alargaban más el camino. Fionna tenía el presentimiento que algo los acechaba, no sabía quién o qué, pero cada vez que seguía adelante, adentrándose más en aquél bosque, más crecía su paranoia.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros más hasta que por fin vieron el final del camino. Dos árboles viejos y mohosos formaban un arco. No tenían más hojas y estaban chuecos, de tal modo que sus ramas formaban dos manos con sus dedos entrelazándose. Fionna pensó que ésa era una posición de toserse bastante interesante para un árbol.

Cuando pasaron entre los árboles, el paisaje al otro lado era bastante… tétrico. Había millares de árboles viejos, mohosos y casi pelados por todos lados. El cielo estaba nublado y una tormenta amenazaba con acercarse con sus relámpagos, Fionna estaba segura que antes el clima no estaba así. El suelo estaba lodoso y fangoso. Más en el fondo un pantano se extendía, burbujeando y eructando.

–¿ Nos equivocamos de camino?– preguntó Finn observando el inhóspito lugar.

–No– contestó Pipher–. Estamos justo donde deseaba llegar.

Rick arqueó las cejas.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Verás… la única forma de que Joey acepte ayudarnos es que preparemos su comida favorita– contó la _Maha Cazadora._

–Y estamos buscando ingredientes– dijo Gumbal, cruzándose de brazos.

–Bastante inteligente, princeso.

Marshall se rió.

–Princeso, pff.

–Cállate– dijo algo irritado.

–¿Qué exactamente buscamos– preguntó Fionna.

–Un hongo que solo crece allí– dijo señalando el pantano–. Bien, ¿quién se apunta?

… … …

Marshall odiaba participar en ésa clase de misión.

Estuvieron discutiendo acerca de quién bucearía en aquél horrendo pantano y buscar una especie de hongo marino y comestible. Marshall pensó que no le gustaría en como su plato principal un hongo sacado de un pantano. Luego de una discusión sana, decidieron que un grupo de tres personas debían sumergirse en el pantano y otros tres debían quedarse arriba, vigilando que nada malo pase.

Finn fue el primero en ofrecerse para buscar el hongo. El chico era realmente valiente, pero a Marshall no pasaba por alto que su mano estaba temblando, Fionna también lo había notado pues parecía preocupado por él.

La segunda en ofrecerse fue Fionna. Dio un paso adelante, sonrió a Finn. Pipher lanzó una mirada divertida y significativa a la humana. Marshall suspiró, luego dio un paso ofreciéndose como el tercer y último miembro del equipo. Finn lo miró y sonrió, el vampiro le devolvió la sonrisa. Odiaba sumergirse en un pantano, pero no iba a dejar a Finn solo con Fionna y tampoco iba a dejar que se lleve toda la diversión.

Una vez que terminaron las elecciones, el trío de amigos fueron a la orilla del pantano para conversar acerca de la misión y alistarse.

–No me gusta los pantanos– dijo Fionna observando el pantano poco higiénico.

–Somos dos– apoyó Marshall.

–¿Tienes miedo a los pantanos?– preguntó Finn riendo–. Marshall, el rey de los vampiros, el más «fuerte« de la tripulación…

–Cállate– dijo enojado–. Al menos yo no estoy temblando.

Finn guardó la mano en su bolsillo.

–Tengo dos buenas razones.

–¿Cuáles?

Finn se encogió de hombros, apenado.

–Tengo Talasofobia.

Fionna y Marshall se miraron entre sí.

–¿Por qué aceptaste esta misión entonces?– preguntó Fionna, preocupada.

–Debo hacerlo– dijo seriamente–. Es mi deber.

–¿Por qué es tu «deber»– preguntó Marshall–. Solo empeorarás las cosas si bajas.

–Aprendí a controlar mi miedo… más o menos en Ooo. No arruinaré nada.

–Finn– dijo Fionna, acercándose al aventurero–. ¿Qué sucede. Por qué no nos cuentas lo que temes?

Finn miró a los ojos a Fionna, luego desvió la mirada.

–No es nada…

Pipher se acercó al grupo y lanzó tres cuerdas de polipropilenos.

–¿ Y esto?– preguntó Finn agarrando la cuerda a sus píes.

–Son cuerdas de Polipropilenos. Es una cuerda bastante resistente a los agentes atmosféricos, luz e hidrocarbóno– explicó Gumball–. Flotan en el mar por lo que se suele usar en ámbitos náuticos.

–El principito se le ocurrió que aten a sus cinturas las cuerdas, así nosotros lo amarramos a unos árboles y en caso de que surja algún imprevisto los arrastramos hasta la orilla. Muy inteligente, ¿no?

–No me llames principito– le dijo a Pipher–, pero sí, ésa es mi idea.

–Bien pensado, Gumball– dijo Fionna atando la cuerda a su cintura.

–Bien, entonces ustedes se encargan de sujetarlos– dijo Finn dándole el otro extremo de su cuerda.

–Tengan cuidado– dijo Pipher agarrando la cuerda–. No sabemos lo que puede haber dentro del pantano.

–Ésa es la mejor parte– dijo Marshall sonriendo.

–Nos gusta meternos en problemas– habló Fionna.

–Ya saben, el deber de un aventurero. – Finn se acercó a la orilla– Bueno, es hora de aventura.

Luego los tres se lanzaron al pantano. Pipher sonrió, esos chicos saben divertirse, sin dudas, pasaría una tarde divertida.

… …

Marshall se sorprendió.

A simple vista el pantano parecía algo pequeño, sucio e inhóspito, pero al sumergirse todo cambió. El agua parecía muy limpia para ser de un pantano. No era lodoso, el agua era limpia. Marshall comenzaba a pensar que el musgo que flotaba en la orilla solo era para disimular. El espacio también era agradable. Mientras más se sumergía más estrecho se hacía. Marshall comenzó a entender que la palabra «Lógica» no cuadraba con ése bosque.

Cuando tocó el suelo submarino, se dio cuenta de que era una mezcla de tierra, musgo y algas. Un suelo bastante viscoso. Miró a la izquierda, donde un barco hundido yacía inclinado, oxidándose de a poco. Algunas partes ya estaba destruidas y el ancla se había desprendido.

–¿Qué hace un barco hundido en un patano?– preguntó Fionna.

–¿Le echamos un vistazo?– preguntó Finn.

Marshall miró a Finn. Él y Fionna tenían unas bronqueas que le salían por ambos lados del cuello. Al sumergirse comieron una píldora hecha por Gumball. Una píldora especial que al comer le salía extremidades de pez como bronqueas y membranas en los dedos.

Marshall no necesitaba eso, pues él se adaptaba rápidamente al ambiente.

–Me parece una buena idea– dijo sonriendo.

Nadaron hasta el barco hundido. Marshall notó el mal estado en que se encontraba el barco. El musgo comenzaba a trepar en él y algunas algas comenzaban a crecer en sus paredes. La popa estaba partida y yacía en el suelo. El ancla estaba completamente oxidada. El trío de amigos intercambiaron miradas antes de entrar por el hueco que dejó la popa rota.

Adentro era algo oscuro, pero lograban orientarse sin problemas. Pasaron al lado de varios camarotes, sus puertas estaban rotas, se habían caído o tenían varios huecos. La cubierta estaba ahuecada y tenía varias grietas por donde salían algas. Marshall deducía que el accidente del barco era producto de esos huecos. Pasaron por el camarote del capitán. Finn abrió la puerta con estaba en ristre. Algunos peces salieron nadando por la ventana rota. El camarote era un desastre. La mesa del capitán estaba volcada. Un portarretrato cayó de cara, dejando su cristal esparcido por el suelo hecho añicos. El estante estaba a punto de caerse, debajo de una de sus patas se había roto el piso y éste se había volcado, pero lo peor de toda la escena era el cuerpo del capitán. Yacía muerto en su silla, en una posición bastante cómoda, como si se hubiera acomodado para recibir una visita: la muerte. Estaba en puro huesos y sus vestimentas arrugadas, mojadas y andrajosas.

–Debemos buscar el hongo– dijo Finn apartando a Fionna delicadamente.

Fionna asintió, se veía realmente triste por el capitán. En la mano del esqueleto había la imagen de una foto familiar: Estaba al lado de su esposa, abrazándola entre los hombros. La esposa sonreía con su hija entre brazos.

Salieron del camarote en busca del hongo: una seta de color azul con puntos blancos.

Llegaron hasta la mitad del barco. Delante de ellos la cubierta se había roto, dejando un enorme hueco del tamaño de un elefante. Los tres se quedaron horrorizados al ver el hueco. ¿Cómo se había roto de ésa forma?

Finn apretó los labios.

–Tenemos que bajar.

–¿Qué?– preguntó Fionna–. Es muy oscuro, no sabemos que puede haber abajo.

–Me desagrada tanto la idea como a ti– dijo–, pero algo me dice que el hongo está allí abajo.

Marshall se acercó a la orilla, luego estudió detenidamente el agujero. Abajo sin dudas era muy oscuro.

–No perdemos nada por intentarlo– se giró–. ¿No creen?

Dicho eso se sumergió aún más en aquél agujero. Finn sonrió y se sumergió detrás de Marshall.

Fionna suspiró y miró recelosa el agujero.

–Claro que tenemos algo que perder– dijo– la vida.

Luego siguió a los chicos.

El espacio era escaso y no había mucho que admirar. Ni aunque quisieran, era tan oscuro que apenas podían verse los unos a los otros. Nadaron un poco más hasta que vieron lo que estaban buscando. Encima de un montón de piedras se encontraban varios hongos azules con puntos blancos. Había miles de hongos que crecían como algas alrededor de las orillas de las rocas, las cuales rodeaban la pequeña extensión de terreno.

–Bien– dijo Marshall acercándose al hongo–. ¿Cuántos debemos llevar?

–Lleva tres– dijo Finn sacando una bolsa–. Sería la cantidad perfecta para cocinar un platillo.

–Algo no me agrada de éste sitio– dijo Fionna, mirando las rocas dudosamente.

–Vamos muñeca– dijo Marshall cogiendo un hongo–, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Cuando desprendió los tres hongos al mismo tiempo, las rocas comenzaron a temblar. Marshall se alejó lentamente con los tres hongos en la mano. Las rocas comenzaron a juntarse creando un cuerpo gigantesco: un cuerpo largo y áspero. Gigantescos dientes afilados y un par de ojos amarillos y puntiagudos. De su espalda salían dos alas grisáceas. Un enorme áspid se levantó siseando y moviendo las alas hipnóticamente.

–Marshall– dijo Finn tragando saliva–, mejor baja el hongo… ahora.

… … …

Gumball no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando. Primero conocieron a la Tía Zuzan, una anciana senil que predice el futuro. Arriesgaron sus vidas en aquél desierto, con aquella mujer hecha de arena, eso simplemente era ¡ilógico! Era tan poderosa que cuando le lanzó una granada no se convirtió en cristal con aquella explosión. Después de eso conocieron a Pipher. Gumball debía admitir que es una chica bastante bella y coqueta, pero lo que hacía también carecía de sentido. ¿Alguien le podía decir cómo lanzar una flecha con los ojos cerrados y luego que ésa flecha se desvíe de la nada y acierte a un árbol era lógico? Y ahora se enfrentaban a dos árboles que sus ramas formaban puños… sí, no estoy de coña, nada lógico… pero bueno ¡Gumbal estaba hecho de caramelo! NADA LÓGICO.

Cuando Finn, Fionna y Marshall se sumergieron en el pantano- y ya iban unas horas allí abajo- el chicloso se quedó con Pipher y Rick. No tenía nada en contra del Duende Herrero, de hecho le caía bien, pero la _Maga Cazadora_… Bueno, tienen una relación un tanto extraño.

Gumball se encargó de atar las cuerdas de Polipropilenos a los dos árboles que formaban la entrada del pasillo. Al príncipe le daba un poco de terror ésos árboles, así que los ató lo más rápido que pudo y fue a paso rápido donde estaban acampando sus amigos.

Cuando llegó se agachó intentando recuperar el aliento.

–Si no te conociera diría que tienes miedo– dijo Pipher.

Estaba recostado por un árbol, con las piernas cruzadas, limpiando su navaja de cazar.

–Ja,ja,ja– se rió Gumball, fingiendo valentía–. Entonces no me conoces, yo nunca tengo miedo.

–Ya veo– dijo la chica fingiendo interés–. Se ve que eres todo un macho.

–No necesitas ser sarcástica. Digo la verdad.

–Claro, te creo. De seguro el equipo ha de estar perdido sin ti.

–¡Pues claro!– dijo levantando la mano–. ¡Soy la cabeza del equipo! Sin mi– puso una mano en el corazón–, no tendrían transporte y tardarían semanas en llegar hasta aquí.

–¿Hablas de ése cachivache?– preguntó, señalando con el pulgar al _Argo __II_

–¡No es un cachivache!– vociferó–. Es lo último en tecnología. Es una hermosura. ES MI NENA.

–Como digas campeón– dijo riendo–. Deberías buscarte una chica en vez de llamar «nena» a tus inventos.

–¡Puedo conseguir a una chica cuando quiera!– dijo enojado– ¡Y mis inventos son geniales!

–¡Eso es cierto!– gritó Rick a lo lejos– El _Argo __II_ es increíble.

–Oh. Gracias por el apoyo Rick– dijo sonriendo–. Ves, hay gente que si aprecia mis «cachivaches»– dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra cachivache.

–Ajam– dijo Pipher asintiendo–, ¿pero solo sabes hacer eso, inventar cosas?

–Puedo dominar cualquier tipo de ciencia. Todo lo relacionado al cálculo– dijo fanfarroneando.

–Ya veo. – Pipher se levantó–. ¿Puedes atinar una flecha a aquél árbol?– dijo lanzando una flecha al árbol torcido y viejo que conformaba la entrada– ¿así?

–¡Claro que puedo! Es simple cálculo.

–Bien– le entregó el arco y una flecha–. Dale al otro árbol.

–Con gusto– dijo sonriendo, cogiendo el arco y flecha.

Dio un paso hacia delante. Miró hacía arriba, calculando el viento. Luego fijó su mirada al árbol de la izquierda. Cargó el arco con la flecha, luego tensó la cuerda y de un disparo anotó al árbol.

–JA,JA,JA. VISTE, PUEDE HACERLO– fanfarroneó.

–Claro campeón– dijo agarrando su arco y tiró otra flecha, que atravesó la flecha de Gumball–, nada mal.

Gumball quedó por segunda vez en el día con la boca abierta.

–¿Cómo lo haces?

–Magia.

–Dímelo.

–¿Por qué lo haría?

–¡Te exige tu rey!

–No pertenezco a tu reino.

–Esto… amigos– dijo Rick, temblando.

–¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Rick señaló al frente. Gumabll y Pipher se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver aquella cosa. Los dos árboles torcidos y viejos comenzaron a moverse. Desentrelazando sus ramas. Gumball pudo presenciar cómo sus ramas se cerraban, formando dos puños. Un aura de color herrumbre rodeaban a los árboles.

–Esto debe ser una broma– dijo cansado.

Los árboles con forma de puño atacaron, lanzando a Gumball y Pipher hacia la carpa de un puñetazo. La carpa se deshizo con el simple contacto del cuerpo de ambos seres.

–¡¿Qué se supone que son ésas cosas?!– preguntó Rick.

–No lo sé– dijo Pipher levantándose–, pero percibo magia en ellos.

–¿Un hechizo?– preguntó Gumball, recuperándose.

–Sí, es eso– dijo Pipher mirando al árbol izquierdo–, creo que encontré el segundo ingrediente.

Gumball arqueó una ceja, luego miró hacia donde apuntaba la mirada de Pipher. En una de las ramas del árbol izquierdo una flor de color verde con membranas que parecían escamas de dragon floreció entre sus ramas muertas a una velocidad exagerable e ilógica.

–_Cynara Scolymus–_ dijo Gumball sorprendido.

–Así es, una _alcachofa_– dijo sorprendida–. Pensé que no crecía en los pantanos y mucho menos en un árbol moribundo.

–Recuerda, percibiste magia en ellos– recordó Rick.

–Tienes razón– se dio un golpecito en la frente–. Bien, ¿me ayudan?

Gumball sonrió.

–En lo que quieras princesa.

Pipher sacó una flecha de su carcaj, acto seguido la tensó entre sus cuerdas.

–Necesito tres _alcachofas_. Una cada uno e intenten que no los mate.

Rick sacó una espada entre sus pertenencias esparcidas en el piso.

–Es lo mejor que sé hacer.

–Bien– dijo Gumball– hagámoslo.

Sacó una píldora de su bolsillo y se la tragó.

–Es hora de aventura.

… … …

La áspid atacó escupiendo veneno.

Finn la esquivó nadando hacia un lado. Gracias a las membranas que le salían de sus píes y manos lograba nadar más rápido de lo habitual. Se lo debía a Gumball.

La víbora se lanzó al ataque. Intentó morder a Fionna, pero ella logró defenderse dando un mandoble al reptil, como el cuerpo del áspid era de roca no se cortó, pero si recibió un gran susto.

Los ojos de Marshall se tornaron rojos y comenzaron a salirle garras y su colmillo sobresalían más de la cuenta. Debió caer en el hecho de que si se tornaba en su forma vampirezca no iba caber en el entorno e iba a dificultar la batalla, así que se quedo mitad joven mitad monstruo. Atacó con sus garras y encestando puñetazos. La víbora se enfadó y le dio un coletazo, pero se defendió con sus brazos, usándolos como escudo. El golpe fue tan fuerte que mandó a Marshall de un disparo contra las rocas.

Finn blandió su espada. La serpiente fue tras él, mostrando los colmillos y siseando. Finn lo esquivó nadando hacia arriba y logró dar un mandoble en su espalda, agrietándolo tan solo un poco.

Finn chasqueó la lengua.

–La piel de ésta cosa es muy dura.

–Y bastante dolorosa– dijo Marshall friccionando su brazo, el cual estaba rojo debido al golpe.

–Es un áspid, una víbora muy voraz– contó Fionna.

–Supongo que su feracidad aumenta su cuerpo está hecho de roca– dijo Finn apretando los dientes.

–Eso creo…

–Genial, aquí viene de vuelta.

El áspid atacó con otra ronda de veneno. Fionna logró esquivarlo a duras penas. Un chorro de veneno rozó el brazo de la humana, provocándole una herida. Fionna lanzó un grito ahogado.

–¡Fionna!– gritó el humano.

–¡Ve junto a ella!– ordenó el vampiro–¡yo distraeré a la víbora!

Finn sin pensarlo dos veces fue junto a Fionna. La herida de la chica estaba sangrando, entintando el agua de un color rojo sangre. Fionna apretaba sus labios aguantando el dolor.

–Se ve muy fea– dijo el humano preocupado.

–Estoy bien– dijo Fionna sonriendo forzosamente.

–Fionna. Ve devuelta a la superficie…

–Dije que estoy bien.

La humana rasgó con su espada un trozo de su manga, luego comenzó a hacer un torniquete en su brazo.

–Aún puedo luchar.

–Pero…

–Por favor Finn, déjame hacerlo– suplicó Fionna.

El humano parecía indeciso. Miró hacia un lado, donde Marshall luchaba contra la víbora. Logró cortarle la mejilla pero no hizo más que enfurecerla. Luego miró a los ojos a Fionna. La chica parecía decidida.

–Bien– dijo seriamente–. Hagámoslo.

Fionna fue nadando a una gran velocidad, haciendo aún lado a Marshall. El vampiro parecía desconcertado, pero luego miró hacia donde se encontraba el humano. Finn tenía los ojos cerrados. El áspid tenía la mirada esta vez hacia él. Mostró sus grandes colmillos afilados de rocas y se lanzó al ataque. Finn abrió sus ojos. Sus irises cambiaron de color, ahora eran un blanco hielo. Con su espada hizo una estocada. El aire se enrareció y partículas del agua comenzaron a solidificarse convirtiéndose en pedazos de hielo afilados. Varios pedazos de hielo atacaron al reptil provocando que retrocediera. Marshall y Fionna aprovecharon el momento y atacaron juntos, dándole un gran puñetazo a la víbora, mandándolo a volar hacia atrás. El áspid impactó contra las rocas con un gran estruendo, luego cayó al suelo inconsciente.

–Es nuestra oportunidad, hay que huir– dijo Finn.

Nadie protestó, simplemente comenzaron a ascender. Finn miró hacia abajo, el áspid comenzó a abrir los ojos rápidamente. Recuperó la consciencia rápidamente. Miró hacia arriba, a los ojos de Finn. Siseó con rabia y comenzó a volar en el agua, literalmente. Las alas de roca que tenía en la espalda no estaban de adorno como creía Finn, lo ayudaba a nadar más rápido en el agua, como si estuviera volando.

–Odio a los áspides– susurró Finn.

… … …

Pipher atacaba lanzando flechas a los árboles. Se sentía rara luchando contra unas plantas, pero bueno, hay una primera vez para todo. Atacaban sin descanso, dando puñetazos a todos. Pipher apenas podía lanzar sus flechas ya que estaba muy ocupada esquivando los golpes.

Rick por su parte daba estocadas con su espada a los puños, pero como era muy lento siempre recibía un golpe y se daba de bruces contra la tierra.

Marshall por su parte recibió un cambio completo. Luego de comer de ésa extraña píldora, su constitución cambió por completo. Sus extremidades superiores e inferiores se hicieron más fuertes. Sus abdominales comenzaron a tonificarse y por una extraña razón se hizo más alto.

Atacaba con increíble fuerza, esquivaba a una gran velocidad los ataques y en una ocación logró atajar el puñetazo que le dio el árbol, pero luego terminó en el suelo por el otro árbol. Pipher no sabía qué clase de píldoras eran, ¿tal vez esteroides?

–¿Cuál es el plan?– preguntó el príncipe a Pipher.

–Primero… dime como te hiciste tan… alto.

–¿Por qué lo haría?– imitó Gumball la voz de Pipher.

–Ja ja. Eres rencoroso– dijo sonriendo–. Bueno… ¡te exige tu rey!– dijo imitando también la voz del chicloso.

–Pueden dejar su discusión de parejas para después– dijo Rick evitando otro puñetazo, rodando hacia un lado.

–¡NO SOMOS PAREJAS!– gritaron los dos al unísono.

–¡Solo saquemos ésas _alcachofas!_

Los árboles atacaron con otra ronda de puñetazos limpios. Gumball lanzó un puñetazo al primer árbol, ambos puños impactaron. El príncipe aguantó por unos segundos pero el árbol logró ganar en fuerza y lo mandó a volar hacia atrás.

Gumball aterrizó al lado de la _Maga Cazadora_.

–Bien hecho– dijo–. Has perdido en fuerza contra un árbol.

–Calla…

Pipher le lanzó un arco de madera a Gumball, este lo cogió confundido.

–¿Para qué me das esto?

–Si no podemos acercarnos a los árboles y arrancar la flor de cerca…

–Entonces debemos arrancarlo de lejos–dijo sonriendo–, bien pensado.

–Sí, me parece raro que no hayas pensado en algo así… creo que los esteroides se subieron a tu cabeza.

–¡Son píldoras, no esteroides!

–¡Como sea, solo hagámoslo!– gritó Pipher.

Ambos se dividieron. Gumball fue a la derecha y Pipher a la izquierda. Solo tenían una flecha cada uno, no podían fallar. El príncipe apunto a la _alcachofa_.

–¡Ahora!– gritó Pipher.

Lanzaron las flechas y tres sucesos ocurrieron al mismo tiempo. Primero Rick agarró las dos _alcachofas_ sin problemas, luego las cuerdas de Polipropilenos se tensaron, Finn, Fionna y Marshall salieron del pantano con tres hongos en las manos pero no salieron solos… un enorme áspid de seis metros salió con un gran siseó.

–¡¿Pero qué?!– preguntó Gumball.

–¡Apártense!– gritó Finn cortando las tres cuerdas.

Gumball miró hacia atrás y sonrió.

–¡Hagan lo que Finn pide!

Todos se apartaron. En ese instante los árboles atacaron, dándole un potente puñetazo al áspid, desencajando su mandíbula de roca. La víbora miró con desdén a los árboles. Ambos se tensaron, acto seguido se señalaron los unos a los otros, echándose la culpa. El reptil sonrió y atacó, enrollándose en los árboles. Fue una escena muy rara, los tres enemigos comenzaron a atacarse solos, en un segundo los árboles terminaron destrozados y el áspid hecho trizas, en el suelo quedó esparcido en una mezcla de rocas y troncos mohosos.

–Eso fue muy raro– dijo Finn sentándose en el suelo, exhausto.

El efecto de las píldoras ya acabó, dejando a ambos humanos en su estado original.

–Eso fue espantoso– dijo Fionna.

–Horrible– apoyó Marshall.

–Agotador– continuó Pipher.

–Aterrador– dijo Rick.

–¡Ilógico!– concluyó Gumball.

–Al menos conseguimos lo que buscábamos! – Marshall lanzó los tres hongos.

–Nosotros también– hizo lo mismo Rick.

–¿Eso es otro ingrediente? – Fionna parecía emocionada.

–Así es– Pipher sonrió–. Esto es todo, lo demás ingredientes los compré en la tienda antes de venir, solo queda buscar al viejo Joey.

Los ánimos de todos parecían haber subido. Esta locura podría cavar pronto.

–Me alegro– dijo Fionna. Su cara estaba palideciendo y sus párpados les pesaban.

–Fionna, tu herida– dijo el humano, preocupado.

El torniquete se había soltado y dejó a la deriva la herida de Fionna. Se veía muy fea, comenzaba a tornarse lila debido al moretón y al veneno del áspid.

–Estoy bien– dijo intentando levantarse, pero perdió el equilibro. Finn logró sujetarla a tiempo–. Debemos continuar.

–No. Debemos tratar tu herida– miró a Gumball–, ¿puedes hacerlo?

Gumball asintió.

–Vaya, esto en serio es una lástima– dijo una voz.

Todos se giraron, blandiendo sus armas. Una silueta salió entre las sombras del pasillo.

–No…– dijo Pipher asombrada–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Tiempos sin vernos, Pipher– dijo sonriendo.

Era un hombre era alto y fornido. Su piel era de color herrumbre. Llevaba una remera sin mangas color negra, que resaltaba su abdomen marcada. Unos tejanos color crema. De su cinturón colgaba una daga y una cornucopia. Su boca estaba tapada por un pañuelo negro. Usaba un sombrero de vaquero y unos lentes de sol.

–¿Conoces a este tipo?– preguntó Marshall.

–Lastimosamente sí.

El hombre dio un paso hacia delante.

–Creo que has conseguido a otros amigos los cuales engañar.

–¡Cállate! No soy así– dijo Pipher enojada.

–Eso dile a tus otros amigos.

–Pipher, ¿de qué habla?– preguntó Finn.

–¿No se lo has dicho?– preguntó el hombre.

Pipher apretó los dientes.

–Cállate, Zhang.

–Pobre Pipher– dijo fingiendo compasión–. ¿Por qué no le cuentas la vez qué traicionaste a tus amigos? La vez en que abandonaste sin piedad a ésos pobres chico y casi murieron.

–Cállate…– dijo apretando los puños.

–No perteneces en ningún sitio. Eres una escoria– Zhang agarró su cuchillo–, al igual que mi.

–¡No soy igual a ti!

–¿Entonces qué eres? ¿Una heroína? ¡Por favor, no me hagas reír! ¡Eres solo una escoria!

Finn dio un paso hacia delante, quedando frente a frente al hombre.

–Finn… ¿qué haces?– preguntó Pipher.

Zhang arqueó una ceja.

Finn alzó su espada y le dio un tajo a Zhang. Este ni se inmutó, pero su mejilla comenzó a sangrar.

–No conozco el pasado de Pipher– dijo el humano–. Pero no es ni una escoria. Es nuestra amiga, ¡así que no te atrevas a faltarle el respeto!

Los ojos del hombre brillaron de un color rojo fuego detrás de sus lentes de sol.

–Te arrepentirás de haberla protegido.

–Pues que así sea.

Zhang levantó un brazo. Su mano comenzó a tornarse de un color herrumbre frío.

–¡Corran!– gritó Pipher y tomó de la mano a Finn.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos, pero al ver a Pipher correr todos los siguieron. Finna miró hacia atrás mientras corría y abrió los ojos de par en par. Su cara era cada vez más pálida y su respiración más entrecortada.

–¡La mochila! Gritó a duras penas.

–¡Lo tengo!– gritó Marshall cogiendo la mochila, el hongo y las _alcachofas _del suelo.

Zhang simplemente caminaba, pero por cada paso que daba el suelo se agrietaba y cuando alzaba las manos una gran explosión ocurría cerca de ellos, llenando de llamas el pantano.

Lograron entrar en el pasillo de los árboles, pero cuando Pipher miró hacia atrás Zhang los perseguía, quemando todo a su paso.

–¡¿Por qué huimos?!– Preguntó Finn–, ¡¿por qué no nos quedamos a luchar?!

–Escicha Finn, Zhang no es un enemigo al que debamos enfrentar. ¡Es muy poderoso!

–¿Por qué decía todo eso de ti? ¿Qué nos ocultas?

–Te lo diré luego– dijo tristemente– les contaré todo acerca de mí, pero… ¡ahora preocúpate por sobrevivir! Fionna necesita atención médica.

Finn asintió a regañadientes, pero aún así siguió corriendo.

El pasillo comenzaba a quemarse. Las llamas consumían cada vez más a los árboles. Finn lanzaba al hombre varos trozos de hielo, mientras Marshall echaba árboles en un intento de retrasarlo. Gumball lanzaba una sustancia pegajosa al fuego que se acercaba cada vez más. La sustancia ayudaba a retardarlo un poco más, pero se consumía de a poco alimentando al fuego. Rick protegía a Fionna la cual corría a duras penas.

–¡Es inútil!– gritó Zhang enojado–. Al final morirán…

–Zhan fue quien hechizó a los árboles– dijo Pipher–. También nos guió hasta aquí, donde habitaba ése enorme áspid.

–Caímos en su trampa– dijo Marshall enojado–. Maldito…

Lograron salir del pasillo antes de que se consuma por completo…. Pero donde antes estaba los otros dos caminos, ya no había nada.

–No…– dijo Pipher.

–JA, JA, JA– se rió el hombre saliendo entre las llamas–. Les dije que es inútil, ahora morirán.

–Lucharemos– dijo Marshall seriamente.

–Ohh, suena divertido.

Cuando Zhang se dispuso a atacar, algo lo golpeó en la panza mandándolo a volar hacia un lado. Todos miraron la escena sorprendidos. Una silueta familiar se hizo visible.

–¡ Tobi!– gritó Finn alegre.

–¿Quién?– preguntó la _Maga Cazadora._

–Es un amigo– dijo Marshall sonriendo.

–Váyanse– dijo el enmascarado–. Su prioridad es escapar y atender a Fionna.

–¡No te dejaremos!– dijo Finn.

–Te ayudaremos– Marshall blandió su Hacha-Guitarra.

–No. – Tobi parecía realmente serio– Esta vez no. Aún no pueden vencerlo. ¡Váyanse!

Zhang se levantó realmente enojado. Sus ojos brillaban del color de la sangre y las llamas detrás de él palpitaban con más fuerza.

Finn apretó los dientes para luego retroceder. Un camino apareció serpenteando a la izquierda.

–Debemos irnos– le dijo a Pipher.

Ella asintió y luego fueron corriendo hacia el camino acompañado de los demás. Zhang se levantó rugiendo.

–¡NO HUIRAN!

–Cállate– dijo Tobi seriamente–. Somos solo tú y yo Zhang. Tendrás que pasar de mí si quieres a ésos chicos.

Mientras corrían, Finn oyó el rugido de Zhagn y rezó para que Tobi salga vivo de él.

Corrieron por un largo tiempo hasta que se cansaron y cayeron exhaustos al suelo.

–Odio huir– dijo Marshall- me siento patético.

–Más de lo que ya eres imposible– se burló Gumball.

–Calla. Al menos no me visto de rosado.

–¡Salmón!

Finn suspiró, luego miró a Fionna.

–No…– dijo asustado.

Todos miraron a Fionna.

Estaba tirada en el suelo, con el rsotro completamente pálido y sudoroso. Su herida estaba más abierta y morada. Finn se acercó corriendo junto a ella.

–¡Fionna, resiste!– dijo cogiéndola–. ¡Está ardiendo en fiebre!

–F-finn– dijo temblando.

–Esto es malo– Gumball examinó la herida–. Si no es tratada rápida, Fionna podría morir.

–¿Cuánto tiempo puede resistir?– preguntó Marshall asustado.

–Treinta minutos.

**Continuará… **

**¡Hola Familia!**

**Tranquilos, no estoy muerto XD**

**Siento la tardanza, pero no los dejé solo eh 7u7 **

**Aquí otra entrega de este Fic. Espero se diviertan. **

**Fionna está en mal estado, créanme, odio hacerle eso a Fionna, pero quería dejarlos con suspenso… espero lo haya logrado je, je. **

**¡Nos leemos al rato!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12- Eres nuestra compañera.**

El cielo comenzaba a anublarse cada vez más alrededor del bosque. Los árboles frondosos se movían violentamente a causa del viento. El bosque comenzaba a tornarse cada vez más oscuro y el halo de peligro comenzaba a hacerse más notorio. Finn se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro inquietamente. Tenía varios rasguños por todo su cuerpo y su ropa comenzaba a volverse andrajosa y sucia. En su rostro se reflejaba la preocupación y angustia que sentía.

Golpeó uno de los árboles con todas sus fuerzas, cuando retiró el puño el tallo se había quedado roto y aplastado. Apretó el puño, completamente enojado. El puño del humano se había quedado astillada, y sus nudillos sangraban debido al golpe.

Finn no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Debido a su incompetencia, de no saber liderar bien al grupo, Fionna había salido sumamente herida de la batalla, no solo eso… ahora su vida corría peligro. Si encontraba aquél sujeto de nuevo, Finn prometía que no iba a salir vivo de nuevo.

Miró por sobre los hombros. Habían montado una carpa en medio del bosque para atender a Fionna. Gumbal tenía vastos conocimientos acerca de la medicina, pero no podía hacer mucho en medio de un bosque. Tenían que valerse por los medios que tenían.

A parte de eso no podían quedarse mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. Hace poco aquél sujeto Zhang los había atacado. Era un sujeto completamente poderoso, Finn ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentarlo, si no fuera gracias a Tobi, Finn no estaba seguro que iba a salir vivos de esa situación. Se preguntaba si Tobi también estaba bien.

_Pobre Pipher_, dijo Zhang esa vez._ ¿Por qué no les cuentas la vez qué traicionaste a tus amigos? La vez que abandonaste sin piedad a ésos pobres chicos. _Finn no terminaba de comprender aquellas palabras. ¿En serio Pipher había hecho algo así? Al humano Pipher le parecía una chica agradable, honesta, pero… las apariencias también pueden engañar, ¿no?

Finn miró hacia los árboles de enfrente, donde Marshall se encontraba haciendo de vigilante. Alguien tenía que vigilar que no aparezca Zhang y haga unas de sus escenitas nuevamente, Marshall fue el primero en ofrecerse para vigilar en el primer turno.

—Deberías descansar—dijo Pipher acercándose a él, ofreciéndole un vaso con agua.

—No puedo— contestó Finn cogiendo el vaso–. Me preocupa Fionna.

—Gumbal está haciendo lo que puede, aunque es difícil atender una herida como ésa en medio de un bosque.

—Es mi culpa— dijo el humano apretando el vaso–. Debí cuidarla mejor…

Pipher miró a Finn detenidamente, luego suspiró y le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo del humano.

—Es culpa de Zhang. Él nos guió hasta allí, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer– dijo sonriéndole–. No te culpes así.

Finn miró a Pipher sorprendido, luego sonrió y bebió el agua de un trago.

—Gracias, Pipher.

—No hay de qué– dijo sentándose en un tronco caído, luego se estiró–. Sí que estoy cansada.

Finn miró a Pipher inquisitivamente, la _Maga Cazadora _notó la mirada del humano.

—¿Qué? – preguntó sonriendo, algo incómoda. —¿Te gusta mi pelo? Lo peiné hace poco y…

—Pipher, ¿qué relación tienes con Zhang?

Pipher se encogió de hombros, luego sonrió.

—Temía que preguntaras eso— dijo suspirando, luego miró el cielo–. Fin… la gente normalmente no confía en mí… y no es de extrañar.

—En el bar— dijo Finn seriamente– el viejo Shake me advirtió que no confiara en ti.

—Aún así confiaste en mi… que tierno– dijo sonriéndole—. Pero no debiste haberlo hecho, lo que dijo Zhang hace rato… no es del todo falso.

Finn arqueó una ceja. Miró detenidamente a Pipher, sonreía, pero se notaba que era forzada.

—Pipher… ¿de qué hablas?

–Finn… si supieras qué hice, ¿seguirías siendo mi amigo?

Finn miró detenidamente a Pipher. No entendía a lo qué se refería. ¿Qué había hecho y por qué?

Gumbal salió de la carpa. Tenía las mangas remangadas hasta los codos y la tapa bocas, bajada hasta el cuello. Se limpió la frente la cual estaba perlada de sudor. Finn corrió hasta donde estaba el príncipe.

—¿Cómo está? — preguntó preocupado.

—Estará bien— dijo sacándose los guantes– pero está muy herida. Debemos llevarla al pueblo y tratarla allí con los elementos adecuados.

Finn apretó los puños. Miró hacia delante, donde a cientos de kilómetros posiblemente se encuentre la casa del viejo Joey. Finn tenía que decidir entre seguir o volver.

—Bien– dijo suspirando—, volvamos. Fionna es más importante ahora.

Pipher y Gumbal asintieron.

—No…—dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Finn abrió los ojos de par en par al ver s Fionna saliendo de la carpa. Su rostro estaba pálido y perlado de sudor. Su herida estaba vendada, pero aún así se notaba un poco de la sangre. Caminaba a duras penas y estuvo a punto de desmayarse si no fuera porque Gumbal la atrapó.

—Fionna— dijo preocupado–. Tienes estrictamente prohibido levantarte…

—Finn— dijo la humana respirando entrecortadamente–. No… pares por mí, e-estoy bien. Debemos encontrar al viejo Joey…

Finn se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla. Debido a la fiebre que tenía estaban rojizas y calientes. El humano le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que podía.

–Descansa– dijo acariciando su mejilla–. Hablaremos luego.

—Por favor— dijo agarrándole del brazo—. Continuemos…– luego cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida debido al cansancio.

Gumbal la levantó entre sus brazos y la llevó de vuelta a la carpa.

—¿Qué haremos?—preguntó Pipher preocupada.

Finn negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé…

… … …

Marshall había subido un árbol.

Le había tocado hacer la primera ronda de vigilancia y había decidido escalar el árbol más alto para poder ver mejor los alrededores. Marshall se sentía tan impotente. No pudo hacer nada más que huir de aquél imbécil de Zhang, entre todos atacaron a aquél tipo y ni siquiera pudieron hacerle un rasguños, tuvieron que depender de Tobi para poder escapar. Ahora lo único que podía hacer por Fionna era escalar un árbol y observar por si había alguna amenaza… se sentía tan patético.

Se sentó en una de las ramas del árbol y observó los alrededores detenidamente. No había señal de peligro. Suspiró y luego cerró los ojos. ¿Qué se supone que harían ahora? Debían ir junto al viejo Joey, pero no podían en el estado que se encontraba Fionna. Todo se estaba yendo al carajo.

Marshall suspiró, luego miró hacia abajo. Finn se encontraba recostado por el árbol, con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia delante. El vampiro se levantó y luego se dejó caer de la rama.

—¿Qué tal está?— Preguntó aterrizando a su lado.

—Está bien por ahora— contestó seriamente—. Pero su vida aún corre riesgos.

Marshall apretó los puños. Fionna estaba en peligro de muerte, y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo…

—Debemos volver— dijo seriamente—. ¡Debemos volver Finn, por Fionna!

—¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!— contestó Finn, golpeando el árbol con su puño. Marshall simplemente se le quedó mirando, sorprendido— ¿Crees que no quiero volver y tratar las heridas de Fionna como es debido? Pero ella… se acercó a mí, incluso aunque hervía en fiebre y me suplicó que continuáramos.

Marshall desvió la mirada. Esa chica… incluso en ése estado sigue pensando en los demás. El Lich iba a despertarse dentro de un año y desde que comenzaron su viaje ya había pasado una semana.

—¿Qué haremos entonces?— preguntó el vampiro seriamente.

Finn apretó los puños.

—No lo sé…

—Debemos seguir— contestó Gumball seriamente.

Ambos chicos giraron. Gumball y Pipher estaban caminando en dirección a ellos. Marshall arqueó una ceja. La _Maga Cazadora_ tenía la cabeza gacha, cosa que le pareció rara al vampiro, eso no iba con el carácter de la chica.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Finn sorprendido.

—¿De qué hablas Gumball?— Preguntó Marshall seriamente—. ¡Fionna está herida, no podemos continuar!

—Sí podemos— dijo el príncipe con el mismo tono de seriedad que antes.

Marshall agarró del cuello de la remera a Gumball y luego lo empujó contra el árbol que estaba detrás de él.

—¡Tú curaste sus heridas!— dijo enojado. Las irises de sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse rojas—. ¡Sabes que está al borde de la muerte y tú sólo piensas en continuar buscando a ése viejo! Gumball… maldito…

—Basta Marshall— dijo Finn sujetándolo del hombro.

Marshall miró a Finn igual de furibundo, pero su expresión se ablandó al ver la mirada penetrante y fría de Finn. Marshall nunca antes había visto ésa mirada en él. Soltó a regañadientes al _Dulce Príncipe,_ luego soltó un bufido.

—Gracias— dijo acomodándose la remera.

—¿Por qué crees que debemos continuar?—preguntó el humano seriamente.

Gumball miró a Finn seriamente, luego a Pipher. La chica alzó la cabeza, echó una mirada al humano para luego suspirar.

—El viejo Joey, según cuenta la historia es un hechicero especializado en magia médica. Si lo encontramos… Fionna podría curarse.

—¿Y si no?— Preguntó Marshall—. Son sólo historias, ¿y si Joey es una farsa? No arriesgaré a Fionna.

—No tiene mucho tiempo— dijo Gumball seriamente—. Sólo le queda media hora. Según Pipher el viejo Joey está a tan solo qui…

—¿Por qué deberíamos creer en ella?— volvió a preguntar el Vampiro—. ¿No oíste a ése tal Zhang? Pipher traicionó a sus viejos amigos.

—Marshall— dijo Gumbal sorprendido.

Marshall apretó los puños. Fionna estaba en riesgo… ahora ella es más importante… no le importaba ser el malo si es por ella.

—No… está bien. — Sonrió Pihper — Marshall tiene razón…

Finn miró detenidamente a Pipher, luego se acercó a ella para sorpresa de todos.

—¿Crees que el viejo Joey podrá ayudarnos?— preguntó con un tono dulce.

—Finn…— dijo Marshall sorprendido.

Pipher miró sorprendida al humano, luego asintió.

—Sí. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero siento que si continuamos algo bueno pasará.

Finn miró detenidamente a Pipher. No entendía el porqué, pero cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, algo le decía que confiara en ella.

—Bien— dijo seriamente—. Continuaremos adelante.

**Continuará…**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¿Qué tal están? Antes que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza. He estado realmente ocupado estos meses, me dieron muchas tareas, pruebas y trabajos prácticos, pero en fin. **

**Espero que el capítulo les guste y nos leemos en el prox cap n.n **


	13. Chapter 13

**¡¿Qué tal familia?! **

**Antes que nada quiero disculparme por mi letargo, he estado ausente un buen rato, el mayor causante de mis problemas se deben a tareas, proyectos y algunas que otras cosas personales. **

**Pero ya he vuelto y vine para quedarme… o eso espero. **

**Espero disfruten del capítulo. **

**Capítulo 13- El viejo Joey.**

Finn estaba arreglando los preparativos de su mochila.

No podía creer cómo las cosas se tornaron de éste modo. Finn tuvo que tomar una drástica decisión: seguir adelante con la búsqueda o retroceder e ir a un hospital para tratar las heridas de Fionna.

Fionna había salido sumamente herida en la batalla contra aquella serpiente de roca, producto de la magia negra de Zhang. El humano optó por continuar con el viaje y encontrar al viejo Joey, encontrarlo era la única posibilidad que tenía Fionna de sobrevivir, porque con la sangre que perdió y el veneno corroyendo por sus venas no va a aguantar el viaje de regreso a la Ciudad de los _Duendes Herreros_.

Aún así, el humano tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza. Según Pipher, el viejo Joey se encontraba a tan solo kilómetros de donde estaban, si se apresuraban, podían encontrar su casa y pedirle ayuda, pero… ¿va a ayudarlos? ¿Qué les aseguraba de qué el viejo Joey iba a ayudar a cinco jóvenes que nunca antes había visto? Además, se supone que él es una leyenda, y no todas las leyendas son ciertas. Un viejo de trescientos años no parece muy realista que digamos.

Finn agitó la cabeza. No… debía ser real, Fionna solo dependía de ello. Finn debía encontrar al viejo Joey, no podía fallar a la humana, no quería fallarla. Ya la falló permitiendo que se hiriera de gravedad, no la fallaría dejándola morir.

—¿Estás seguro de todo esto?

Finn sonrió, luego siguió con los arreglos de sus provisiones.

—Supongo que sí, no tenemos de otra—. Finn dejó de guardar los objetos y entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Dese cuando estás aquí?

Marshall estaba recostado por un árbol, succionando una manzana que de a poco deja de ser roja. El vampiro se encogió de hombros.

—Desde que pusiste esa cara tonta de preocupación—. Se rió y dejó de hincar sus dientes a la manzana, luego la arrojó—. Cómo si preocuparse arreglaría las cosas.

—Hasta hace poco estabas muy preocupado— dijo Finn sonriendo burlescamente.

—¡Cállate!— vociferó el vampiro sonrojado—. Y lo sigo estando, no puedo creer que confíes en Pipher.

Finn se detuvo por unos segundos, luego cerró la mochila y se la llevó en su hombro.

—Cuando nos suplicó que continuáramos, realmente vi en sus ojos remordimiento. No sé lo que hizo Pipher en el pasado, pero intenta remedarlo, en serio quiere ayudarnos Marshall—. Dio la vuelta y lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Confío en ella tanto como confío en tí.

Marshall observó seriamente al humano por unos segundos, luego chasqueó la lengua.

—Haz lo que quieras— dijo dándose la vuelta—. Sólo espero que no te equivoques.

Finn vio como el vampiro se alejaba del lugar, luego apretó el puño con frustración.

—Yo también…

… … … …

Pipher estaba sentada encima de una caja llena de provisiones. Estaba encorvada, tapándose la cara con las manos. Pipher no sabía por qué, pero en el momento en que Zhang contó aquello a Finn y los demás, en realidad se sintió fatal.

Pipher había cometido varios errores en su pasado, pero quería comenzar de nuevo, por eso se convirtió en una _Maga Cazadora_. Pasó cuatro años en soledad, alejada de todo contacto humano, no necesitaba de amigos o familiares para ser feliz, prefería estar sola, trabajar sólo para ella. No le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ella, se convirtió en una _Caza recompensas_ justo para eso, pero… desde que conoció a Finn, Gumbal, Fionna y Marshall, ese concepto cambió por completo.

Pasaba momentos divertidos con ellos. Se sentía como parte de una familia, tenía sentimientos encontrados, por eso, cuando ellos se enteraron de aquello, la forma en la que la miraban cambió, ahora la trataban con recelo, y eso, era algo que le dolía y mucho.

_Confío en ella_, había dicho Finn. Pipher no pudo evitar sonreír ante esas palabras. El humano realmente la trataba de una forma amigable, ella la respetaba, pero, ¿realmente Finn confía en ella? Ellos no se enteraron de todo lo sucedido en realidad, sólo sabían que había traicionado a sus amigos, ¿qué harían si se enteran de todo lo que ha hecho?

—Si sigues preocupándote de ese modo, te saldrán arrugas— dijo Gumbal sonriéndole. En sus manos tenía dos tazas con café.

—Eso no es normal viniendo de las bocas de un chico— contestó Pipher esbozando una sonrisa—, ¿eres una especia de metrosexual?

Gumbal se encogió de hombros y le pasó una taza. Pipher la aceptó y el príncipe movió otra caja para luego sentarse a su lado.

—Gumbal… ¿confías en mí?

El príncipe se sorprendió por la pregunta. Miró a Pipher a la cara, los ojos de la maga miraban a Gumbal inquisitivamente, esperando una respuesta. Gumbal suspiró y luego dio un sorbo a su café.

—Sería hipócrita de mi parte decirte que sí—. Pipher bajó la cabeza, decepcionada—. Pero… todos cometemos errores, ¿no? Ni siquiera yo soy perfecto, ¡ja!, y eso es mucho decir.

—Vaya, gracias, supongo— dijo Pipher rodando los ojos—. Ten cuidado que tu ego no nos aplaste, ¿sí?

—Lo que quiero decir es que no todos somos perfectos. Cometí muchos errores en el pasado, errores del que no estoy orgulloso, pero me arrepentí e intenté reivindicarme—. Miró seriamente a Pipher—, ¿estás arrepentida de los tuyos?

Pipher miró fijamente a Gumbal, luego agachó la cabeza, cohibida.

—No hay ni un segundo en el que no me arrepienta.

—¿Entonces por qué te preocupas?— preguntó el chicloso levantándose—. Ve, guía a Finn y Marshall. Eres la única que conoce el camino, Finn confía en ti.

Pipher miró a su izquierda, Fionna estaba recostada en un saco de dormir. Ya no estaba tan pálida. Su brazo herido dejó de desangrarse y estaba vendado.

—Cuidaré de ella— dijo Gumbal guiñándole el ojo al ver la preocupación de la cazadora—. También sé defenderme.

Pipher sonrió. Se levantó más animada y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Gumball. El príncipe no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Gracias Gumbal, en serio.

Luego salió de la carpa.

… … …

Marshall estaba recostado por un árbol, mirando fijamente la carpa cuando Pipher Salió. El vampiro no confiaba en la _Maga Cazadora_. Por su culpa, Fionna había salido gravemente herida, al borde de la muerte. Pipher sabía del peligro que corrían y no dijo nada, no les advirtió de aquél sujeto.

Pipher se dio cuenta de la mirada recelosa que tenía Marshall. Suspiró y decidió evitarlo, cosa que molestó al vampiro.

—¿Estará así todo el día?— le preguntó al humano, acercándose a él.

—Posiblemente— contestó Finn, con una gota cayendo de su sien.

—Eso me temía— dijo en un suspiro la chica.

—No hay tiempo que perder— dijo Marshall comenzando a partir—. Sí es cierto que ése anciano decrépito existe, entonces guíanos hacia él.

Pipher miró seriamente a Marshall. El vampiro no dudó en demostrar su desprecio hacia ella, su tono de voz lo delataba todo. Pipher no dijo nada, luego dio la vuelta e hizo un ademan para que la siguiesen.

Finn miró hacia atrás una vez más. Gumbal estaba parado en la entrada de la carpa y asintió. El humano comenzó a caminar, debían encontrar a Joey, por el bien del mundo que conocían y por Fionna.

Caminaron en línea recta, siguiendo a Pipher todo el tiempo. A penas podían ver su alrededor debido a la oscuridad, su única iluminación era la tenue luz de la luna. Los árboles frondosos no ayudaban mucho que digamos, de día ayudaba a dar sombras, pero de noche no hacía más que empeorar la visibilidad. El olor a muerte que desprendía el bosque era cada vez más notorio a medida que se adentraban más a él y el halo de misterio que lo rodeaba daba un aire tétrico. Las nubes de tormentas se acumulaban más y más. El viento tormentoso hacía más trémulo el ambiente y en el aire se notaba cierta estática.

—Finn, ¿no podrías encender tu mano o algo así? Ya sabes, para darnos más luminosidad— preguntó Marshall. Hace unos segundos estuvo a punto de caer y torcerse el píe por culpa de una raíz del tamaño del grosor de una consola de videojuegos.

—Podría hacerlo, si quieres a veinte bestias encima de nosotros— advirtió Pipher—. Prender fuego sería como dar nuestra localidad a todos los monstruos a kilómetros.

—No me digas que tienes miedo— dijo Marshall con una sonrisa burlesca—. Creía que eras una «_Maga Cazadora__»_, ¿no me digas que unos monstruos inofensivos te dan miedo?

Pipher puso los ojos en blanco, luego sacó una flecha de su carcaj, la colocó en su arco y tensó la cuerda apuntando al vampiro, todo en cuestión de segundos. Marshall solo se la quedó mirando, con la flecha rozándole la nariz.

—Puedo atravesar tu cuello si lo deseo sin que te des cuenta, ¿qué te asegura que no puedo hacer eso a veinte _Lobos Carniceros_?

—Ya basta— dijo Finn bajando el arco de Pipher con una mano y apartando a Marshall con la otra—. Marshall, Pipher tiene razón, tenemos que encontrar a Joey lo antes posible. Fionna está muy herida y pelear contra monstruos sólo nos retrasará.

Marshall hizo aún lado la mano de Finn, el cual estaba posada encima de su pecho.

—Cómo quieran. Muramos de frío o tropecemos y partámonos el cuello si quieren.

Luego se alejó dando zancadas. Pipher guardó la flecha en su carcaj.

—No deberías provocarlo— dijo Finn seriamente—. Si es igual a Mrceline no querrás verlo enojado.

—¿Marceline?— preguntó arqueando las cejas.

—N-nada— dijo Finn dándose una palmada en la frente—. El punto es que no lo hagas enojar.

—Él tampoco querrá verme enojada, y créeme, está irritándome—. Pipher suspiró, intentando recobrar la calma—. Aunque tal vez me lo merezca.

Pipher llevó su arco en su hombro y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Finn se rascó la cabeza, luego comenzó a seguirla pero escuchó un ruido atrás y miró por sobre los hombros.

El humano abrió los ojos de par en par y logró sacar su espada de oro a tiempo para protegerse de una flecha que revotó entre su espada.

—¿Pero qué?— dijo sorprendido.

Frente a él estaba Pipher, solo que muy diferente. Su piel y toda su ropa estaban grisáceos, solo que parecía que tenía grietas en las cuales salían un resplandor rojo parecido al magma. Sus ojos brillaban con el mismo resplandor.

—Pipher, ¿qué está sucediendo exactamente?— preguntó Finn retrocediendo un poco.

—Zhang…— contestó la maga tensando la cuerda de su arco— es uno de sus hechizos. Son marionetas de basaltos, toman la forma de sus contrincantes y… sus habilidades.

El suelo comenzó a volverse trémulo y al lado de la marioneta el suelo comenzó a romperse, saliendo de él otra marioneta, esta vez con la forma de Finn.

La marioneta de Finn sonrió maniacamente y estiró la mano. Las rocas alrededor comenzaron a levantarse y a unirse, creando una copia en pidera idéntica a la espada de Finn.

—Mierda— dijo Finn apretando los dientes—. Esto no me gusta.

… …

Marshall caminaba aún dando zancadas. No podía creer que Finn esté del lado de Pipher, la causante de todo este problema. Pero tal vez el humano tenga algo de razón, tenían que apurarse y encontrar al viejo Joey para salvar a Fionna… pero no quería seguir a la _Maga Cazadora_.

Marshall no estaba seguro si era terquedad u obstinación, pero aún así no iba a seguirla ni a hacerla caso, suficiente tenía con seguir al humano. No tenía nada en contra de Finn, pero él es el rey Vampiro, el increíble e invencible Marshall, el _Rompe Corazones_, el _Rey del Rock_ y miles de títulos tontos e inservibles.

Marshall se detuvo a medio camino y suspiró, luego se dio una palmada en la cara.

—Voy a arrepentirme de esto, de eso seguro.

Dio la vuelta en el momento preciso en el que algo lo derribó, cayendo en el suelo de culo. Marshall se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. En su antebrazo tenía la marca de tres garras las cuales estaban comenzando a sangrar.

—Mierda—se quejó al comenzar a sentir el dolor—. ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!— vociferó con sus ojos tornándose rojos.

De entra las sombras, un murciélago _Desmodontinae _aterrizando en el suelo para luego comenzar a crecer hasta tomar la forma de Marshall.

—¿Qué…?— preguntó el vampiro mirando la escena sorprendido—. Oh no…

El Marshall grisáceo se lanzó al ataque.

… …

Finn logró detener un tajo con su espada a duras penas. El humano no podía creer la velocidad con el que el otro Finn lo atacaba y la dureza de su espada hecha de roca. La potencia con el que atacaba obviamente era inhumana.

Finn hizo aún lado a la espada del otro Finn con su codo y dio una estocada en el pecho de su contrincante pero no hizo más que una pequeña grieta.

—¡Finn!— gritó Pipher.

El humano rodó a la izquierda evitando por los pelos una flecha de cobalto el cual le rozó la cabeza. Pipher estaba luchando contra su otra yo, pero en una de sus lluvias de flechas una se desvió y fue directo a los Finns.

—¡Esto no me gusta!— gritó Finn apretando los puños.

Las irises de Finn comenzó a tornarse blancas y en su puño comenzó a rodearle un aura gélida. De un segundo a otro se formó un guante de hielo con nudilleras.

Finn dio un puñetazo en la cara de la marioneta, en el preciso instante el guante se partió en miles de pedazos. El Finn grisáceo sonrió maniacamente, su cara seguía igual de intacta. Sujetó al humano del brazo y lo arrojó contra un árbol, partiéndose en contacto con el contacto de Finn.

— ¡No!

Pipher intentó ir junto a Finn, pero fue detenida por la otra Pipher la cual intentó cortarle el cuello con un cuchillo de caza.

— ¡Ahg, ¿no puedes dejarme en paz?!— vociferó esquivando el tajo, cargando a su arco con una flecha mágica.

La flecha fue directa a la frente de la marioneta, detonando en el instante, envolviendo en un mar de llamas a la marioneta.

—Auch…— dijo el humano friccionándose la espalda—, esto va a dejar marcas.

—¡Finn!— gritó Pipher a lo lejos.

—¿Qué tiene Zhang contra nosotros?— preguntó Finn limpiándose la sangre de la boca—. Este lugar ya me irrita.

Finn se levantó con la ayuda de su espada, escupió un poco de saliva en el suelo e hizo un tajo al aire, estaba retando al otro Finn a que lo atacase. Pero para la sorpresa del humano todo pasó en cuestión de segundos. La marioneta lanzó un tajo, pero no fue directo a Finn, fue junto al brazo de Pipher, partiéndolo a la mitad.

—Pipher…— dijo Finn en un hilo de voz.

Pipher abrió los ojos de par en par, miró a su brazo el cual comenzaba a desangrar, la visibilidad de la maga comenzó a ser borrosa y Pipher cayó al suelo. Escuchó al humano llamarla dos veces antes de caer inconsciente.

**Continuará… **


End file.
